


Quickening

by JudoAly



Series: The Definition of Consent [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Marriage, Mild S&M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/pseuds/JudoAly
Summary: There's two pregnancies in Station 19. Andy's out in the open, but Vic isn't. What challenges await the team as they adjust to their new roles? How do their friendships with Grey Sloan continue?Fake season 4 as a sexy sequel toShoulda Woulda, Coulda,Summer Preview,PR Nightmare,and To Have and To Hold.Brief summary in the notes.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Dean Miller/Margaret "Maggie" Pierce, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren, Travis Montgomery/Levi Schmitt, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: The Definition of Consent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363762
Comments: 562
Kudos: 82





	1. Week 4 - The One with the Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Quickening refers to the first time a mother can feel the baby move inside her - usually somewhere between 15-20 weeks depending on the person.
> 
> Super short summary- Vicley is married over a year and just found out they were pregnant. Andy hid her pregnancy from Sullivan who are trying to work things out. Maya is captain of Station 19 as Jack works out his PTSD. Travis is dating Levi Schmitt, and Dean is dating Maggie. Ben transferred to Medic One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vicley honeymoon finally happens, but they aren't at a very important meeting at Station 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer summary here:
> 
> Vic/Ripley - finally on their honeymoon after their 1 year vow renewal/wedding. Vic barely survived severe smoke inhalation and is starting paramedic school while being part time at Station 19. Ripley updated all the family leave and maternity policies after the former head of PR used them to go after Vic.
> 
> Andy/Sullivan - their short lived relationship resulted in her pregnancy. He transferred to Operations and she hid the pregnancy until found out at the Vicley wedding. Sullivan used sex to entice her into a public relationship. He can never work a scene as Captain due to his permanent back injuries.
> 
> Maya/Herself - Broke up with Jack, got promoted to captain. Had some brief stuff with Carina DeLuca and Dearborne but promised to never date in the department again. Feels that she needs to be a good captain more than be in any relationship. Not above helping others out with their relationships.
> 
> Jack/Francis - Dating for 4 months and now engaged. Jack was offered Captain of 19 but turned it down due to his PTSD which worsened when Francis was trapped in a burning strip mall with Sullivan and Vic. She's the new head of PR at SFD after Ripley fired her predecessor, Hannah FitzPatrick.
> 
> Dean/Maggie - Dating for 4 months, not engaged. She's getting a drawer at the houseboat because Jack moved out. Taking things kind of slow so far.
> 
> Travis/Levi - Dating for 6 months. Levi got his own apartmentbecause Travis gave him an ultimatum 'act like and adult' and move out of his mom's. 
> 
> Ben/Bailey - Still together. Ben moved to Medic One and is on a squad with Matthew Taylor. Bailey hopes this is his last job change ever.
> 
> Meredith/Andrew - Meredith is good friends with Maya as they help navigate/control/instigate their friends' love lives. DeLuca still mostly colorless.
> 
> Ryan/Jenna: last heard from months ago engaged in California. Andy left the [**Best Drunk Congratulatory Message Ever**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209586/chapters/48300520) to them ever - on Ripley's voicemail. Really - scroll down to halfway through the chapter.
> 
> Owen/Lincoln/Amelia/Teddy/Koracick - the drama lives on, just not in this story. Owen is friends with Sullivan and Ripley. No one is sure whose dating who or how many kids there are. Amelia and Lincoln are Sullivan's doctors and Teddy did Ripley's heart surgery.
> 
> All the rest - Kat Noonan is Andy's protege and is finishing her rookie year. Alex and Jo visit peripherally as staff at Grey Sloan. Nico left last year. Levi's class of residents are still there, and Meredith's stupid insurance fraud storyline is long resolved without her picking up trash. 
> 
> Pruitt is still dead. So is some dumb police officer - Vera Kristoff - who blew herself up and sentenced 225 other people to die because she had no plan.

**End of March**  
**Vic Week 4 (poppy seed size)**  
**Andy Week 17**

* * *

  
The honeymoon was amazing. As requested by Francis, they turned off their cell phones and called Travis and Jen upon arrival and check out from their rentals. Whatever was happening in Seattle was deliberately avoided.

During their three plane rides, Ripley fulfilled one of his promises. He watched every single new Star Wars movie, except Solo. Vic assured him he wasn't missing anything. She pointed to her belly and promised Ripley that she was fairly certain they could watch all the eight seasons of Game of Thrones together during her maternity leave. She also promised not to spoil anything - other than that ending was lame.

Fulfilling one of Ripley's dreams in Vancouver, they did actually get a chalet with a fireplace. There was plenty of snow, but they did not do any skiing or any snowboarding. Instead they rented snowshoes. Even if the baby was supposed to be a microscopic object, they felt as bad luck magnets they would get a freak meteor shower or lighting strike or something.

They spent a lot of time next to the fireplace, fire extinguisher nearby. Ripley did take off her snowsuit many times. He insisted that she tasted about the same. She celebrated her 30th birthday in his arms, passed out from numerous orgasms.

They ended up in Hawaii and found that Francis had booked up at the Big Island instead of Honolulu. The big island is relatively less inhabited and also had tons of opportunities for hiking and seeing the lava. They looked at the charred remains of Volcano National Park. Decades ago there had been a visitor center until the lava got it. That led to a lively discussion about molten magma defense and firefighting techniques. Vic swore she fell in more in love with him each day. What's more sexy then sitting on some volcanic ash and drawing diagrams of fire defense for a volcanic eruption? You had to be there.

Francis had rented them a private villa that did have its own section of relativity private beach. They did try out a tumble on the beach and discovered, like so many people, that From Here to Eternity was a lie. Sand did get all the way up Vic's suit. They gave up, showered, and re-explored their king size bed.

Okay, maybe they did have sex in the outdoor shower, but it's not the same as doing it on the sand.

Vic was surprised to discover that she did not have morning sickness. She had night sickness. If she tried to eat anything after 8pm, it invariably came back up. Unfortunately the first time it happened was at a luau, and the roasted pig could have gone better.

She ended up using anesthesiologist trick she learned from Ben Warren. Alcohol wipes or hand sanitizer if breathed in through the nose, can temporarily relieve nausea for about 10 or 15 minutes. Ignoring the vomiting, the admiration at Lucas's eyes held when she said something about that made her warm inside. He might have been the fire chief, but he obviously respected her medical knowledge.

This, in fact, was really one of the first times that she felt she actually was on equal footing with him. Neither of them had any responsibilities of any type. They didn't have to worry about who was or wasn't watching. They were merely another couple on their honeymoon. Without any noise from their conflicting jobs, Ripley got to see her individual medical expertise. It was like getting an unofficial peer review on her readiness for Medic One.

"Why you keep doing that with your face?" she said when she saw him looking at her wistfully after she made a comment about appropriate way to tourniquet over dinner on the last night of their honeymoon.

"I feel a little bit bad," he said. "If you weren't my wife, and I hadn't knocked you up, I would tell you to do Medic One this year. Or maybe quit and go to medical school."

"Hubby," she said with certainty. "I don't have plans to go to medical school. I'm not completely ready to give up fire fighting. Medic One seems like the best compromise, but in the future. I'll be happy to be a paramedic first."

"I don't like to be the thing that holds you back," he said. "Sullivan put in a recommendation for you to become a lieutenant."

"Yeah, he said that, I mean, during the strip mall . .. Wait - how do you know?"

"He told me. I didn't get review your recommendation. That's for your new captain."

"I could be promoted to lieutenant?"

"Are you asking the husband or the Chief?"

"Why doesn't the Chief give me his answer first?" Vic suggested.

"Okay, Station 19 has four lieutenants right now. It might not have been my wisest choice to leave 3 lieutenants on the single A shift, but that's neither here nor there now. In most cases with a recommendation like that, we would transfer you to another station as lieutenant. Or offer a transfer to some of the other lieutenants, maybe switch your shift."

"I see," Vic said. "So I could theoretically actively pursue it if I was willing to leave 19?"

"Yes, and your pregnancy would certainly not be held against you. Particularly since the Chief instituted all new family leave policies," he winked. "However, I would also recommend against transferring anyone out of 19 because now you're shorthanded. With Sullivan, Warren, Herrera, and Bishop in new roles, 19 will be getting a couple new rookies and certainly at least a transfer in from other stations."

"The baby wouldn't factor into any of that plan, fire chief?"

"Techinically speaking, you typically inform your superiors when your medical condition would require your reassignment. Since you're working once a week and will be on aid car every day, declaration isn't necessary."

"So I can just keep this to ourselves in our little coccoon?" Vic smiled. "What does my husband have to say about my recommendation for lieutenant?"

"That I've never been proud of you," he said. "But you definitely deserve a promotion, even though you've been in for only 3 years." 

"Really? Travis has been here for longer than me and isn't up for promotion."

"The strip mall," he explained. "It's a miracle that you and Sully got out, let alone brought five civilians with you. But it also showed quick thinking and initiative and leadership. According to Sullivan, his back was in such bad shape, that you were really the captain in that scene."

"He told you that?"

"Yes. Also Frankel came by my office read the recommendation to me out loud."  
.  
"She stopped by to do that?"

"Yes, she also might have yelled at me for putting roadblocks to your promising career and wrote a letter to the President suggesting you for a Medal of Valor. Really though, she mostly came to yell at me because I, your husband, didn't keep you from going back to work at 2 weeks."

"I wonder how she's going to take it when she discovers the news about Ripley 2.0."

"Leslie will give me hell, but it comes from a good place. She doesn't want you to get injured pushing yourself. I understand. Your two hospitalizations almost exactly a year apart chills me to the bones sometimes." His voice dropped at the last sentence.

"Oh, you're chilled," Vic wasn't going to let sad stuff intrude on their last night away. "Why don't we try our rooftop hot tub then? Don't have one of those in our backyard. We can watch the waves from there."

Reminders of her illnesses forgotten for now, they went to the hot tub. They started with their suits on. "I can't believe we actually made it on a honeymoon." Lucas watched the wind cross the beach.

"I know seriously. There was vacation we never went on, the honeymoon we never went on after first wedding, the honeymoon we didn't go to in Oklahoma."

"At least if we kept swinging, we finally did go."

"Yep sun, snow, bed, hot tub, doesn't matter." Vic playfull splashed a little water at him.

"I did finally use some of my vacation days," he said.

"You definitely aren't the guy that doesn't use them anymore because you will be using a lot."

"At least we did this," he said. "We got to walk on the beach without a care in the world."

She didn't answer right away, looking up at the stars instead.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, coming toward her with the movement of displaced water.

"Not much. How lucky we are to be here. And that it's still raining in Seattle in March."

"I will keep you warm," he brushed his lips across the nape of her neck.

She took in his dilated pupils, "Suddenly not as interested in the weather as I was before."

"Are you interested something else now?" his hands drifted down bikini bottoms and started untying the green strings. When she shrugged off her bikini top, she noticed he had already stripped off his trunks.

"Very naughty fire chief," she lifted her breasts out of the water, "Good thing we have the highest building in the neighboorhood."

"Clearly Francis was able to anticipate almost anything." He was covering her breasts and thumbing her nipples.

"Let's not talk about Francis right now," Vic adjusted to his touch, floating over to him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He complied by fastening his mouth onto one of her nipples. He was technically an ass man, but he did love her beautiful tits and she loved the things he did to them.

"No hickeys, hubby," she warned, "Starting my new class. I've got to look good."

"How about no hickeys where anyone can see them?"

Leaning back against the wall, Vic raised her chest higher and spread her legs open. "I could be persuaded otherwise."

Over the next 30 minutes, he used his mouth on her chest and his fingers between her thighs to do exactly that. He gave her two matching love bites on the upper slopes of her cleavage. Then she folded over the edge of the tub's wall so he could give her to go bite on each cheek. To be fair, she bit him back on both sides of his neck too once she turned back.

Eventually Vic did end up on his lap, alighting over his hips and letting him push inside of her. Balancing her hands on his shoulders, they made love with slow languid strokes. After discovering the waters tendency to push her away from him, Lucas propped her on the top of the wall edge, getting them out of the water. He drove into her, feathering his hand over her clit, finally getting her to come with loud screams and body convulsions. His orgasm came right after hers in short bursts, just marveling at the reality that he would get to make love to her everyday.

* * *

  
Andy was floating too. She had taken off a full week - two shifts. She had spent them all in bed. How exactly Robert had worked this out, she wasn't completely clear. He'd keep her up half the night - only teasing her for the first three days - and then he was gone when she woke up but he'd make her breakfast every morning. He went to work half a day, stopped at the hospital for his physical therapy or doctor appointments and then came home.

On the third day they went and saw Dr. Carina DeLuca who did their second ultrasound. It was too soon to find out the sex of the baby according to Dr. DeLuca, but things looked good and she was happy to meet the dad. Andy gladly filled out paperwork changing him to her next of kin and identifying him as the father of the baby. They had the full morphology appointment set in four more weeks, and they'd find out the gender then.

They went home together, hand in hand. Then he put her on the bed and - well - what they did wasn't sex - thought it was the first they'd fully had in 3 days. Techincally, they did have sex, but it was way more emotional and he was super gentle.

It was amazing to actually get to know him. He was quiet but had this dark sense of humor. He had a good laugh hearing about the Kat and Mayhorn drama at the wedding which he'd been unaware of. Often he'd wait for her to say something and even if she was babbling, he was still paying attention. Sometimes she'd deliberately say something suddenly and completely sexual in the middle of conversation to make sure he was paying attention. Turned out he was because he would usually pick her up, carry her back to the bedroom and perform whatever sexual acts she had mentioned.

It's funny how back during the dress fitting they had given Vic such a horrible time about how many hickeys she had. Now Andy got it. She got it really, really, really good. In fact, she got it so well if she wasn't going to someday need her maternity leave, she thought about calling off again and staying in bed with him again.

They fit together so well - not only the way he fit inside of her. He never brought up her not telling him about the baby. If he was going to make the best of it, then she'd make the best of it too. He didn't seem unhappy with what had happened.

They even talked about Claire. That was so intensely personal to have him open up and tell her how he thought about having kids with Claire. And that it seemed that part of his life was over. His sisters had children and his parents seemed to have given up on his finding anyone again. He wanted to tell his family, take her to meet them. It was strange to see him so open and vulnerable.

In turn she told them about how was scared she was, responsible for another life it will be for the next . . . well forever . . . she admitted. She knew her dad had stayed a little too close for too long. Robert solemnly promised her that their child would not be living with them over the age of 18. Or at least 22 until they finished college, joined the military. Or whatever it was they decided to do. He also mentioned that giving the baby a sibling would definitely make it a little easier.

Having never actually lived with a partner who truly been committed in the past, Andy wondered why she hadn't done this before. He actually wanted to hear what she had to say. Yes, they're having sex like rabbits, and he was giving her what she needed a lot, but he listened. He listen to everything and it made her want to hear what he had to say, completely new experience. She actually wanted to know what he was thinking about. Privately she admitted to herself that she hadn't a really cared that much about what Jack or Ryan wanted.

Robert even cared how she was physically feeling. No one else on the team had noticed, but she slept a lot. She constantly falling asleep, that concerned Robert initially until she explained that at her first ultrasound Dr. DeLuca told her why. For the first trimester of building a placenta, she would be tired all the time. He was good about keeping her awake during sex, but if she immediately fell asleep for an hour post orgasm, he took it okay. Dr. DeLuca had also mentioned that her sex drive was going through the roof and was right on that count too.

Inwardly, Andy recognized that they were living in a little bit of a bubble for a week. Reality would actually have to assert itself eventually. She couldn't hide from the department. But he didn't seem concerned about his job. Maybe everything that she'd imagined could happen was illusionary.

He brought her HR forms for her to sign with the letter from Carina DeLuca informing the department of the pregnancy. Sullivan had taken them to his job at HQ and filed them. They could do this. Things were going to be okay. They hadn't talked about their jobs or what this meant, but they'd have time to work it out.

The beautiful Monday morning of her first day back, she entered all smiles. She displayed her growing abdomen to the group, out and proud, waiting to see if anyone had something to say. 

And then reality came crashing down. After morning lineup, Captain Bishop, Lieutenant Gibson, Lieutenant Herrera, and Assistant to the ACO Robert Sullivan were called into the captain's office by Battalion Chief Frankel.

Sullivan inclined his head Andy, so very formal. He was wearing the black of department chief. Andy felt woefully inadequate in her Station 19 t-shirt which was straining to contain her growing abdomen.

"Okay," Frankel said from the desk to the group standing at attention. "I need to know exactly what the hell has been going on with A shift."

She held up a pile of papers. "I've got different disclosure forms here. One - is from Lieutenant Gibson about his relationship with the spokesperson of Seattle PR. Two - I have one from Captain Bishop that disclosures in the previous relationships between herself, Lieutenant Gibson and Lieutenant Dearborne, thought not at the same time. Three - I have the disclosure of relationship between Lieutenant Gibson and Lieutenant Herrera from 2 years ago and a note from a Dr. DeLuca at Grey Sloan Obstetrics confirming a 17 week pregnancy of Lieutenant Herrera and with it a disclosure form from Robert Sullivan, her former captain who is apparently the source of the aforementioned pregnancy. Have I missed anyone?"

Maya thought for a couple seconds, mentally going down the list of people at the members of A shift and if there were any unincluded dating permutations. "I think that is everyone, excluding the Ripleys."

"Gibson, this is your third department relationship. Confirm that I won't be receiving any more forms from you."

Jack answered. "My relationship with my fiancee, Ms. Smith, predated her promotion to head of PR. I believe that paperwork was filed immediately, and the department has been aware this relationship for some time."

Frankel sighed. "It was filed in December but did not arrive at my desk until after Smith's promotion to PR department head."

"My apologies, ma'am," he said, "but intricacies of headquarters being what they are, I don't know why it did not arrive on your desk sooner. Also if you noticed, my previous two relationships were disclosed on that same form."

"So they were. You are the least of my problems," Frankel agreed. "Fine, Gibson leave now."

"Gone."

"Captain Bishop, can you please explain yourself?"

"Just for me, ma'am?" Bishop asked.

"Yes, please just for you."

"Okay," she said "I disclosed all of my relationships and possible conflicts of interest per the new personal relationships policy that was enacted in March. I am currently dating no one here at the station or department. My captain was aware of my relationship with Lieutenant Gibson which was between memembers of the same rank. And Dearborn and I discontinued our relationship before I became captain."

"Thank G-d at least you have sense. Do you believe you will be able to appropriately supervise Gibson in the light of your former relationship?"

Sullivan raised a hand. "I believe that falls to me. In the light of the dissolution of their relationship, Lieutenant Bishop requested some time on a different shift to reduce their contact as of October. Then, as I hear it, Lieutenant Gibson wholeheartedly recommended Bishop for Captain."

"I do concede that point. Herrera, as the lieutenant who shares the same shift as Gibson, do you believe I have any reason to be concerned about the past history between Bishop and Gibson? His new relationship notwithstanding, I'm sure Bishop has nothing to do with that."

Maya started coughing.

"Not that I'm aware of," Herrera said. "I mean, I see no conflict between Captain Bishop and Lieutenant Gibson."

"I did not notice issues between the two of them when they returned to the same shift in February. I believe that Captain Bishop is overjoyed with Gibson's current fiancee." Sullivan said.

Frankel stared at Sullivan, "I assume you're going to tell me that you had no difficulty with the working relationship between Herrera and Gibson, even though they remained on the same shift?"

"None whatsoever. Once I was made aware of the relationship, I did not feel it was necessary to separate them. Captain Bishop made the mature decision to opt for cooling off between herself and Gibson which also led her to become a better officer."

Frankel returned to Bishop. "So you're telling me that you currently have no relationships of any romantic nature occurring with any department member." Maya nodded her assent, "Very well, I will speak with you later about your upcoming transfers and rookies after I finish with these two."

"No relationships of romantic nature," Maya agreed. "Chief Ripley made himself clear before he left."

"Will you make the appropriate schedule changes to place Herrera on aid car?"

"I will, ma'am." Maya's lack of surprise indicated to Andy that she must have known about the pregnancy in advance.

The battalion chief said, "I don't want to see you, either. And make sure to slam the door behind you so it makes it look like I yelled at you."

Maya complied.

Frankel was ready for the main event. "What the hell were you two thinking?" Sullivan didn't twitch, but Andy started to get angry. What right did Frankel have to bring the hammer down on only them?

"Ma'am-" Sullivan started to say.

"I don't want to hear it," Frankel growled. "Not only were you sleeping with someone under your direct command, I had to find out about this during a wedding in front of everyone." She was shaking with exacerbation. "Then I received this piece of paper announcing that Herrera is pregnant. No wonder Hughes married Ripley if she were taking examples for her superior officers."

"That's not fair," Herrera said. "They weren't direct supervisor and subordinate."

"I didn't give you permission to talk, Herrera. Technically speaking the onus of this falls upon the superior officer, but you had two relationships in one station. Usually, I would have recommended transfer or termination."

"Ma'am," Andy was tried to stand up for herself, her voice shaking. "As soon as the relationship was initiated, Captain Sullivan reclused himself from taking call on any shift that I was on. Only during the ice storm when we had limited staffing did we share a fire call."

"You are absolutely right, Chief Frankel. I immediately applied for transfer." Sullivan partially contradicted Andy.

"Yes, I noticed that because you met with me, and I helped you apply for Operations. You never mentioned where seeing your subordinate when we discussed it and the updated family leave policies - face to face."

"At that time, further discussion became moot," Sullivan said, "Because our relationship was on a break for re-evaluation. My application for transfer was not withdraw because regardless of our relationship status, my spine required the change, and it is appropriate to believe that I needed to avoid any bias toward my Lieutenant." His voice was unexpectedly gentle and was smiling at Andy.

"Your transfer was approved, and you avoided calls together so I guess we'll never know if you would have been biased, will we?" Frankel softened slightly, "According to your paperwork and that display at the wedding, you have resumed your relationship. Correct?"

"That is correct, ma'am. We moved in together, and we are having a child together. The two of us have even been discussing marriage." Andy sat silently through Sullivan's impassioned declaration. He reached out to hold her hand.

Andy took it without expression. Frankel requested confirmation, "That is the way of it?"

"It is." Andy's voice, shook with challenge.

"I'm only your battalion chief; I can't sort out this tangled web you to wove. As for family leave policies, Herrera, your job will be protected, and each of you individually the offered maternity and paternity, assuming both of you are claiming this child. Here's the number for legal affairs so that you two may work out your wills and testaments to acknowledge his child."

"Is this how you treated Hughes and Ripley?" Andy never knew when to stop.

Frankel blew a gasket. "If it were up to me, both of you would be fired. Even with the new policy, this relationship would have resulted in an immediate firing of at least the captain and depending on the circumstances, the lieutenant. However, you are no longer in a relationship of a superior and subordinate, and you never will have an opportunity to be in one again. You two are permanently assigned to separate battalions, and you will not be allowed to read each other's personal paperwork. All of his performance reviews related to your conduct will be reviewed by the other Station 19 officers to evaluate for bias." Frankel took a steadying breath. "Correction, Bishop will be doing it alone because you already had a relationship with Gibson."

"We understand your excellent points. You are completely right. We handled this less than professionally and the entire fault of this falls squarely on our shoulders, not yours." Sullivan gripped Andy's hand tighter to keep her from speaking.

His entreaties prevented Frankel from yelling at them, but she was still angry enough to spit nails, "At least one of you understands that. And Sullivan, if you don't want to tank your chances for promotion, don't step out of line. Your new CO is going to get a truncated copy of my report on this. I don't want you to think for a minute that I approve of this. Tell Bishop I'll be back after lunch to meet with her. I need you two out of my sight." Frankel gathered up her papers and left in a huff. 

Her absence did nothing to calm Andy. "Thanks for the back up," she said to her boyfriend, pulling her hand back, accusation and vehemence in her tone.

Sullivan glared at her. "What did you expect? She's not going to be happy with this mess. All we had to do was take our lumps and agree with her."

"That means I'm the mess?"

"You are not the mess. The situation is the mess. We're trying to ask the fire department to turn a blind eye on a relationship which happened with direct superior and subordinate."

"You're the one who decided to reveal it to everyone in the middle of the wedding." Andy accused.

"I wanted us to fill out forms earlier - admit the relationship and show that we had taken steps to separate ourselves professionally, and I was in the middle of applying for a transfer."

"But you didn't. You never even spoke to me about that. So instead you made sure you took my choices away in front of the whole department. Then you spent a whole week screwing me into submission so I would quietly accept all of this," Her voice shook with horror. Had everything they shared this past week been a planned seduction to trap her even more? And she'd let it happen. 

"You are pregnant," Sullivan bit out angrily. "You didn't tell me. I figured it out while having sex with you in this room. And yes, I used sex - that we both enjoy - to keep you more agreeable."

"Don't worry, you won't be enjoying that anymore. Sleep in the other bedroom. You and me trying to be together was an idiotic decision." Andy said the words without thinking.

"Fine," Sullivan abruptly walked out.

Andy hadn't really expected him to agree and leave. The enormity of what she did hit her, and she burst into tears.

The office door reopened; it was Captain Bishop with Montgomery.

"Oh sorry," Travis said. "I was on the lookout for the office and saw Frankel leave. Captain, I think this is likely a thing that you should maybe handle." He made quite the hasty retreat.

Maya handed Andy a tissue. "What kind of talk do you need? Captain talk, pep talk, happy talk, no talk, real talk?"

"This is only the hormones," Andy tried to excuse herself. "Give me the real talk."

"Did you break up with Sullivan again?" Maya asked.

"Maybe. Yes."

"Did you tell him to move out?"

Andy sniffled, "No, I told him to go sleep in the other bedroom."

"Well, thank G-d for small favors," Maya said.

"Why?"

"Because you need him in your corner."

"I'll be fine."

"I know you think that, but you won't. You need him. I don't mean only because he's the father of the baby. You need all of the allies in the department you can get." Maya tried to explain.

"I have you, right?"

"You do," Maya confirmed, "But I am your captain now and your direct superior. And I'm also your best friend which makes me a little more biased. Frankel's not on your side. Is the Chief on your side?"

"No," Andy admitted.

"You need Sullivan on your side. He can get Hastings on your side."

"What about him? Does he need people on his side?"

"Andy," Maya said carefully. "He's not in a battalion anymore so he doesn't need Frankel. And more importantly, he absolutely, positively has the Chief on his side."

"So you being my best friend is a liability and him being the Chief's best friend is an asset?"

Maya laughed. "If we learned anything in the past year, it showed that even being married to the Chief is a liability. It's not fair to the women, but it is what it is."

"I'm not taking him back," Andy said definitively. "He agreed with everything Frankel said. He didn't even back me up or defend us."

"As he shouldn't have. She has the power to fire you. He was trying to make nice with Frankel. Will you?"

"No," Andy admitted.

"I can't tell you what to do," Maya said, "Especially with Sullivan. You declared a pregnancy to the department; I do have to assign you permanently in to aid car now."

Andy nodded. "I figured that was coming."

"With Warren gone, you'll be picking up his spot in the aid car. When Vic gets back, we expect you to be in a car with her for her once weekly shift. The rest of the time I'll probably give you a rookie. You like rookies, and you train them well."

"Thanks," Andy said. No matter what spin Maya put on it, it really was a demotion. As lieutenant she was particularly hobbled because she wouldn't be commanding or making fire related decisions. And on days that she would be with the Vic, Vic would be in charge. Her skills had come so far in the past year, and she was in paramedic school.

Andy lay one hand her stomach. She counted to 10 carefully and reminded herself this would have happened anyway. Even if no one had ever found out who the father was, she would still be on aid car or reception. Her relationships in the station had improved in the past few weeks. People had been upset with how she'd acted in the hospital, but Vic keeping her in the wedding dispelled some of the anger. And Sullivan's declaration gave them something much different speculate on. 

Her pregnancy would give them even more to talk about.

Nothing to do about it now. Like Vic had told her before, she was a grown ass woman who would have to deal with the consequences of her own decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you feel about the Frankel visit? When did you know you were going to see Andy set herself on fire?


	2. Week 5/6.0 - The One with the Newbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon is over, but before Vic gets back to the station, she's gotta get caught up and start her new class.
> 
> A little bit of week 6 got added, and I think you'll understand why at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may feel like filler for the first part, but who doesn't love some TraVic.
> 
> Things are gonna start picking up next chapter. This chapter is lulling you in with a false sense of security right until that last sentence. You're welcome.

**First week of April**  
**Vic Week 5 (orange seed)**  
**Andy Week 18**

It was a relief to see their arrival home was attended by zero members of the press or the department. Then Vic texted Travis and asked him to come over.

"You picked Montgomery?" Ripley asked.

"Yes," she said. "He's the best secret-keeper we have. And he follows all of the blogs and gossip."

She got the sense that Travis was waiting for them to call because he arrived by himself pretty quickly. He joined them on the living room couch and tried to figure out how to begin.

"Okay spill," Vic implored. "Been out of touch for two weeks. Tell me what's been going on."

He glanced at Ripley, requesting permission to speak informally. "It's all okay with you?" Ripley nodded.

"Okay," Travis took a breath, "So much happened during your honeymoon weeks. First Sullivan moved in with Andy. We got a text message a day after the wedding to help move Sullivan's stuff to Andy's place. The man owns almost nothing. He's got some furniture, clothes and dishes. I swear the guy has no hobbies."

"He boxes," Ripley reminded them. "So they're together?"

Travis didn't answer directly. "Then Andy took 2 shifts in a row off, and I might have heard that Sullivan got permission to stay home part-time for 'physical therapy.' Dean and Jack were pretty sure they stayed in bed getting laid the whole time. And I've never seen Andy like that before during the move. She was all over him. I don't believe she ever spent more than three feet from him. She kept touching him, and I swear he acted like he was having fun."

Vic tried not to choke behind her hand. Sullivan must have held out for at least a couple days to get in the move. Maybe even managed to go to one of her OB appointments. She hoped that Lucas never tried that on her - sex strike - how many days would she last?

"But then, last week Frankel called in Sullivan, Andy, Jack, and Bishop to the Captain's office and had some type of chat. There was a lot of door slamming. Then Frankel sent a battalion wide in-service about department dating protocols, the new intradepartment relationship policy and how to attain consent. So you'll have like 2 hours of online class to do that when you get back."

"And?"

"Then, Maya, I mean, Captain Bishop sent an email letting us know that Andy was permanently assigned to aid car due to medical reasons of her pregnancy."

"That's it?" Vic figured there was more drama to be heard.

"I kind of might have heard Andy and Sullivan yelling at each other, and he stomped out. They might have broken up. I had been assigned to keep watch for Frankel to leave."

"Man, they are killing me," Vic complained. Ripley said nothing, only appearing more frustrated than normal. "Did he move out after a whole week?"

"Nope, they are still living together." Travis shrugged, "They aren't _together_ now, I guess. The only reason I know that is because we got another group text message from Dean to help Jack move in with Francis. Andy came by herself and Bishop was all 'do we need to move Sullivan again too?'"

"Anything about the Captain Herrera situation?" Ripley asked.

"Yes or no," Travis look shrewdly at them. "So there hasn't been a single news report, tweet, comment or anything on what you said Captain Herrera did. Nothing."

"Like nothing 'nothing?'" Vic couldn't believe it. "Like 'zero nothing - Lucas isn't getting fired nothing.'"

"Not quite." He opened his phone to the Seattle FD home page and scrolled down a ways. "There is one little announcement here. It says that an amended report of the coffee fire is being submitted to NOSHA. No details given. And then there's way more discussion about continued therapy for police and firefighters after the strip mall fire."

"Interesting," Ripley observed.

"Interesting what?"

Ripley hesitated, but then spoke, "I must have made a good choice when I appointed Francis. We had - what - 200 people at that wedding, including the bridal party. The mayor and the police chief weren't invited. It was mostly firefighters and doctors. Compared to Sullivan's fireworks with Herrera, my admission was kind of small potatoes. And then Francis publicly announced it, but buried it at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"Per my request, the department submitted an amended report before the official NOSHA findings came out. Frankel and Nelson wrote it, not me. It'll put NOSHA back a half a year at least before they come to any conclusions. With no report, there's no action or anything to discuss yet."

"So you bought yourself some time?" Travis asked.

"The biggest concerns about keeping Captain Herrera's action quiet was if it would be portrayed as criminal assault and how that would effect his legacy and his daughter. Every chief in the department already suspected what had happened. I simply confirmed their suspicions. Now if NOSHA tries to interview Station 19, or anyone formerly under his command, they will have time to prepare themselves, especially since they are unlikely to ask when or how you found out. You weren't present for the event in question. Only three people were - the captain who is dead, myself who had valium followed by a head injury, and my wife."

Travis thought about that, "So nothing's going to happen. Me hearing about it in the hospital after the fact has no bearing. It would only have been an issue if you hadn't amended the report because then I would have been part of a coverup."

"Yes, the longer we hid it, the more complicit we became in covering it up," Ripley agreed, "Since NOSHA hasn't released their report no matter what their findings, it doesn't make us look great. However, it mostly falls on Captain Herrera who disobeyed orders and was exposed to chemicals. That itself it's not exactly the responsibility of the department. He was working an unofficial capacity at that time. Only after that did Sullivan appoint him to Incident Commander. Might actually make the department look better.""

"Well that's rather anti-climactic." Vic thought outloud. "I thought the stakes would kind of be higher."

"We're in a very different position than we were a year ago," Ripley said. "We had a one-year wedding anniversary; it's been a year selling our inappropriate relationship. It gives us a larger cushion and something much more exciting to talk about rather than old news."

Travis gave them a once-over. "You two look relaxed and tan."

"It was great." Vic side. "Great honeymoon and not cell phone or PR rep in sight."

"We took the phone batteries out and locked them a suitcase," Lucas admitted.

"I can't imagine what you found to do with all of your time."

"It was wild. We actually brought a cheap digital camera while we were in Vancouver and used it the whole time. He wanted to use a Polaroid." Vic playfully accused.

"Polaroids are great. And would never have to worry about it appearing on the news." Travis took Ripley's side on that one.

"Don't worry," she said. "Most of these pictures are strictly for us. I'll transfer maybe like 3 onto our phone."

"I would have liked to see you take the Polaroids and then shake them around a lot," Lucas gave her one of his favorite neck kisses.

Travis couldn't help but smile. They had come such a long way. Had it been only two months since they weren't speaking to each other? A mere six weeks ago she was on death's door. Here they were happy and comfortable in love and that PR nightmare was over. It was hard to believe that this happy Ripley was the same man whom he'd witnessed such devastation etched on his face in the ICU.

Vic need to hear more news and started going her emails on her phone, "Tell me how things with you and Levi are going."

"Pretty good if I do say so myself. The mom texts and phone calls were up for a week after his move, but now they're actually down 50%."

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Ripley hazarded a guess.

"Possibly. I might have picked up the phone once and told her I would protect him from big bad things and she could stop calling."

Vic was skimming her messages. "Oh cool! Hoodies are acceptable Station 19 uniform options now?"

Travis almost cackled on that one. "Read between the lines. With Andy looking pretty pregnant, the typical Seattle FD uniform does not accommodate pregnancy. Rather than make a big deal over the pregnancy, Maya sent a memo about appropriate care of your Station 19 uniform hoodie."

That totally made Vic crack up, "Are people wearing the hoodies?"

"Not yet," Trevor said, "The new rookies aren't here yet, and the rest of us decided we're going to wait until Andy starts wearing the hoodie. We're going to see how long she can go without putting it on."

Vic sighed "Man, it's going to be weird. No Ben, Maya's Captain, Sullivan's gone, Andy's going to have maternity leave. There's going to be three new people. Making me feel old."

"I'm older than you," Travis reminded here.

"Do I need to separate you two kids?" Ripley asked.

* * *

Vic smiled as she signed into her class for the first time at one of the conference rooms of SFD HQ. She was one of the that 16 different firefighters from various stations that had come from places like Tacoma and Mercer island. The mix of Medic One and physician instructors handed her a thick syllabus. She checked the topics and then broke into a bigger grin. 

She was actually familiar with some of the lecturers, Owen Hunt, Ben Warren, Teddy Altman. Even Maggie Pierce have been roped into doing a lecture on chest tubes. What had Lucas called it - close collaboration between departments? With this past year, Grey Sloan and the fire department had never been closer.

It was also nice that she didn't personally know anyone who is in the class. In fact she was the only woman in the class which did make it a little bit easier because that decreased the odds that any of them had been to her wedding.

Her instructor stood up and explained that the first day would be spent reviewing all first aid, PALS (Pediatric Advanced Life Support), NRP (Neonatal Resuscitation Program), and ACLS (Advanced Cardiac Life Support). The first two weeks would be spent making sure they reviewed got all of their certifications renewed and they would be working toward ATLS (Advanced Trauma Life Support) certification in two months. That started the big procedure block and that's when more Medic One members would be coming to teach. Since it was April, exams were supposed to be October. That shouldn't be an issue because whenever Dick's due date was exams should be long over.

Interestingly there was a ride-along component but everyone had separate assignments at different stations so Vic was already in good standing. Even skimming her textbook and syllabus, it was also reassuring to see that the six plus months of work that she put in learning Medic One made this all very familiar. 400 hours of class time over 6 months and then 200 hours in an aid car.

The only disconcerting point was at the end of class when Ripley arrived to pick her up. He'd ended his day an hour early to take her home on her first day. It wasn't 'getting picked up by your dad embarrassment', it was more of 'getting picked up by a limo.' That she was operating in some privileged space.

Hopefully they'd be getting some type of vehicle soon - apparently a mad bomber in a firestorm does qualify as an Act of G-d. Vic insisted on waiting for the insurance check because if either of them were going to be taking a leave of absence, they might as well spend their money wisely. Lucas had looked at her like she'd lost her mind. And then she reminded him that they had paid for part of their wedding. Yes, Grey Sloan and Station 19 donated their space, but Ripley had quietly paid for the 200 guests and her wedding dress. She suspected that some of the groomsmen and bridesmaids from Grey Sloan and bridesmaids had also donated some of the money since it wasn't exactly a low key affair, though significantly smaller than the million-dollar extravaganza originally planned.

Francis had fortunately insured the dress so Seattle Fire department and the mayor's office had gotten at least a portion of the original investment back as no actual wedding occurred. Most places forgave the debt with little complaint because there was so much publicity around the firestorm that TV ratings were off the chart anyway. The fake wedding ring was long gone as assured by Francis - though Vic needed to remember to tease Jack about not using it.

Truthfully, Vic had no idea what the wedding ended up costing. At some point last year, they had discussed combining their fiances. Ripley had told her that her money was her own because he didn't need it. He'd added her onto his bank account, and she saw he wasn't kidding. Their house was paid off, he had a full 20 year pension, and was making over 350K yearly. His divorces had ended with him being childless and since neither marriage lasted over 2 years, his minimal alimony had long since expired. Considering he had zero expensive habits and zero debt, he had amassed saved over 2 million dollars in savings, separate from his pension. 

In fact, he'd helped her maximize all of her investments and savings which cut her 50K paycheck down to a take home of 30K yearly - all of which was now her own personal spending money. It was weird to open up her bank account and see her small paychecks being spent on almost nothing except groceries. All the rest of the household expenditures were out of their shared bank account. She ended up with about a $15K in her account, but she wasn't spending that on a new car.

The three days of class gave her four days of enforced idleness before she returned to 19. She used that time to clean and reorganize the house. Lucas never seemed to throw out a single book he ever got, all of which were stored in the last guest bedroom. He still had his entire course from getting his Masters of Fire Science. His book shelf selections of classics included 'Wildfire Resource Management', 'Marketing Techniques and Applications to the Fire Department,' 'Department Financial Accounting', and 'Utilization of Allied First Responders.' There were plenty of old medical and paramedic text books, some of which she recycled and replaced with her own new textbooks and the Medic One books Ben gave her.

It was clear that they were moving onto a new phase in their lives. If things worked out, they'd have a baby by next year. It was worth it to make some space. Their kitchen for example - Vic donated all sorts of weird gadgets they had individually acquired. They were both okay cooks with different tastes. Lucas had a ridiculous love for hamburgers. In fact if it was meat and involved grease, he'd eat it. Fortunately for his waistline, he didn't really have a sweet tooth. And he worked out like a demon. Over a year and he was still running and boxing, which appeared to be working since his last cholesterol labs were pristine. 

Vic had a tendency towards loving ice cream and dark chocolate - good thing they had an ice cream maker. Her morning sickness adjusted to the time change - still getting night sickness and had the weirdest craving for garlic. She couldn't stand to eat his greasy stuff right now. They'd made a list of dietary changes they both felt they could commit to. He felt it was a little unfair if there was a whole long list of things she wasn't allowed to eat now - caffeine, soda, soft cheese, deli meat. She threw out all the old food that couldn't be donated and went to the online grocery apps to get all fresh fruits and vegetables, including garlic for her - and lots of steak for him- delivered to their house.

Sadly, it appeared that they were going to have to give up their run together. Her schedule had changed enough that it was easier for her to run alone - except if it was a weekend. They would make time for that.

Now that they were back and having been semi part time for since mid Feb, Lucas's work load was unrelenting. It hadn't been so noticeable when she had a full two shifts a week because he would work long days when she was on call and post call. On her off days, Luke had made a huge effort to see her. Even when they had been dating, he'd always found a way to get to her apartment. She suspected he'd kept a copy of her schedule in his desk to create the call schedule for the past two years.

Their two schedules were hanging on the fridge, almost mocking her. With no shifts this week and then one weekly, she had a huge amount of free time, and he had less. She caught Uber home for two of the days when he messaged her that he needed to stay late. She took a nap, pregnancy seemed a little tiring, worked out, and meal prepped for the next weeks. Then due to lack of anything else, she decided to read the Fire Marketing and Management books. Might as well have a better understanding of what he was keeping him at work.

* * *

**Mid** **April  
Vic Week 6 (sweet pea)  
Andy Week 19**

  
"These are a new rookies, Hughes-Ripley." Maya said to Vic after line up when they arrived. "Blake Reynolds and Iris Stanley. This is Victoria. She is currently on partial assignment while she's in paramedic school so we'll have our own full-time paramedic in 6 months or so."

These rookies weren't fools and knew exactly who Victoria was married to. But that wasn't what they wanted to talk about.

"Is it true that you saved your captain and five civilians during a firestorm single-handedly?" Reynolds asked, a large white guy with a shaved head.

"I heard that you can hold your breath for 10 minutes." Stanley wanted confirmation. She was a mild mannered strawberry blonde.

"Not 10 minutes. But I can definitely teach you guys how to help regulate your air."

"Is it true that you used to train 9 hours a day?" Blake asked

"No, that was the Captain. She used to train 9 hours a day because she's an Olympic gold medalist."

The rookies turned their awed eyes back to Captain Bishop.

"Why don't I give you guys a tour of the rigs?" Vic said. She went ahead and showed them around her ambulance and discussed that she saw on roster that they would take turns working with Andy. Maya explained that Vic was permanently assigned to the aid car for now, but should still do training drills with her gear.

By the time Vic had spent an hour orienting them to the aid car, they had a visitor.

"This is Chief Ripley," Maya announced, "Fire Chief of Seattle. What brings you here today?"

He regarded at his new captain quizzically. "This is the fire academy graduates' first day at the stations."

"Yes," Bishop agreed. "You're here to visit the rookies. Here to see how they are doing?"

"We only graduate 20 people per session so I only have to visit at most 20 stations this week. Less than that since you have two of them."

"Yes, sir" Bishop said, though Vic didn't quite trust that tone.

"So these are?"

"This is Blake Reynolds and Iris Stanley." She introduced the two. "And obviously you know our paramedic-in-training."

Vic wanted to disappear into the rig. If she thought that the rookies were worshipful of her before, now they were positively floored by seeing the Chief and her at the same time. 

"Okay, Montgomery, Miller why don't you take the rookies upstairs and give them more of a tour with me upstairs. The transfer is coming later this morning."

Maya spoke to Vic. "Hughes-Ripley, can you entertain the chief for 30 minutes or so? Why don't you make some hot coffee for the Chief in my office?"

Before they could protest Maya ushered them into her office. She gave them a wink, hit the blinds, and closed the door behind her. "Don't forget to lock it."

Vic sort of shellshocked by Maya. "Did my new captain tell me to make you 'hot coffee?'"

Ripley was locking the door. "Yes, why?"

"It means have sex. Grand Theft Auto? Video games?" Vic was explaining as he was pulling her into the bunk room and immediately started kissing her.

"Okay," he agreed without knowing what he was agreeing on. 

"I don't know," Vic protested. "I'm not sure how the battalion chief would take it. Maybe we should control ourselves." He was already unbuttoning her blouse. "I can't just have sex with you anytime you come over to my station."

He paused. "You don't want to-"

"Joking. Come on give it to me, Chief." His hands were under her shirt, unhooking her bra. Before she could say more his mouth was on her sucking on her, licking her. Vic leaned back slightly, "Once this morning was not enough."

"Maybe I should pace myself," he was unbelting his pants to push his erection against her hips. Vic helped him by shoving her pants and underwear down too.

"We were together this morning." She curled her fingers on his gray gold hair and held tight.

"Yes, but then I see you and only I know what's underneath here. What's right here - only I know Victoria's secret." He must have been particularly randy because in between taking sips of her peaked nipples, he was talking. 

"Did you make a Victoria's Secret joke?" Now he was kissing her lower abdomen.

"I'm not apologizing. No one knows except us." He managed to maneuver her onto the bed and took his time kissing the inside of her thighs. "Only I know. You don't look any different. Have to keep checking to see if you taste different."

"Oh, Chief. You need to be sorry. I'm gonna have to call Chief Hughes to make you sorry. So-o-o-o-o sorry," Vic bucked her hips. Further admonishment was made difficult due to the talented action of his tongue wrecking havoc on her hooded bundle of nerves.

This was practically surreal, considering how the tables have turned. He was the one who'd always urged caution, but it occurred to her that he is absolutely taken with the idea of her pregnancy.

"You like this," she said, straining toward orgasm.

He popped his head up, her wetness on his beard, only slightly sheepish. "You're the only person I've ever made it to here with. And so maybe I'm feeling some caveman tendencies."

"I like a hot caveman. At least you didn't hit me over the head with a club and drag me in here."

"Oh, now you need the club?" he skillfully stepped over her pants and between her legs, lifted her hips and slid all the way inside of her.

"I still can't believe my Captain told you to fuck me in her room two hours into my first day back," Vic was arching, out of control with the delectable way he moved inside of her.

"You think I should go stop now and talk Bishop, shake her hand and see you later?" Lucas/naughty fire chief, switched to shallower thrusts.

Vic moaned, grabbing his ass for deeper penetration. She started kissing him and he kissed her back all the while moving his hips inexorable rhythm that only had one conclusion. And she hit her climax, he was able to maintain enough focus to keep kissing her, preventing her scream from escaping. It took a good four more descents before he gave the scream right back when he shuddered, lost in her.

She fiddled with his hair as he laid across her body. "Good to see you too today, Chief."

"Always a pleasure to be seen." He groped around and grabbed the box of Kleenex to pass them to her. 

"Not going to be able to look my Captain in the eye smelling of Chief sex." Vic knew she smelled like his cologne.

"You smelled of Chief sex this morning too," he reminded her, wiping off his beard.

"Fine, now the Captain's sleeping quarters smell like Chief sex."

"Then we should change the sheets." Ripley suggested.

They did exactly that. They spent the next remaining 10 minutes re-making the bed and re-braiding Vic's hair. That left 5 minutes of using Maya's Keurig.

Captain Bishop came down a couple minutes later and saw them sitting far away from each other with Ripley at the desk and Vic in the visitors' chairs, neither drinking coffee. There was something in her face that Vic could not quite put her finger on. "So we are using Hughes still?"

"Yes, it's still my call sign. Legally it's Ripley, but I think it's easier all around."

"Now that you've 'talked' with the chief, I need to have some words with him about the status of the station and our new transfer arriving shortly. I've already prepped the crew upstairs on the transfer, but why don't you join them? Herrera is in the turnout room going over protocols for suiting up with the rookies."

Vic recognized this for the dismissal it was. She couldn't help the smile and the energetic bounce in her step, post semi-sneaky sex.

The rest of the team was upstairs in the Beanery huddled in deep discussion that came to a sudden stop at her arrival. "What's going on?" Vic said. "Did I grow three more heads since I left?"

Everyone instantly seemed embarrassed. Kat Noonan spoke up first. "It's about the transfer. Captain told us a few minutes ago."

"It can't be that bad. Is he jerk or something? Bad reputation? Former anesthesiologist/surgeon?"

Jack answered first. "Because it's David Mayhorn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Maya figured she needed the Chief in a REALLY good mood.
> 
> What do you think is going to happen next?


	3. Week 6.5 - The One with the Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day on Station 19 for the transfer and the rookies. No awkward weirdness. Everyone should go drinking together. 
> 
> Joe's is still above ground as far as I'm concerned, FYI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great way to welcome the new rookies and the transfer! How is everyone going to adjust to the big news?

**Mid** **April continued from last chapter  
Vic Week 6 (sweet pea)  
Andy Week 19**

* * *

Date: March 19, 2020

To: Seattle FD Listserve-All

From: Francis Smith, Spokesperson SFD

Please review the following executive memo and its associated attachments from Chief Lucas Ripley.

> _I am pleased to announce the updated declaration of relationship for disclosure to the Seattle Fire Department. Please note that this is a voluntary policy for officers and members applying for positions of command to disclose any particularly close relationships past or present that could be possible conflicts of interest before it reaches official action. We recognize that the bonds between the fire department members are very close, and it may not be uncommon for relationships - short-term and some long-term - to occur. We would prefer these relationships be disclosed in advance to address any potential issues rather than resulting in attempts to hide the relationship or endangering members of the department. All disclosures will be evaluated on a case by case basis with consideration of all options for both parties - including changing shifts, transferring stations or other action to be determined. In general, it remains the responsibility of the superior officer to voluntarily disclose. Should there be a severe documented conflict without this step taken, appropriate disciplinary action including reprimand, suspension, demotion, and termination will be taken._
> 
> _It is the stance of the department that by taking a proactive approach on this topic, it will prevent future damaging incidents and disciplinary action. Previous policies related to rank between spouses and relationships between officers of the same rank remain in place. However, as one climbs the command ladder, we strongly recommend being as transparent as possible. If either party in a relationship feels there is potential concern fora conflict of interest, we encourage you to submit the appropriate paperwork._
> 
> _V/R_
> 
> _Lucas Ripley, Fire Chief, SFD_

On a personal note, my personal relationship disclosure to was filed in December. Chief Lucas Ripley and Victoria Ripley's disclure paperwork is on file as well. Copies of this memo and appropriate forms will be available at the wedding.

Sincerely,

Francis Smith

* * *

"It can't be that bad. Is he jerk or something? Bad reputation? Former surgeon?"

Jack answered first. "Because it's David Mayhorn. Captain Bishop just told us."

You could have heard a pin drop. No wonder Maya had been trying to get both Ripley and Vic in a good mood and then wanted them separated . . .

"What?" she said. "How did? What?"

"Well," Jack said. "The new policy has been requesting reports of relationships with possible conflicts of interest for officers. Usually same rank at different stations were not considered conflicts. . . or ones in the far past." He glanced at Vic and then at Kat. "The battalion chief wouldn't know - no one is in line for a command position. . ."

"Of course Bishop didn't tell Chief Frankel after the big dust up I heard about" Vic couldn't process it.

"What could she tell Frankel anyway? She told Frankel that she didn't anticipate issues between herself, Andy or me?" Jack pointed out. "Refuse his transfer here because he dated the chief's wife for a minute almost two years ago? And he went to a wedding with Kat?"

"Is that all it was, Kat? Or are you two dating?" Vic asked.

Kat hesitated. "Is it wrong if I say sometimes?"

The team groaned.

"What did you want me to say? I didn't know he was going to be transferred here."

"Obviously you two don't talk very much. He never mentioned his transfer to your station?"

"He mentioned he'd applied for a few transfers and would hear back sometime. I only met him two months ago, and our first date was the wedding. I invited him to a firefighter wedding, not knowing that-" Kat had legitimate points to her arguments.

"When did you find out that he and Vic had dated?" Dean asked.

"I didn't get to sit with him until later, so I found out after the reception . . . at his place."

Travis jumped in. "Look, I've heard he's a solid firefighter. He didn't stir anything up when he found out Vic was married to the Chief. Probably a nice guy."

"He is," Vic and Kat said at the same time.

"Now this isn't my business, but I'm gonna ask now," Dean said. "Did the Chief know in advance?"

"About the transfer? I don't think so. There was a ton to catch up on after 2 weeks off. He tries to not deal with personnel stuff here at alland depends on Frankel for it. He worries that if he gets involved at 19 that it would make it difficult for him to remain objective. He noticed Mayhorn was at the wedding and knew that he was someone's date since he wasn't invited, but I'd bet Frankel assumed that he was another firefighter from her battalion invited to the wedding."

"That's settled," Gibson said. "I'm sure it won't be awkward. We've got these two rookies who are eager."

"And untried." Vic reminded them, "That must be why they sending us Mayhorn. He's experienced. Two new rookies, Andy's going to be in aid car with me part time, Warren and Sullivan are gone. We needed somebody."

There were footsteps coming up the stairs, more than one person. Six people to be precise. Captain Bishop, Andy, the two rookies, David Mayhorn, and the chief.

 _Sure it wasn't going to be awkward, right Jack_ , Vic mentally mused, fixing her neutral smile on her face, mirrored by Lucas wearing his very best 'Chief face.' David Mayhorn, who stood over six three, was positively uncomfortable being confronted with friendly Jedi Master Ripley.

"Wanted to wish the whole team well. We're hoping for great things for the new team," Ripley was quiet, neutral, and authoritative. 

"I wanted you to be fully aware of the changes our team will be going through this year," Bishop kept her words equally neutral. 

"I'm happy to see all of you on the team," Ripley was so solicitous. "Welcome to Station 19." He shook hands with all three newcomers. David hesitated a few moments before accepting the handshake. "I'm off, more new recruits to congratulate on their first day."

When the Chief left, the whole group stood very quietly. The rookies were certainly wondering what the heck was going on. Andy filled the air, "Captain, why don't we all go down to the barn, get everyone's stuff moved in and maybe run a few drills."

"Excellent plan," Maya agreed. "I need to start pairing up people for mentoring and training anyway."

* * *

There was a request for Aid Car 19 around dinner time. Andy and Vic took the call together. It was a simple arm fracture that they splinted and dropped off at Pacific North. It was a bit of a drive, and Vic could tell Andy wanted to say something.

"If you keep drumming your fingers on the steering wheel, you're going to break it," Vic gave Andy an opportunity to speak. "Are we about to talk?"

"I want to talk," Andy said. "But I'm sure you heard."

"Yes, that you and Fire Grinch are living together but not _together_ anymore. That ' _together_ ' lasted one week."

"Everyone else has hazarded an opinion. Do you have one?"

"I'm learning not to form opinions without more facts."

"You want some facts? I want to know whose side you're going to be on - mine or his." It wasn't clear from Andy's question who 'he' was - Ripley or Sullivan. 

"Oh I'm Switzerland or the Hague or something. I told you this was a 'you and him' problem. Not a you, me, him, and Ripley problem."

"It's not fair," Andy declared."Frankel, she called all of us - Jack, Maya, Sullivan, me. And only Sullivan and I got reamed out."

Vic's response was measured. "Why do you think that's unfair?"

"Because everyone had a relationship that was outside of policy."

"Andy, only you and I had relationships that were outside of policy. Jack and Maya didn't start dating until they were both lieutenants. Maya occasionally dated a lieutenant who wasn't at her own station. David and I didn't violate policy, then or now. I'm the one who slept with and married the Fire Chief. You were with both Jack and Sullivan, both of whom spent time as your superior officer during the relationships."

Andy thought on that. "I guess if anything Jack was more egregious cuz we was together for 6 months. Still, Frankel didn't say a single thing about you either."

"Well she's my boss's boss but the superior officer is the one who's technically responsible. Her boss is the Chief who she can't yell at. We did get yelled at by the fire commissioner and a couple lawyers and the assistant to the mayor and the head of PR and I agreed to sign my life away for a wedding."

"But you - the two of you decided that together. Not Sullivan. He decided to go public. He decided to make declarations on his own. He put all of our private business out there and basically grovelled to Frankel."

"What did you think was going to happen Andy? You thought he was going to standby once he found out about the baby? You thought that you could hide it from him forever? Especially knowing Ripley almost definitely knew."

"I thought you said you weren't taking a side."

"I'm not taking a side, but I'm not going to let you give yourself some crazy talk."

Andy was silent for a couple more seconds. "So if this you not taking a side, you're saying that the Chief is really mad."

"I did not say that. Because he would be really mad if I said anything about his opinions."

"I feel that your question dodge is answer enough."

"Look, I tried to help out some at the wedding when Sully was upset. Obviously this did not work out well. Both of you were desperate in different ways and both of you felt cornered and trapped. I'm going to listen, I'll be your friend, and I'm not going to tell everything you say about Sully to my husband. I'm not going to interfere." 

"So are you going to say little and do little?"

"The baby is still coming, so one way or another something will get solved. And I think that the rest of our station is going to be way more trouble for action than me. I'm only around part-time, but they have to deal with you everyday."

That made Andy laugh a little, "They steal three cell phones one time and now they think they're all professional matchmakers."

Vic would have answered. but she had a sudden wave of nausea. To cover it she coughed into her hands. "Coughing gross." She reached over to the hand sanitizer and sanitized them, briefly smelling it. That whiff of alcohol should still work long enough on her nighttime sickness. Hopefully she could hold it off long enough to get back to the station so she could vomit if necessary in private.

* * *

  
Fortunately there were minimal calls after that. Vic avoided Mayhorn for the evening and tried to engage with the rookies. Iris was very introverted and Blake turned out to be loud and possibly believed he was invincible. They would have to work on bringing Iris out and tapping back Blake before he got himself injured.

At the end of their first overnight shift, Captain Bishop congratulated the rookies on their first day. She also mentioned how great it was that Mayhorn had agreed to transfer here. "As part of the tradition of joining to Station 19, we let the newbies choose the bar tonight and buy everyone drinks. Where should we go?"

David immediately stepped up, "I like the Forge."

"We're actually going to let the rookies pick this time," Andy spoke up. It was left unsaid that the Forge was a regular hangout for the guys are 23 and if David was going to integrate into 19, he'd have to hang out with 19.

Blake and Iris looked at each other. Blake started. "I moved here from Cleveland so I'm open to any suggestions. There a couple places near the academy that we used to go to but-"

Iris said, "I want to go to Joe's. I've heard about it but never been there. It's legendary as the Grey Sloan and Station 19 bar."

"It is convenient," Travis agreed. "Easy to park at the station and walk there."

"So Joe's it is," Maya agreed. She paused. "For this type of event, it is typically a members only thing. So for those of you who have significant others, consider this a semi mandatory team building activity. We would appreciate it if significant others did not attend. Even if they are members of the department."

That meant Sullivan (if he counted today), Francis, and Ripley were not invited. It made sense. Maya needed to set the tone for what kind of leader she would be and get to know the rookies. The presence of Ripley this morning and Vic had been enough to unsettle them.

Besides, no one knew yet type of people these newbies were. They could be blabbermouths or gossipers. A little gossip internally within the station wasn't necessarily a bad thing especially with everyone being so close. But with Sullivan in Operations, Francis running PR, and Vic married to the Chief, it wouldn't be wrong to be careful.

Because if they'd learned nothing in the past year, word did spread.

"Okay, everyone, see you tonight," Bishop said. The rookies immediately departed while the old crew hung together for a few minutes.

Travis was Vic's ride to her class this morning. Might as well negotiate for the use of a car for tonight too. "Want to pick me up tonight? I can drive to the bar. I'll be the designated driver in exchange for using your car?"

"Still mourning the loss of your Jeep?"

"She was very faithful. Ripley's on call so I feel bad to bar hop if he can't."

Travis said, "Okay. I'm going to have to tell Levi not got to stop by Joe's tonight either." He spoke to Dean, "That goes for you too.

"Jack's my date tonight. Let's see if he falls in love with Iris."

"Very funny," Jack responded.

"But you actually got engaged to the last girl that came by the station." Vic teased.

"I didn't try to date Vic. Or Kat. That was Dean." Jack retorted.

"I didn't try to date Kat. Nikki only thought I tried to date Kat. Besides I think Maggie and I are in a good place. She has a drawer and a key."

"Hopefully she's using two forms of birth control," Vic baited him. "That is lightning speed for Dean."

"Not everybody marries the first person who proposes to them in a hospital bed." Dean grumbled.

"I heard from Meredith Maggie had a chance back when someone beat up her last ex, DeLuca, right? But he's dating Meredith now." Andy came by.

"No. If I remember correctly her last boyfriend was some jerk named Dr. Jackson Avery."

"Never really met him," Vic said.

"You probably saw him at the Halloween party. Pretty boy blue eyes, chip on his shoulder. Treated Maggie like crap."

"According to Maggie," Andy said.

"You know what?" Jack said. "Let's leave Dean alone. We've been waiting so long for him to actually have a relationship. His mom has to be over the moon."

"It's great that at least two of the doctors from Grey Sloan finally dated outside of the hospital. It seems like the pickings there are kind of slim." Travis said.

"Same problem in our house." Dean reminded them.

"Whatever. Mayhorn didn't count until today, even if he is dating Kat and also dated me." Vic said.

"Yeah, then Jack and Maya and now Jack and Francis. Game of Thrones." Andy agreed.

"So says the person who's pregnant with their ex Captain's baby." Bishop walked by en route to her office. "See you all tonight."

* * *

Vic didn't have any issues with today's class, even though she was post shift. It had been that slow overnight. Ripley had planned on working late since he was on call anyway. They exchanged a couple secret decoder ring. 'I love you's.' Vic kept an app on her phone. She was sure he actually used the decoder ring. That left her a few hours to nap, eat dinner and wait for Travis.

Travis drove up in his truck and Vic happily switched seats with him. They decided to park at the station and walk the block and a half to Joe's. 

The drinking must have started without them because Mayhorn and Kat greeted them both with huge hugs. Mayhorn actually picked her up and spun her around. He proceeded to do the same to Travis and then Kat.

"Down boy. Down," Vic mock commanded. She ordered a pitcher of beer to be brought over to the three Station 19 tables. She paid for her O'Douls in cash and had it put in a regular glass.

Maya took a big gulp of beer, but Vic could see that she hadn't had much. The same didn't go for Jack and Dean who having a long protracted discussion with the rookies about darts. Jack and Dean sat deliberately between Iris and Blake to make sure they had no opportunities to flirt or gaze at each other longingly or meaningfully. Andy was stuck snapping photos of everything with her, Jack's, Maya's and Dean's phones and laughing at them.

"How far ahead are they?" Vic sipped her beer -she was a total vodka girl.

"Oh. Dean and Jack decided to pregame at my place before Andy picked us up. Lieutenant Herrera is now a permanent designated driver and station photographer for having the audacity to get knocked up." Maya said over some more beer.

"Wait till you see the pictures we're gonna take for Kat's almost one year anniversary in a few weeks. This album is more 'meeting new rookies' chapter on Facebook." Andy took a pic of Kat taking a shot with Mayhorn.

"We need cosmos, rookie!" Travis yelled at the other group. Iris was up like a shot and brought over three cosmos. Vic waved her away, holding up the keys. 

Maya handed it to Iris instead. "Iris, here, like me, is a swimmer."

"You mean a runner," Andy protested.

"I also swim, a little. I am thinking that a triathlon could be the next big thing. It'll be great for my competitive spirit."

"I swim some," Iris started hesitantly.

"We're not going to see Carina tonight, are we?" Andy interrupted as a few doctors wandered in.

"Her, no. I haven't talked to her since the wedding," Maya said. "I swear she's the only OB in the hospital. I'm too busy being Captain right now. I barely got home before Jack and Dean showed up to pre game. They helped themselves to the scotch while I changed."

Vic's phone vibrated. It was a text message from Ripley. _Tractor trailer crash, going to scene. Don't wait up_.

By the end of the night, Vic agreed to drive the two rookies and Travis home. Kat and Mayhorn took an Uber together. Andy dropped off the captain, lieutenant, and best friend at their respective places.

When she got home her apartment was dark and silent; Sullivan's door was closed. She stared at it for a couple seconds, idly rubbing her stomach against the slight movement she was beginning to feel of the baby.

Might as well work on Kat's album.

* * *

  
Travis had gotten super drunk, and Vic realized she had not necessarily thought through her entire plan. She couldn't leave Travis without a car, so she had to bring him home. She did have to have half carry him in.

As Vic had long known him, Travis was generally a funny friendly drunk. He kept coming up with baby names that he thought Andy could use. She heard his ongoing inner monologue about how sweet and friendly Levi was. She also got to hear a less sweet and friendly monologue about Levis oral skills.

Vic changed into night-time t-shirt and shorts. Then Travis insisted they sit down and watch TV on the big screen. But he didn't want to sit on the couch. He said he kind of felt like laying down, and he want to lay down on the floor with some mindless Amazon Prime TV. He also didn't want Vic to leave because he wanted to discuss whether or not she thought Carnival Row was total crap.

That led to an interesting debate about whether or not Orlando Bloom and Kit Harrington were or were not brothers. Eventually they both dozed off on the floor.

2 hours later, Ripley came home to find his wife in the embrace of her gay best friend on his floor. To be clear, Travis was embracing Vic, who was turned away from him dead asleep.

The tractor-trailer crash had been not too awful, mostly time-consuming. There are only two fatalities out of the 10 car pile-up.

Since they were sleeping so peacefully, Ripley decided to go take a shower first. He put on clean boxers and a t-shirt and tried to reclaim his wife.

The problem was that Travis appeared to have her in a bit of a death grip. Lucas was faced with the option of deliberately waking her all pregnant from getting some solid sleep or trying to pry Travis's arms off of her. Or he could go back to his own bed and sleep by himself. That was not appealing. 

Or . . .

* * *

  
Travis woke up with a splitting headache. His eyes fluttered open, and he wondered where he was. He discovered a very masculine blonde arm partially covering his chest.

How drunk he gotten? Did he pick up a hot guy at Joe's bar and bring him home? If so, why did he feel like he was on the floor? His eyes followed that blond arm up the shoulder to the very attractive, if very taken, Chief Ripley who opened his deliciously gorgeous blue eyes. "Good morning, Travis."

"Chief?"

"Don't you think we're a little bit past that now?" Ripley said, his tone inscrutable. "After everything that happened last night?"

At that point Travis looked down and realized that a sleeping Vic was sandwiched between himself and Ripley. She'd curled up her head on the Chief's chest, completely comfortable and content.

"Sir?" Travis asked in confusion, "Did we. . ." He didn't finish that sentence. Was it possible he got drunk enough to have a threesome with his best friend and her husband? It wasn't that Ripley wasn't hot as fuck - even hotter now in his t-shirt and boxers - but Travis generally wasn't the type ever touched a girl if he could avoid it, and he generally did not screw around if he was in a committed relationship.

"And I thought you would have been more clear memory of how meaningful it was to all of us," Ripley said.

"I . . . fuck . . . we really-" Travis paused. He checked out his clothes; he wearing exactly what he'd had on yesterday. "You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

Ripley snorted playfully. "I did come home to find you wrapped up in my wife on my floor in my house."

"All very true, so I guess I did deserve that."

"You did," Ripley confirmed.

"I would get out, but -" Travis tried to move his arm which was underneath Vic's shoulder. "You want to be the one to wake her? She is sleeping really soundly."

"And you snore. She's always been a heavy sleeper, I usually take my shower before she even wakes up." Ripley gently shook Vic, "Eggy, honey, wake up."

She yawned, wiggled a little bit and threw one arm over her husband's neck. "Don't want to - sleeping."

"Time to get up Vic. Wife." Travis marveled at the change in Ripley when he was speaking to Vic. His voice and tone with much softer and the softness went from his eyes to his lips. Not that his cheek bones were not amazingly cut.

"Wake up, Eggy," he said.

"Or you could stay and keep me warm," she mumbled. That hand from his neck went down and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to her. She started to press little kisses on Ripley's chest. Now it was almost funny to see that Ripley looked like he had died and gone to heaven yet still trying to not look to whipped.

"Vic," his voice took a more authoritative tone. "You have to get up."

"No, keep me warm. Missed you last night."

Since she was awake enough to speak, Travis forcibly removed his arm this time. Then he cleared his throat.

She pulled away slightly from Ripley and cast half a glance at Travis. "Hey Trav." She focused more coherently on Ripley and then back at Travis. "Oh, did we have that threesome?"

Ripley half chortled. "Great minds think alike."

She tried to snuggle back into Ripley who scooted back to his knees and swept her up into his arms. She still wasn't awake because she kept batting at Ripley's shirt, trying to get it off of him. His eyes went from the loving look he gave Vic to the significantly sterner one he gave Travis them on the floor.

"Damn," Travis said, "I'm surprised she wakes up for the klaxon."

"Think about how late you were up last night. Post-shift she went to class yesterday and she's going to have to get up to go to class today too in about an hour."

Travis checked his watch and saw it was eight. "So you want me to get out of here?"

"You can have breakfast. We usually grab something and go, but I'm sure she'll want to see you. We'll be back out here in about 30 minutes. Help yourself to anything you find."

"So I should just hang out here waiting for you and Vic to do your stuff?"

"It is my house and my rules." Ripley corrected himself. "Mostly her rules and our house."

They went down the hall, so Travis decided to busy himself by picking through the kitchen. He didn't remember the house being quite so clean before. The dining room table was covered with books. Paramedic books, Medic One books, Management of Fire books.

He hunted around and could not find any real coffee. He found a lot of decaf, including the stuff by the coffee maker. It also appeared they were going through some type of clean eating craze because the freezer was full of lean steak and pretty much nothing else. They had matching lunch coolers in the fridge and lots of vegetables. The lunch thing was new to Travis, but it made sense because she would need a lunch for her class.

Since his head was pounding, he got himself out some orange juice and drank that while he made some whole wheat toast in an industrial size toaster. Vic was the designated driver so she probably was having no such need to settle the contents of her stomach. Still there was that persistent pulse in his head; eating the toast with some butter and a little cinnamon and sugar did not improve his mood.

The clock was mocking him at 8:20 now. There is no way he was going to try a decaf coffee with this hangover. He opened a couple more shelves. Nope, no caffeine anywhere. No sodas, no espresso, no caffeinated tea. All decaf herbal tea.

Were they really getting dressed? He could hear the shower on. Ripley had said he'd usually showered while Vic slept.

With no other choice and in desperate need for caffeine, Travis knocked on their bedroom door. "Sorry to bother you two, but where is the real coffee? I am so unbelievably sorry, but coffee. Where is the coffee with caffeine?"

"Hold your horses," Vic opened the door about 4 inches. "The coffee is on the bottom of the pantry. It's instant."

"Instant?" Travis grumbled. "I thought you were civilized around here. And Vic, make sure you cover up that." Of the few inches of Vic skin that he could see on her neck, there was a new bite mark which had not been present 20 minutes ago.

Vic licked her lips, "I'll fix it when we're done. 10 more minutes."

That conversation was finished off because it appeared something seized Vic from behind growling and closed the door.

As Travis made himself the disgusting instant coffee by microwaving a cup of water, he reminded himself that he was the one who was intruding on them. He was the dumbass who decided to get drunk and crashed at the Chief's house with newlyweds. Or whatever it counted if they had been married for a year and got re-married/vow renewed.

Exactly 10 minutes later, a freshly uniformed dry Chief with his arm around also dry/hickey concealed uniformed Vic arrived in the kitchen. The coffee machine turned itself on, and Vic efficiently filled two sealed coffee mugs. Ripley toasted four slices a whole wheat bread in their massive toaster and then use the microwave to melt some cheese on them making two fake grilled cheese sandwiches. Vic quickly cut up two apples, sneaking a piece to herself and Travis.

And her husband caught her doing that, "I hope that's your apple."

She did a head bop with a twirl. "Half of what you own is mine."

"Fine," he kissed her, aligning their bodies again and then took a big bite out of both sandwiches.

"You two are so cute it makes me sick," Travis observed.

"We've been doing this for how long now?" she asked her husband.

Ripley was taking out the lunch boxes, barely detaching himself from her, and setting them on the kitchen island. "Since right after last Thanksgiving."

"First we did at my old place, then diner, and now here. I think he's a better cook than me after 600 years of making family style meals. He makes these chocolate chip cookies that are to die for.

"Oh you still allowed to have cookies?" he asked, "because it seems you went keto or something without telling me."

Vic gave him an 'are you serious' eye roll, "We're eating bread."

"Where is the coffee and all the yummy food? Two months ago when you got out of the hospital, I restocked this place."

The couple exchanged looks, and Ripley was the one who spoke. "My blood pressure. They suggested no caffeine, less alcohol, and the Mediterranean diet with more superfoods."

"We didn't go crazy," Vic responded; Ripley's hand was hooked in her belt loops as she fed him a piece of apple too. "We'll eat the other stuff if we go out or something, but we don't keep it in the house right now.

"Yep, olive oil, garlic, steak, perfect." Ripley went back to kissing her.

"Stop it," she wrapped his knuckles. "I've got to get to class, and you need to get to work Fire Chief."

"Meetings pushed back since I got called in last night." Ripley gave her a bite of one of the sandwiches. "I can come sit in on your class."

"Absolutely not," Vic admonished him. "You know what? Trav, why don't you drop me off at class today since 'Mr. can't keep his hands to himself' is going to scare the other students."

"I don't want to scare them," Chief Ripley said. "I want them to have a healthy respect."

"I think they have a healthy respect and fear of you already," Vic said. "I want them to learn to respect me, not you."

"She's right; she's always right."

"Go and don't forget to eat your garlic." She dropped two containers of pickled garlic in each of their lunch boxes and took her sandwich from him.

"Fine, let's go."

At exactly 0845, Vic got in the car with Travis and Chief Ripley got into the department SUV. He was making some kind of face with a mix of frustration, longing, and resignation. It may Travis Wonder exactly what he'd interrupted.

"Is he okay?" Travis assumed that the shower had been on for his benefit to mask the sounds of Vic and Ripley, so the frustration shouldn't be . . . physical.

"He's fine. He's had weeks of being mostly alone with me and is adjusting to sharing again." she said, "Since we stopped going to the diner as much, morning has kind of been us time. I think he hadn't planned on company. "

"I didn't plan this. Why did you ask me to drive you anyway? He works there."

"If I drive to headquarters, I park in the staff and visitor's garage. He parks in the special Chief garage -it's in the back underneath headquarters. At my rank, I'd usually not be let in there." She smiled. "And you're probably not going to kiss me a bunch to which slows me getting out of the car."

"Nope, I'm going to leave your butt at the front door. Do you see him while you're at headquarters?"

"No," Vic shook her head. "He spends a good part of his time at other stations and in meetings. That's why sometimes you pick me up."

"So you never visit his office and - I mean you - this morning and yesterday morning . . ." She ducked her head at Trav's words. "I knew you were too cheerful when you came up the stairs yesterday." 

"Maya was trying to soften us up for dropping the Mayhorn hand grenade," Vic said. "But no, at his office. I mean - not very often.

"You don't?!" He wouldn't have been shocked to hear that she went upstairs and 'visited' chief between every class.

"There's a whole pool of secretaries outside of his office. And their lunch break is not that long."

Travis cast her a doubtful look.

"Trav, HQ is his space, not my space. I'm never going to be an officer, and I eat with my classmates. The less his regular staff realize I'm in the building, the better."

Now Travis got it. Vic was fully aware that she was married to Ripley, but she wanted to make sure that she viewed separately from him. If she were too 'affectionate' with him in HQ, it would put a different tenor on their relationship.

"I didn't expect that out of you," Travis said. "The way you two act around the station sometimes."

"That actually doesn't happen that often. Like count on one hand number of times. At 19 he's visiting my space and I'm in charge then. I pick the time and the place. Besides, I don't think a single one of us can say we haven't had sex in the station. You and Grant."

"That is good point, master debater. I guess Ben didn't have his wife over. I don't think Dean has yet.

Vic started to laugh, "I know instead both of you went to their workplace. And we know Ben's definitely done it there."

"How did you-"

"None the doors off the atrium locked. Not one. I saw everybody at my wedding."

"Everybody?" Trav said.

"I'm not saying anything else," she joked. "But, no, I didn't even get to have sex at my own wedding. You and Levi having a good time?"

"When me and Levi see each other," the affection between Vicley was throwing his relationship into harsh relief. "He'll come to my place a lot after his regular shift ends around 8pm. I'll make us dinner and talk about our day."

"And you made fun of us for being domestic?"

Travis said, "Levi is not domestic. He gets to wash the dishes. We don't do that cute little dance / cooking thing I saw this morning. Who makes the lunches?"

"Both of us, but me lately because I've had more free time."

"He seems like he wants to keep you pretty close." Travis ventured. "I wish I had time like that with Levi,"

"You'll get there," Vic encouraged. "If that's what both of you want. Maybe you guys should try like do something together. Sometimes we have a game night - go to Dave & Busters. Especially now that I'm only working one shift, we can do date night more often."

"If I thought you were sleeping hard today, you should see Levi post call. He falls asleep sometimes during dinner."

"You wake him up the way Ripley woke me up?"

"Not then." Travis grinned, "but maybe later."

"Does that man even use his new apartment?"

"Every 24 hour shift I'm on," Travis said. "If I'm not at work and he's not sleeping at the hospital, then we'll be at my place. It's that he has two over nights in the hospital a week, and I have two at the fire station, which gives us about three nights at my place, if he doesn't cancel because he's sleeping post call."

"So date night might be tough. Maybe you guys should start with something small and domestic at his place. Does he iron, cook, exercise? I mean he cycles, right?"

"Yes, slowly."

"You'll figure something out. Here we are," Vic said. Travis stopped, and she hopped out and went into HQ. Ripley passed them with a wave, heading into the other garage.

* * *

Sullivan brought the burgers when he dropped by Ripley's office for lunch, "Okay Chief, burgers, fries, onion rings. Coke for you and a milkshake for me from my favorite drive-in on Broadway."

"I'll have the burger and the milkshake. You can keep the fries." His best friend deftly claimed the milkshake.

"You're stealing my milkshake?"

"I don't drink soda. Or caffeine."

"Really, when did this start?" Sullivan couldn't believe his ears. Ripley turned down fries and onion rings?

"We switched to the Mediterranean diet when my wife almost died."

That made Sullivan wince, "You gonna use that excuse every time?"

"Pretty much," Ripley separated the bun from the burger and started shredding the beef.

"Did you take the bread off of the burger?"

"Yes." Ripley pulled out his lunch cooler, set out a steak salad, and dropped the meat and pickled garlic on the salad.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Superfoods."

"Pickled garlic is a superfood?" Sullivan examined the bottle doubtfully.

"Garlic is a superfood. Lowers blood pressure and cholesterol." he said. "Pickling it makes it less pungent."

"Do I need to check if Vic is drugging the water?"

"Very funny. I need all the help I can get to keep up with her since she went back to work."

"Did you give up beer too? If you did, I don't know you anymore, and we aren't friends."

Ripley chuckled. "All in moderation."

"True. Though you don't do anything in moderation with her. Where is she right now? I thought you'd eat lunch with her every day."

"No, trying to keep it professional. At least a little professional."

"No sexy lunch time visits?"

"Not unless I want the secretaries to share it with everyone. I think they have a pool going for how many times she'll come visit me during the classes."

"How many times?" Sullivan asked knowingly.

"We've committed to zero," Ripley gave Sullivan a disbelieving glance. "Enough about me. I know why you're here. Bring on the Herrera sadness."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Interesting. My sources say she dumped you again. But you didn't move out."

"This time it was a mutual dumping."

"Do I need the scotch in my bottom drawer?"

"You're in remarkably good mood for someone who's wife's ex-boyfriend just joined her station."

"One of us needs to be because it looks like somebody murdered your puppy."

"No one murdered my puppy. She got mad because I agreed with everything her battalion chief said when she wanted to bite Frankel's head off."

"I don't see how that made things a mutual dumping."

"She told me to go sleep in the other bedroom. So I said fine. And I walked out."

"You two are damn idiots," Ripley said. "She changes her mind at every opportunity. If you just waited 10 minutes, she probably would have reconsidered and took you back. I heard that you guys were doing well for a week."

"I thought we were doing well," Sullivan started turn red. "I even tried to talk about my feelings to her."

"Your feelings - because when I saw you last - talking was not with what you were doing with her."

"I might have done that too. But I thought we had something. I thought that it could work. And it did while we stayed home and didn't touch on the department."

"Home? It's home now?"

"I broke my lease and don't have anywhere else to live, so yes."

"I was under the impression this was a two-bedroom. Where is this future baby going to live?" his friend inquired.

"I don't know, Rip. I have to see her everyday. She's not talking to me. The past week we've avoided each other."

"What did you think was going to happen, Robert?" Ripley said. "She's obsessed with her station and her position. She's pregnant, and she feels like the battalion chief is out to get her."

"The battalion chief is out to get her. Frankel would like her to act like an officer and listen. Not argue with authority."

Ripley choked on his milkshake, "I thought she liked it when you took an authoritative tone with her."

"You sly dog. You heard about that too huh?"

"I did," Ripley wiggled his eyebrows. "So you can't tie her to the bed and work your problems out?"

"Not if I don't want to get arrested. Do you know how many domestic violence questions they ask at each OB visit? Besides, with my luck Ryan Tanner would answer the call."

"Who?" Ripley asked.

"Ryan Tanner," Sullivan repeated, "Police officer that moved to California. I'm pretty sure he started dating some other police officer instead of Andy when he moved away last year."

Ripley's face remained carefully blank. "I see. I don't suppose Ryan got engaged?"

"You might be right," he said. "You know for someone who's supposed to be separate from Station 19, you do seem to be up on everybody's business."

"I only care so much about business that affects me. Travis's business affects Vic which affects me. Gibson's business affects Francis which affects me. The Herrera business affects you which affects me.

"Fine, the whole situations crappy, okay? There."

"I've never really had the problem where my wife wouldn't talk to me. At least not this way. There was a week where we didn't communicate, but she actually like moved out and wouldn't come home."

"I think I'm going to try to give her a cooling off. I'll work late when she's off call, and are we still going to box once a week?"

"Yeah, you can come to our place on a weekdays where she would be home. That way you won't have to spend a night in silence with her. You'll get out some of that frustration."

"And you're not frustrated with that transfer? Mayhorn? I might have been busy with Herrera during your wedding, but it doesn't make me dumb. You were ready to throttle the guy when he lined up for the dollar dance." Sullivan shrugged, "I didn't spend that whole week only in bed with her. We did talk, and Andy filled me in on that drama. I also processed some of his paperwork for Hastings."

"Yes, Captain Bishop told me about the transfer the day Vic returned to work. I ended up with a passed out Montgomery on my floor this morning and not a Mayhorn, so I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"If I know you, you gave her some riptides to make sure you didn't have anything to worry about."

"I plead the fifth."

"You would."

Ripley ate some of his salad, "Just because your sometimes woman tells my woman everything, doesn't mean you get the same."

"How did you end up the happily married one?" Sullivan stole the milkshake back and finished it.

Ripley was unfazed. "You're current plan 'getting back together, again' plan involves you doing nothing till she cools down."

"Do you think she's going to cool down?"

"Not a chance. Every time you try to give her space, she hides from you. As for cooling off, I'm under the impression she's still pissed off at Frankel for an argument they had over 2 years ago during the Incinerator. 2 weeks is nothing. She might beat you at grudge holding."

"So what should I do?"

"Talk to her. Really talk to each other. Or better, mostly let her talk." Ripley didn't particularly respect Herrera at this point, but Sullivan seemed committed to getting somewhere with her.

"I told you we did that. We talked about our families and about the baby."

"Did you discuss how this baby was going to fit into your careers with the department?"

"No. I don't think opening with that will help now because how things affected her career is what brought the explosion. Any other ideas?"

"You can try making up with her. Then you have to say you're sorry. And are you sorry?" Ripley wasn't sure on that. "If you won't apologize, you could try listening to her point of view and that might be enough for her."

"Yes," Sullivan contemplated that option. "There's also a strong chance she'll yell at me too." 

"Please don't do anything to make her jealous. I tried that in my early marriages and that did not work. How about meet her halfway? Invite her to lunch here and show you support her career by introducing her to Hastings. You can always try jewelry, but somebody told me that was a terrible idea."

"At least you learn," Sullivan was thinking out loud. "We do have an ultrasound appointment in a few weeks . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ripley seems to be in pretty good spirits, doesn't he? Unless someone gets between he and Vic . . . good thing it was Travis.
> 
> How do you think Sullivan is going to interpret Ripley's advice this time? Think it's going to work out better?


	4. Week 7 - The One with the Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battalion is called to a hi-rise apartment fire. It has unanticipated consequences.
> 
> MAJOR character death warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the card system  
> Yellow - good shape  
> Green - stable  
> Red - critically ill  
> Black - dead/dying
> 
> There is a section that may be more graphic and gruesome than usual. Heads up you may skim that part.
> 
> (If you must know, yes, eyeballs do explode from heat when the vitreous humor boils. But is anyone going to miss him anyway? No, me neither. Happy Holidays.)
> 
> Oh, Megs, I dedicate this chapter to you.

**Mid April**  
**Vic Week 7 (blueberry)**  
**Andy week 20**

Everyone was in row for morning lineup with Captain Bishop. She gave everyone's uniforms pretty much a cursory glance. She didn't really seem to care if Dean's collar was or wasn't straight. She did give more attention to the rookies' uniforms. There also was some scent in the air that she kept trying to find the source of. It was somewhat smoky.

After searching vainly for the source, she said, "All right, it'll be myself, Mayhorn, Noonan and Stanley on ladder. Montgomery, Miller, Gibson, and Reynolds on engine. Usually I wouldn't be on this shift, but for the next couple months with all the new rookies I'm going to be spending a lot more time on this shift than others. It seems like C shift might not have done an adequate job of cleaning after the last fire call so we're going to be washing the trucks today. It should be nice day outside for spring. Herrera and Hughes on aid car, you're getting rig maintenance and restocking. Dismissed."

The group broke up and Vic quietly confronted Travis. "Why are you cologne and burned pancakes?"

Travis played dumb, "What? I took a shower this morning."

"Then I suggest you shower again and change your uniform before everybody figures out you're the reason we're washing the rigs."

"Levi can't cook," Travis blurted out.

"What?"

"He can't cook. He was living with his mom for so long that he doesn't know how to cook. I've tried to help him make pancakes from a mix this morning."

"Like add water to it mix?"

"Yes, that kind of mix. He can't cook. He can perform an appendectomy from start to finish and he can't cook."

Vic tried to hold in her giggles. "He burned the pancakes?"

"No, he set them on fire first," Travis said. " _He actually set them on fire_. I used our coffee to put it out. I didn't have an extra uniform so I had to come as I was."

"Oohhh, you slept over!? That's rare." Vic said. New redness covered his ears. "It's getting so serious -you tried something domestic. Should I ask him his intentions?"

"You should ask me my intentions," Travis retorted. "This is the first time he's lived alone. Maybe I pushed him too fast."

"I'm sure it'll get better. Maybe you should start with something simpler like boiling water."

"You are so funny. He'll probably burn that too."

"Run and take a shower. I'll find you an extra uniform t-shirt, and you can just say you wearing it since you don't want to get your other one messed up while washing."

"I forget all the sneaky skills you've learned, Victoria Ripley."

"Why would I sneak about anything at this point?" Vic said.

"I can promise you there's no betting pool to see when you'll be pregnant. You're so skinny right now that you need to eat six sandwiches yesterday. I think your morning breakfasts might be too far on the side of health food when you need more donuts." Travis said seriously. "Instead we're all trying to pick out Andy's delivery date. Want in?" 

"I'll have to think on that one - the delivery date, not the donuts," Vic fiddled with her thumb. "I need to find a date that would be most dramatic for her to deliver on and pick that one."

* * *

It was late that night when the klaxon went off. "Structure fire residential 18 floor penthouse. 211 Dexter Avenue North. Requesting aid car, ladder, engine, Stations 19, 20, 21, 22, 23."

Maya Bishop jumped out of her bed and found the rest of her team running down the stairs - some of them running more slowly than others. "They called most of battalion. This must be big."

Everyone started suiting up. Vic and Andy headed towards the aid car as usual. Maya was in full gear when she knocked on their window.

"Yes, Captain?" Andy rolled down the window.

"You two are going to stay outside, direct traffic, and set up outside triage. You are not allowed to enter the building."

Andy started to protest, "Captain."

"I am ordering this," Maya said. "It's not a standing order from the battalion chief. The elevators may be down, and I cannot have Andy trying to climb 18 flights of stairs in the smoke. There's plenty of other aid cars we'll have the available. You ladies are my most experienced medics, so you should be commanding triage outside."

"Copy that, Captain," Vic responded. Maya did have excellent points.

As they pulled out the station, the radio came alive, and then it sounded like Dean switched it to another frequency.

"I'm pretty sure I know what apartment this is." Dean said.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's Jackson Avery's. The Fox-Avery family owns the building."

"Have you ever been there before?" Maya asked.

"No," he said. "Why would I go to my girlfriend's ex's apartment?"

Maya did not appreciate that. "I need to know how many people are likely to be in the penthouse."

"Oh that," Dean said. "I'm under the impression that Jackson lives alone but ever since Maggie and he broke up, he keeps jumping from girl to girl. He'll have a girlfriend that lasts 2 months, 3 months maybe. He's pretty funny like that. Says one thing, does another."

"Okay, so his dating habits aside, you're saying there should only be him and potentially one other person usually up there."

"Yes," Dean confirmed. "Whoever his current slam pieces would be up there too."

Vic covered her mouth piece and whispered to Andy. "This guy sounds like a player and a total piece of work."

When they arrived at the apartment building, there were already plenty of people streaming out. Station 19 was the first one there so they parked, and Vic and Andy started to set up the outside triage area. They corralled all of the civilians into an area and started giving triage instructions. They kept their radios on, hearing chatter back and forth while their team went up the elevators to establish the 15th floor command post.

Battalion Chief Frankel and Chief Ripley both arrived in separate SUVs, grim faced. He wasn't supposed to be on call but if the Fox family was this big of a deal, he maybe came as a personal favor. They had their turnouts on, and he saw Vic and Andy outside. There was a slight softening of his features in relief as he realized that she was not going into the building.

Frankel acknowledged them, "19 already up?"

"Yes, ma'am," Vic said. 

Andy gave a brief report, "Captain Bishop with 19 has set up command and staging on the 15th floor. Full scale building evac ongoing. Elevators are stopping three floors below fire line."

"Good," Ripley observed. "Thank you, lieutenant."

They went into the building, getting on the elevator. Vic watched the doors open and close. She could still see the fire on that top floor, none of it has seemed to spread lower. The 15th floor was probably safe for command. Probably.

She directed all the new aid cars on arrival as 20 and 21 arrived. They were the basic EMS ones but she expected Medic One to arrive soon. From the radio, it sounded like Station 19 was being sent up one set of stairs to the 18th floor. The building had its own fire suppression system built in. The sprinklers had gone off, but it also had water that they could use and fire hoses up there. That was fortunate because above five stories your chances of reaching actual fire from the ground the basically zero unless you're going to helicopter it in.

According to the doorman, only Dr. Avery was anticipated to be in the apartment. The apartment surveillance did not have a record of an additional guest arriving with him last night.

Francis arrived in her compact car that had a SFD insignia painted on it. Right behind her, Maggie Pierce somehow managed to make it through the crowds into the forward triage area.

"Have they found him? Is he alive?" Maggie was asking. 

Francis grabbed Maggie's arm. "You can't go further."

"I saw it on the news; our parents called me." Maggie seemed to consider charging into the doors. Vic and Andy blocked her.

"There's nothing you can do," Andy said. "We're not allowed in the building either. The rest of our team is up there. They will find him. Dean will find him."

The radio crackled. "One civilian - severe burns, some kind of oil. Coming down the elevators - need medical intervention."

"Copy." Vic said. She switch frequencies. "Medic One, what's your ETA?"

Ben Warren answered. "3 minutes out."

"Okay," Vic said. "We have a severe burn victim coming. We'll have him on the gurney and we'll be doing basic BLS." She covered her radio, "Do you think Ben knows who it could be?"

"Should we tell him?" Andy asked.

"No," Maggie answered. "Don't tell him. We won't . . you can't. He's got to stay separated. Professional."

Andy looked at Maggie again. "Seriously - that goes for you too. No matter what comes through those doors, no matter what condition he's in, you have to stand by."

That's when the elevator doors binged and opened. Dean and David Mayhorn were carrying a badly-burned form.

"39 year old African American male with severe third-degree burns. Possible smoke inhalation. Pulse is thready. No signs of trauma." Dean rattled off.

Vic had very rarely seen Jackson Avery. So she heard he was a handsome man. Was. He had severe burns on his face, arms, and chest.

They placed him on the gurney, and Andy immediately started bagging him. Vic used her trauma sheers to split his clothes but unfortunately they had gruesomely melded to his chest. His face was burned almost beyond recognition with full thickness burns on his lips and his eyes were . . . boiled. Their vitreous humor had exploded from the heat.

Francis gripped Maggie even harder, allowing Maggie to hide her face. Dean's eyes traveled between Vic and Maggie. Vic shook her head. 

"We need to head back up. Can't let the fire spread to the other stories. We have three stations on it right now, but we left Captain up there with two rookies. She has Jack but it's a high-rise." Dean explained.

There was an explosion of noise from Dean's radio. "Reynolds, what the hell are you doing? Get away from that door." They could hear Jack's voice, higher pitched than usual with stress. "Opening that door could cause a backdraft. Stay the hell away. Captain!"  
  
They heard Maya swear and yell, "Gibson tackle him."

"I understand. Go." Andy commanded Dean. He and Mayhorn made tracks up to the elevator. "I can't get much from this bagging. I"m getting a lot of resistance. If we can't oxygenate . . ."

"I know," Vic said. She reexamined the burned skin. "It's not just smoke inhalation and burns. We probably have airway edema. Medic One is going to have the new fiber-optic scope. Tilt his head back and try to open his airway till they get here."

"What about a trach? It might be a better choice than a cric." Maggie asked, now looking at them. She referred to a cricothyrotomy, an emergency airway in the upper neck versus a trachetomy which was placed lower.

"He's still moving air for now and Medic One should be here any minute to decide on the cric," Vic answered. "With how he's burned, I don't know."

"While we wait, can you get IV access?" Andy suggested. "We're going to need it."

Vic called out to the other triaging teams. "I need a femoral access kit right now."

"You're going to put in a femoral line?" Andy said.

"Not exactly. It's his only access," Vic answered. "His arms and chest are out. He still intact down there. We need any access we can get, even peripheral access. Give me the biggest needle we've got - a 14."

One of the guys from 21 passed her one. She carefully felt near the right groin where he was still intact. She could feel the pulse of the artery so she moved medial, "Iodine," she called to the EMT. He splashed a bunch on the area and Vic stuck the needle in, passing easily into the large vein. "I'm in - normal saline wide open," Her assistant started squeezing a bag of normal saline while Vic taped down the line. "We still got a pulse."

The EMT helped her try to put monitors on him, but there was nowhere safe to put it on his chest. "Hold bagging. Let's roll him for a quick second." They turned him and saw that his back was badly burned but at least the shirt came off that side. "Push 10 mg of morphine," Vic ordered.

"That much?" Andy asked while still bagging him.

Vic dropped her voice. "He's burned inside and out. The pain - it has to be bad. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. He's got to have so much adrenaline right now, it might not even touch it."

That was when Medic One arrived, "Medic One team Ping, Taylor, Warren, and Varma. Give us the bullet," Varma ordered.

"Station 19 Hughes and Lieutenant Herrera. 39 year old male with third degree full thickness burns and concern for internal burns. Unable to bag easily, recommend consideration for fiber optic scope for intubation, cric, or trach." Vic rattled off. "Femoral access in place on the right with wide open normal saline and 10 mg of morphine."

"10 mg," Varma repeated and then saw the ruins of patient. "Nevermind, he'll probably need another 10 mg soon."

Warren realized that Maggie was standing there. "Is that Avery?"

"Oh my G-d," Taylor exclaimed. "That's him."

"It doesn't matter," Varma yelled at him. "Head in the game."

Vic continued on, "We can't get exposure on the chest due to the eschar. He might be too burned for a cric."

"Some of the bagging difficulties could be because of his chest," Ping pointed out.

"All right. We're going to take over. Here's what we're going to do. Ping and I are going to place the cric. Warren and Taylor, do bilateral escharotomies right now. Hughes and Herrera, monitor his circulation"

"What about just intubating him?" Maggie asked. "Sorry, Maggie Pierce, Cardiothoracic at Grey Sloan."

"His face is too badly burned," Varma said. "If you can't bag him with his face this burned, the chances of successful intubation, even with a fiber-optic scope, are almost impossible. If it were simple smoke inhalation, absolutely. But his structural abnormalities counterindicate intubation in this case. Too much char since even his eyes have boiled."

Andy handed the bag mask to Ping. The team poured iodine on the patient's chest. Ben had recovered his professional demeanor with Taylor to use a scalpel and make direct straight cuts through the center of both sides of the chest, peeling back the burned flesh. Blood and sinew burst in multiple directions, showering Warren and Taylor.

"No improvement in resistance," Ping reported.

They could hear Varma giving orders and placing cric-essentially a straw in the upper neck. From her tone of voice, it wasn't going well. "His airway is too swollen," she said. "I can't get it in with this edema."

"Let me put in a trach then. He's too swollen for the cric," Maggie pushed Francis away. "I'm head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey Sloan. Get me a sharp knife and I'll put anything in."

"She's the best," Warren said. "She is the head of the department; she's actually allowed to overrule medical central control at any point."

Vic seconded. "I know it's not protocol, ma'am, but it's now or never. I say this as someone who was intubated back in February for smoke inhalation. She's the best."

Varma nodded, "Glove up, Doctor-"

"Pierce," Maggie supplied. "Give me a mask and gloves. I need a trach kit, some more light, and that scalpel. Plug the upper hole, Varma." 

Ping helped Maggie get on some gloves. Taylor held up light and Ben brought over the trach kit to assist. Vic used two disposal masks, one over Maggie's face and one to tie her hair back.

Maggie made her incision lower in the neck. "I'm three rings below the crichoid cartilage. I've excised one tracheal ring but I need to widen it to get the trach in. This damn airway swelling is getting in the way."

"Don't go to wide or you'll compromise the innominate artery," Warren warned.

Andy who was monitoring circulation announced ominously. "I just lost this pulse."

"Dammit, dammit, dammit" Maggie screamed. She re-angled the trach and tried to force it into her incision. "There is too much edema to keep his airway open. It keeps collapsing the balloon and the trach's not long enough to get past it."

Ping's voice was quiet. "I can't even bag him now." 

All true because Avery now had two holes in his neck and no way to get air into his lungs. He was going into pulseless arrest due to lack of oxygen.

"I don't know what to do," Maggie said hopelessly. "I can't. I can't"

"Putting ET tube in the trach hole," Vic spoke up. "It's smaller, longer and more flexible. We can at least oxygenate one side that way."

Maggie's head snapped up. "You're right. We've got to try. It's better than nothing. One lung is better than zero. I need a 5.5 cuffed."

That was actually something Vic had in her jump bag. Maggie took it and shoved it towards the right hand side for the trach opening. "I getting a little resistance but it's passing. Bag him NOW!"

Ping moved the bag to the ET tube and they saw Avery's chest rise.

"Get me some pulses!" Varma commanded.

"He's still down," Andy announced. "No pulse."

"Warren and Taylor, start CPR. I need an amp of epi right now!" Maggie yelled.

Vic passed that to Andy from the jump bag. "Do you want monitors? Should we try to shock him?"

"You going to have to put the monitors on his back," Maggie said. "Not on his front." She indicated the burned remains of his chest now split open and sluggishly bleeding.

Medic One team had brought their own defibrillator and carefully rolled him to put the pads on Dr. Avery's back.

"Usually the pad would be sensing the heart from the front, and the other be on the back. The burns will also affect the passage of signal." Maggie explained, watching the monitor. "The rhythm should still be readable. The axis would be wrong"

"V-fib," Taylor said and switched out with Ben who was doing CPR with gloves amidst the ruins of Avery's chest. Their gloved hands were covered almost to the elbow in congealed blood.

"We need to shock him," Varma announced.

"Should we start at 120?" Vic had taken over running the defibrillator.

"No, 360 joules. Max dose," Pierce ordered. "It's going to take a lot to get through that char. It won't be any conduction if you don't know higher."

"You heard her - charge to 360. Pull the epi for the second dose too when you begin compressions," Varma called out.

"Charging to 360," Vic announced.

"Pause compressions. All clear," Matthew responded, checking to make sure everyone wasn't touching the patient.

"Shocking on three. One, two, three." Vic pressed the shock button. There was a noise, and Avery's body jumped slightly.

"Check that rhythm." Varma ordered.

"I've got sinus Brady at 60. Stats are 70. Pretty good for one lung." Ben sounded relieved.

Maggie glanced at the monitor,"We need to move him now. We're going directly to Grey Sloan or we're not going to get another shot at this."

"But the protocol -" Ben started to say. He and Taylor didn't want to be left at the scene while their team took Avery.

"I'm overruling the protocol," Maggie said. "You need to get me and him in an ambulance right now. I take full responsibility for this. Grey Sloan Medical Control can take it up with me if they have an issue. We've only got one chance. We've lost his heartbeat once, and he needed to be cardiopulmonary bypass 10 minutes ago because his half an airway isn't going to last."

"Why don't you take Dr. Pierce, and we'll take Warren and Taylor in our ambulance because they have blood exposure." Andy suggested.

"That will work." Varma agreed and they packed up Avery into the Medic One rig, taking Maggie with them. Ping drove and Maggie and Varma were in the back.

"This is Aid 19. Requesting permission to tag out with Stations 20 through 23. We need to do a med check on our Medic One paramedics for body fluid exposure." Andy spoke into her radio.

"Excuse me, Aid 19?" Franklin's voice crackled.

"Yes, the Medic One paramedics were exposed doing CPR after an escharotomy." Andy explained. 

"And the other civilians?"

"We mostly have mild smoke inhalations that are doing well. We don't have a single yellow card down here. Except for the victim of the fire -he's red, bordering on black. Medic One took him to Grey Sloan with their head of cardiothoracic surgery." Andy was the commanding officer on a fire scene so she gave report.

"Oh." There seem to be some type of discussion occurring away from the radio. "Permission to tag out granted," Frankel's voice came back. "Fire is under control, some type of oil diffuser in the bedroom - seems to have tried to light it with a candle and the vapors ignited which led to the combustion of the bed and stored oils in the nightstand. No other victims noted. No other additional rescues anticipated."

Vic let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. The fire hadn't looked serious enough to put the building at risk of collapse, but this is the first time Ripley had actually entered a fire since the coffee fire.

"All right," Ben climbed into the front with Vic. "I'm going to radio this in because I think that Varma and Pierce will be to busy so we're going to give report to Grey Sloan." His voice was shaky.

Vic rubbed his arm. "Are you okay? Can you do this?"

"If Maggie can, I can. Should I call his mother? Taylor should call April, right?"

"Focus on the protocol. Proper channels." Vic reminded him.

"Damn right, Vic. All right." He turned on the radio. "Medic One is in out with a 39 year old male with severe burns. Cric in the field failed, trach failed. Patient is currently trached with a 5.5 cuffed ET tube down the right bronchus. Was in v-fib and receive one dose of epi, one round of CPR and a shock. Patient is critically ill. Patient is an employee of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. You hear me, over?"

"Warren, is that you?" Meredith Grey's voice crackled over the radio.

"Are you in the pit right now?"

"Yeah, we got an all call from Hunt and Altman. Is Avery?"

"Yes," Ben answered. "It's him and, Meredith, it's bad. Do you know where Catherine or April are?"

Meredith was silent for a couple seconds. "Catherine and Richard are already here. She and Richard saw it on the news. April is on her way."

* * *

  
Jackson Avery arrested in the pit and was unable to be resuscitated despite the combined efforts of Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman, and Maggie Pierce. He never regained consciousness, and they continued to try until April and Harriet arrived. It was Catherine Avery who stood at the bedside and told them to stop their efforts 60 minutes in. It was she, and she alone, who insisted on calling the time of death.

It was a strange little family standing outside trauma one as they covered the body. Catherine Avery, Richard Weber, Maggie Pierce, April Kepner, Harriet Avery and Matthew Taylor. Further back stood a mass of Avery's co-workers.

Vic and Andy watched in silence. Meredith Grey approached them quietly, "You know what happened?"

Andy answered. "It was an oil diffuser. Must have tried lighting it with a candle and knocked it over when it flashed. Oil burns and spreads so fast."

Meredith had a strangled laugh. "Survived a hospital shooting, running into exploding cars, and getting killed by something is mundane as an oil diffuser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope he dies on the show too, but let's see how this plays out with everyone else at the station.
> 
> That's how you actually run a code - two minutes of CPR with epi, then shock and then CPR again and then epi again then CPR again and then shock. You can't shock asystole. If anyone remembers this - Matthew Taylor did a cric in the field before his non wedding to April with Avery telling him what a terrible job he did. 
> 
> See, I remember stuff that happened SEASONS ago. Poetic huh.


	5. Week 7.5- The One with the Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does everyone cope with the sudden terrible death of such an important and beloved character?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anytime you see a chapter that is Week X.5 that means that the chapter was too long to keep in one reading.

Maya waited for B shift to get on its way out to overhaul. Martin should be able to handle it. She sent a quick text to Andy, letting her know she's see her again in two days and reminded her to finish her report about the Medic One members on the next shift. She texted the rest of the group letting them know their expectations for the next couple days. Reynolds got a warning about situational awareness and backdrafts. Iris was sent a message reminding her to clean her gear. Mayhorn and Noonan were congratulated on their good work mentoring Iris.

She went back into her office, took a shower, and set her alarm clock for 3 hours. She needed to catch a nap because she had an 'informal' lunch meeting with Frankel. Then she'd have a ton of administrative work to complete, so she might as well not go home.

Because she was Captain now.

* * *

  
The shift eventually ended, and Vic was gazing vacantly into space when she realized that Ripley had arrived. He looked smokey and exhausted too. It took a couple seconds for Vic's brain to compute that they were both about to be post call. He shouldn't have been on call, but he obviously stayed the entire fire and left the overhaul to the next battalion chief.

It was a somber drive home with both of them quietly processing the aftermath. She was trying to understand how she felt to see him enter the building for the first time. He was going to deal with the relief that she hadn't had to go in. Lucas didn't care so much about himself, but her and their baby.

They made it for you front door, and Vic turned back to lock it.

"So," she faced him

"So," he answered.

She took a fast step forward and seized him, kissing him for all she was worth. They were both alive,. They survived another day. No close calls, what else could you ask for?

Sure they both tasted a little bit like ash, and they didn't make it out of the uniform tops. Their lips never broke; they shed their lower halves and came together on the floor. Because every day that they were together was worth it.

They got up off the floor and took a very short snuggly shower. Actual snuggly because Vic was yawning and draping herself on him.

"Tired?" he asked. "Tired you out?"

"Nah," she said. "Have class tomorrow and was up all night. You'd think I was growing another person or something inside."

"Yeah," he said, "First trimester builds a placenta, right?"

"Someone's been reading What to Expect When You're Expecting."

"Only here. Can't keep anything hidden from my secretary." He has placed them both into bed and Vic laid her skin against his, her head was partially against his chest. "I love you, Victoria Ripley."

"I love you too," she yawned and nodded off. He tucked his head over her hair and went to sleep as well, safe and content.

* * *

Andy were standing in her empty apartment by herself. He was gone for the day. As usual, the apartment was so neat that someone could have perform surgery in it. Sullivan still insisted on getting an actual paper delivered so it was sitting on the kitchen table. The front page story was about the fire.

One set of dishes was drying the rack. One set. Maybe there would never be two. Ships passing in the night.

* * *

  
Travis got a text from Levi. His call schedule wasn't much under either of their control, but this had been one of the rare nights where they were both on call.

Levi had almost certainly been in the pit when Dr. Avery had died. Trav had never gotten the impression that Levi was particularly close to Avery, but if the fire department was family, the hospital was a family too.

 _Post call. Come to me please._ Was Levi's text.

Travis afforded himself the small smile.He looked around his kitchen and started packing some food. Today was a good day to not cook and make sure his boyfriend didn't starve or kill himself trying to cook.

* * *

  
Kat and David got the Captain's text messages at Starbucks. She had just ordered a trenta (huge) espresso. She was pumped from the adrenaline. Hilariously David had ordered a tall (small) decaf coffee. It was no joke that they looked ridiculous together him towering over her with his tiny cup of coffee and her with her giant cup and tiny frame.

They turned to see Blake and Iris arrive separately. Kat waved them over to join them for coffee. That was their first big fire, and it could have done better - particularly for Blake. But he was a teammate now and they'd have to support the two rookies. Besides, after they had this breakfast, who knew where she and David would go next.

* * *

  
Francis tiptoed into her apartment close to 11am. She hoped that Jack would be asleep. She was taking the rest of the day off until the 6pm news needed her. Now would be a good time for a solid nap. Jack and his team were used to being awake all night but not Francis. She was thankful they never tried to make her pull 24 hour shifts when she's been shadowing Vic at the station.

She washed her face, removing all of her make-up. She had the chance to shower and nap on her office couch between the first call and morning news.

The bed shifted slightly as she climbed in. She was wearing a set of Jack's boxers and yet another Station 19 t-shirt. He had enough to wear three of them every day of the week.

His breathing seemed steady and one of his arms snaked around her, pulling her against him. It was very rare on the weekday to just hang out in bed snuggling so she closed her eyes and dozed off in his warmth. 

Jack's eyes opened, and he stared up at the ceiling and then her for a long time.

* * *

To Maya's chagrin and surprise, Frankel requested Maya to meet her at a restaurant instead of at her office. Maya arrived wearing her uniform, and Frankel was actually dressed down a polo and khakis.

"Didn't the email say 'informal' discussion of performance of Station 19?"

"It did ma'am, but I-"

"Are you still on duty?" Frankel inquired.

"Not exactly," Maya replied.

"Uniform and hair is still in regulation. Have you gone home?"

"No."

"Listen to me, Bishop. You were on the scene overnight. I was at the same scene. I did hand-off to incoming Battalion Chief Havner, and I sure as hell went home to sleep. Chief Ripley went home to sleep too. Why didn't you?"

"My whole team is at home sleeping from A shift. I took a nap. I had reports and personnel stuff and roster and hand-off to B shift.

"You have four lieutenants. The two on A shift are perfectly capable of filling out the reports by their next shift. You're supposed to review them and correct them as needed. Did you fill them out yourself?"

Maya was a little bit embarrassed. "Yes, other than the Medic One part," she said. "I want to do a good job. It was my first big call as Captain."

"You didn't need to do that. You proved your skills on a big call at the strip mall when you were essentially acting Captain. Bishop, please tell me when is the last time you did something not department related for fun?"

"The team went out for drinks last week to welcome the new rookies and the transfer."

"It's essentially still a department event, but you did it post shift, I assume. Did you go home before that?"

"Not exactly. I slept at the station," she admitted. "I went home to pick up my clothes."

"I fully support dedication to the job, absolutely, but you're a promising young captain and I don't want you burning out. You've done an exemplary job for the six weeks that you've been captain. Your team with two rookies one week out of the academy made it through a large scene with no department fatalities."

"Just a civilian," Maya commented.

"From what I heard, we never had any chance to save him anyway. He made it breathing to the hospital. Keeping oil by his bed that he lit on fire. Sometimes people make dumb mistakes and he died for it."

"One of my rookies thought about challenging that."

"And your lieutenant stopped him. He caused a small backdraft, but fortunately it was contained to that one room and Lieutenant Gibson knocked him down and out of the way."

"Still, I should have anticipated that."

"You did. You put Gibson with him. You didn't have his measure yet so put the officer with him. Rookies are known to be unpredictable and impulsive, and you came up with a solution. It's part of training them."

"I suppose you're right."

"No 'suppose.' I am right. How is the transfer working out?"

"He seems fine." Maya was not going to share the Vic/Kat/David situation since it didn't violate any policies.

"Any personal issues or problems so far?"

"Nothing I need to fill out an HR report for. We spent time with 23 before; Mayhorn is known to several of our members. We worked with him with the kid caught in the sewer case couple years ago." That was as much as Maya felt she could reveal. 

"Oh, I do remember that."

"He was at the wedding too - caught the garter."

"Oh yes. Way taller than your graduating rookie, Noonan, right?"

"That's right." Maya needed to be careful because Frankel was very sharp.

"I feel you're doing well with the team and the A shift should slowly become stable over the next couple months. How do you feel about the new aid car situation?"

"Half the time it's going to be outstandingly good; the other half the time it may be a struggle. So I can only imagine how our response time is going to average out."

"Yes, she-Ripley is really going to elevate you. But you're putting the rookies on aid car when she's not there." Frankel guessed.

"No other way to give them a chance since usually there's two spots per shift and that makes only one opening with Andy - Herrera."

"You could put Herrera on reception."

"That day will come," Maya agreed, "But she's good with the rookies. Very enthusiastic. I need to give them exposure to another leadership style. I'll take advantage of my senior female lieutenant while I have her. I'm planning on pairing Miller and Gibson with Reynolds because he obviously needs to be reined in. Noonan and Montgomery with Stanley to bring her out of her shell. Herrera and Hughes can be in back up roles."

"Good decision to assign them to triage outside. I'm sure it was tempting to bring them up, but you put two very experienced EMTs commanding the largest triage area."

"I didn't expect both of you and Chief Ripley to be present."

"There's a certain number of pre-existing protocols that override the standard call system. Any fire above 10 stories automatically calls in the fire chief - provided of course he's not any inenbreiated or otherwise incapacitated. There's a whole list that you ought to look up. It includes Pike's Place Market, the Space Needle, the Great Wheel, and Grey Sloan."

"I bet the police department has its own Grey Sloan protocol at this point too."

"Yes, it's lost power and electrocuted people. It's been set on fire, it's had a mass shooting. Hacked by cyber criminals." Frankel observed. "Back to she-Ripley. The chief call schedule is set up so that she and he are never on shift on the same night. As with last night, there remains the possibility that they will be on scene together during high visibility incidents, and it is imperative that they'll never be see in public having verbal, or physical contact between the two of them while they are working."

"But last night wasn't an issue?"

"Last night, Herrera gave me report. If she hadn't been present, then she-Ripley would have given me report as I'm her commanding officer first. Again these incidents may occur so it's your responsibility to make sure we do everything in our power to keep them apart."

Maya started to ask why but then she stopped. "The coffee fire report. You submitted the amended NOSHA report."

"Yes," Franco said. "Captain Herrera died breaking protocol, but part of the problem was Chief Ripley being on scene with his wife whom he was commanding."

Understanding came to Maya. "You don't want to damage either of them, do you ma'am?"

"He's a damn good fire chief - young flexible, politically savvy. She has a lot of potential - it's being funneled away from firefighting. But that's the way things go."

"Ma'am," Maya paused, "Is there more?"

"If you wanted to take down the fire chief, easiest thing would be to use her. He never had a whiff of impropriety before this. Fitzpatrick spent a year selling love match, and it has a lot of public support for this."

"But it doesn't take much to lose that, does it?" Maya observed.

"No." Frankel agreed. "So we can't give a hint that there's any conflict of interest. It's a lot to put on a first-year captain, but I can't change the situation. I thought about moving she-Ripley to a different station with someone more experienced, but at least here she has a support and respect of her team. I don't know what type of reception she'd get somewhere else. So you should read the mass casualty protocols and when the fire chief is automatically called in so you know what to do with her before it happens."

"A lot of things can't be predicted, but I guess preparing for them is the best you can do."

"That's true, but some things are certain." Frankel returned to the previous topic, "You need to take some R & R. Get out do something fun. Go on a date - man or woman. Spend some time with someone outside the department. You're young and can have fun."

"I know. I should," Maya acknowledged, "Except now there's a space now between me and my closest friends."

"Yes, one is happily married to the fire chief and the other one has enough on her plate right now."

"I want to have fun, but some of the fun I used to have is not going to fit as well with being a captain which is going to come first. The idea of going a bar by myself, trying to meet someone . . .I can join a running club but occasionally I intimidate the people who are there. I don't have the free time to run slowly just to get - " Maya stopped there.

"Just to get laid?"

Maya coughed on her water. "Chief?"

"I actually have someone for you. Male. Friend of Trevor's. He won't be intimidated."

"That does sound intriguing. Do I get to know his name?"

"You don't have to look far. His name is Declan - owns some gyms around here."

The way Frankel said that made Maya a little uneasy like she was holding something back.

"So Trevor's friends with him and goes to his gym?"

"Yes," Frankel answered. "Trevor is one of the investors in Declan's gyms."

"If he's single, secure in his masculinity, isn't a member of the department, and comes recommended by my battalion chief, I guess it wouldn't hurt for one date."

Frankel smiled. "We can finish our drinks and take our food to go. I want you to go home and sleep. Besides Trevor is going to find this hilarious when I tell him."

The battalion chief paid for both of their meals. Maya had never seen this side of Frankel. Off duty Frankel seem considerably nicer than on duty Frankel. On the other hand, most of the mean off-duty Franco she'd heard of came from butting heads with Andy.

* * *

  
Dean drove home from shift and there was something different in his houseboat. The lights were on. He opened the door, and Maggie Pierce launched himself at him.

He gasped in surprise. She was aggressively kissing him; something that usually wasn't like her. There was an edge of wildness to her that he'd never seen. She was tearing at his clothes, practically trying to burrow in closer.

"Maggie?" he asked, dodging her slightly and using his arms to decrease her frantic passionate attack.

"I want to move in. I want to move in with you. You half asked me before. Let's do it. We can be alone - just the two of us."

"Maggie-"

She was talking at his T-shirt. "You can come to the bedroom with me right now. I need this right now."

Dean looked at her wild struggling form. His body very much wanted what she said she wanted, but he knew it wasn't authentic. "Maggie," he repeated.

"Let's get married," she said. "We can get married right now. After the 3-day mandatory wait. I think we're in love. Let's get married. We can drive to Vegas or Lake Tahoe."

"Maggie." Being considerably stronger than her, he carefully extricated himself from her grasping hands.

"What?" She cried, "I thought I'm the one with commitment issues. I'm committing."

"No, you're not," he said. "You're grieving."

Part of her seem to implode. "He's only my ex-boyfriend."

"No, he wasn't," Dean said. "I did not know him. But you did. You knew him for six years. He was part of your family. And you two dated for over a year. It was serious. This 'you' talking isn't really 'you.'"

"Are you saying I don't know myself? That I'm out of control?"

Dean tilted his head. "I know that I didn't respond well when my captain died last year, and I've never dated him and he wasn't my step-brother. I know that I have been down this road before dating someone right after their significant other died, and it didn't end well for either of us."

She looked simply shattered for long moments.

He gently took her hand as usual his palms dwarfing hers. "I know that you're perfect and wonderful. And I adore you. And I would love to give you what you're asking, but I want it to be given free of strings, unattached to the death of your stepbrother/ex-boyfriend. And I know you would want that too."

"He died because of being dumb with his oil and his diffuser. Something is boring and stupid as diffuser. If he hadn't been such an idiot and tried lighting it with a candle by his bed. He would be alive. It's like a cosmic force decided to snuff him out. Bam - he's gone."

Since she seemed more calm, Dean carefully gathered her up in his arms. "Life does suck."

"You know how many people have died on the table while I've been working on them? Hundreds, maybe thousands. And sometimes they die for G-d damn stupid reasons. Forgot their blood pressure meds, took the wrong medication. Used some drugs. But when it's this close it's so-"

"Hard," Dean supplied.

"So hard," Maggie agreed. She relaxed into his strong arms. "Did I just demand to move in with you? I asked you to marry me?"

"I don't remember," Dean said. "I'm giving you a hug so I forgot all that."

She could feel some barely restrained power underneath his arms. "Now that I'm calm, do you want to go to the bedroom?"

"I do but only for cuddling."

"Cuddling?"

"Yes, cuddling for a week," he gave her a kiss full of bone melting passion. "You, Dr. Pierce, are prescribed on week of cuddling because when we're together, I want it to be only the two of us."

* * *

  
Jackson Avery was buried four days later. No one from Station 19 attended his funeral. Dean said it would be inappropriate to attend since in some ways he was Avery's replacement. It's far more important that they respect the family's grief. Maggie said she understood.

Ben attended as did Matthew Taylor. Francis and Ripley went as representatives of the fire department. Chief Reyes and several off her officers came to pay their respects. Mayor Duncan and her assistant Mara Hightower were also in attendance. Catherine Fox was it high enough esteem in the community that it was well attended. 

April Kepner gave eulogy, and it was apparently very heart-rending. Maggie mostly stayed with her colleagues from Grey Sloan. He was laid to rest next to his son Samuel.

Maggie maintained stoic facade through the entire thing. Only when she went home to Dean did she really break down. It was a testament to Dean that he let her do whatever she needed but still only supplied her with cuddling.

He did hold on for the full week. By the end, Maggie had her own closet in the other half of Dean's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice that everyone was affected by the death in some way and it will have consequences to some degree for multiple characters - unlike the TV show where everyone went to a wildfire 24 hours later. . . 
> 
> Who do you think is going to have the hardest time with it?


	6. Week 8 - The One About Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asks a favor of the Ripley's. Andy and Sullivan meet for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not get paid by Jeep. Remember how I said that recent fire would resonate. Now you see how.

**End of April**   
**Vic week 8- raspberry**   
**Andy week 21**

The movement in the apartment woke her up. The clock read 2 am, and Francis was confused. There was a noise from the living room. She shrugged on her bathrobe when she saw that the space beside her was empty.

She went into the living room and found Jack struggling to move the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"You know since we combined all of our stuff, I have to move some of this to make everything fit."

"That was 4 weeks ago, Jack. We gave away half of your stuff on Freecycle."

"Should we have? Maybe we should have kept my coffee table and got rid of your coffee table."

Francis saw the couch and the chairs had been moved. Based on the scrapes on the floor, probably moved a few times.

She turned back around to the kitchen, and there was an entire loaf of bread worth of peanut butter sandwiches with several apples cut and sliced.

"What's all of this?" She asked instead.

"I thought that maybe I could make you lunches this week."

"That's a lot of peanut butter sandwiches," she said.

"They keep well, and they're comforting." His voice changed, more angry, "Are you saying you don't like peanut butter sandwiches? Are you saying this is too much commitment?"

"No? What are you talking about? Don't be cruel. You're sounding crazy." Francis regretted those words the moment they came out of her mouth.

Jack didn't appreciate that. "Crazy, huh?"

It took a couple seconds for her remember to count to 10 and think harder. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "That was not cool at all."

"You're right. It wasn't cool," he responded bitterly.

"Do you want to talk about it ?" she asked. He was definitely acting erratic. But she knew he had PTSD and something must have triggered him again.

"Nope. Don't want you to think I'm crazy."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I handled that very badly." She slowly came closer and tried to put her arms around him. "You aren't crazy, you're hurting and I said something totally stupid. I am actually crazy about you so we can't be too committed. It may be crazy to think that I loved peanut butter sandwiches that much, though."

"You don't need to lie to make me feel better," Jack almost unwillingly let her hold him.

Francis remembered all of the material she'd had to read and discuss with reporters about the importance of mental health after PTSD. It was important to be honest but also empathetic. "I spoke without thinking because it hurt my feelings that you would accuse me of not wanting to be with you. I do like peanut butter sandwiches, but don't want to have them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner this week."

That made him a little sheepish. "I might have gone a little overboard," he admitted. 

He tried to relax into her arms, but he was still pretty tense. "Do you want to talk about it? The apartment building?" She offered.

He became quite still. "How did you know?"

"Dean," Francis said. "He said something during the fire. It sort of clicked."

Jack sighed. "You know it's been almost two years, but every time I go in a high-rise - part of me wants to clam up. In between that and you being there, it kind of became one in my nightmares."

"Me?"

"You being there - you were on the news from on scene," he answered seriously. "I don't know that I'm ever going to be able to get past knowing you were going to die at the strip mall. I know it's your job now to be at some of these things, but it's not always easy."

"Says the guy who runs into burning buildings for a job. It's not easy," she agreed.

"I know," he said, "But I think it's different for you. I want to protect you all the time. I'm that guy in The Blind Side - protective instincts."

"Other than looking and acting nothing like him, yes, exactly like that. I don't think making peanut butter sandwiches is going to fix this."

"You're right. Maybe I should buy you a tank. You know, drive it to and from different scenes."

"Why don't we settle on a new car? Get me something a little bit buffer than a Honda Civic."

"I can do that," he said. "You'd let me?"

"We are a couple. I don't really have an opinion on my car so if this will be something that makes you feel better."

"If it's alright with you," he said. "You want to ask the Ripleys too?"

"Do I want to ask the Ripleys how they feel about Honda Civics?"

"No," Jack said "Vic doesn't have anything to drive since her Jeep-"

"Got destroyed in a firestorm?"

"Yeah that," he said. "So we could kill two birds with one stone. We've been putting off asking her about the wedding, and I could go car shopping with the Chief."

"You don't want to invite Dean to do that?"

"Maggie didn't almost die in the strip mall," Jack pointed out. "I think Dean's kind of got stuff going on with her and that dead ex-boyfriend thing of hers."

Now she got it. Ripley was the only one who could quite understand Jack's fears after the strip mall. Jack had never really bonded with Sullivan, but apparently he felt something shared with Chief Ripley.

It made her think back to right after the strip mall fire. Jack had stopped by her office and Ripley had been late for their meeting. She wondered if they'd spoken.

* * *

Vic received a message from Francis asking if they could meet up and 'discuss things.' She also mentioned that Ripley and Jack could go car shopping together. They invited the engaged couple to their house for the day.

When they got there, the guys climbed into Ripley's truck and headed out without much of a discussion. Francis seem to have something on her mind.

"My friends usually come out and say it," Vic skipped all preamble.

Francis started to smile, "Okay. You know that I'm seeing a lot more of your husband lately."

"He mentioned he's been pretty pleased with your work. Now that's kind of a low bar considering what a witch Fitzpatrick was."

"Yeah," Francis agreed readily. "I also feel like we're all becoming friends. I mean you, me, and Ripley with Jack in the mix."

"Are you about to suggest we have a foursome or something? Open relationship of swingers?" Vic tried to diffuse some of Francis's tension.

"No," she said, "I'm trying to ask if the two of you would be willing to be in our wedding."

"Oh," Vic said.

"We're planning on getting married Saturday, November 14th. My sisters and brother are already in the wedding party and Dean is going to be the Best Man with Maggie as the Maid of Honor."

"You and Maggie are that close?"

The blonde shrugged. "Dean and Jack are that close and if your wedding taught me anything, not having your groomsmen be partners with their bridesmaid can have all sorts of its own issues."

"That was true, since Sullivan had basically stepped out of ours mid wedding and dragged Andy away, and then a couple's dance which was supposed to be the bridal party dance that you a whole bunch of different bridal party dancing with each other." Vic remembered. "And someone proposed."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Point is, I'd like to avoid all of that. I can't have Maya or Andy in the wedding for the obvious reasons. Jack and Dean talked about it, and Dean thinks Maggie'd be okay with it."

"Are you sure she's up to it? I know Maggie's been sleeping at the houseboat every night this week, but she has been struggling with the whole dead ex-boyfriend/step brother thing,"

"I think that if you agree to split the duties with her, she'll be willing. It's better this way because I don't have to pick between one of my three married older sisters to be Matron of Honor. They live in Chicago with their husbands who will make up the rest of the wedding party with my older brother and his wife." The source of Francis's tension started to reveal itself. "Also, you and Maggie will not say outloud that the reason I'm getting married to Jack so quickly is because I had some type of near death experience."

There it was. Of course Vic would support this wedding. She'd gotten married the first time in her hospital room after her appendicitis. And from the way Lucas told it, he's been ready to marry her after the first month of dating.

"Are you going to make me organize a bridal shower and an engagement party?" Vic thought back to the whole involved planning Francis had done for her.

"Oh no," Francis reassured her, "I'm actually going to organize that stuff to make it sure it's right. I want you help me when you have free time if I need some opinions and stuff and pretend you and Maggie organized it so my mom feels like it was done 'properly.' I think I learned my lesson about letting other people try to control those things."

"You mean the part where you ended up with no phone or keys and delivered to a houseboat while drunk?"

Francis's pale skin blushed pink, "I can't exactly say that turned out badly for me."

"Let me check that weekend," Vic went to her phone calendar. This wedding would be after her paramedic exams, and she expected that she was going to have a mid to late December due date. It would probably be okay. She had plenty of time to tell Francis about it before she helped pick out the bridesmaid's dresses. She'd be out of the first trimester by then. "I think we can do it. It's Luke's birthday weekend," Vic said. "Provided he agrees. I'm not sure how he's going to take being in a subordinate's wedding."

"Jack was in your wedding. In fact, your captain and all three of your lieutenants were in your wedding."

"Cannot argue with that." She looked more closely at Francis's face, "Is there something else"

"I think that with Ripely and Jack have more in common than you know."

Now Vic went still. "Really?" She could guess what Francis was referring to.

That made Francis carefully choose her words, "I don't know what Chief Ripley says or does, but I think Jack talks to him sometimes. About the strip mall . . ."

"Gave them a shared experience," Vic hadn't thought of how Jack and Lucas would have that in common. "Oh, Lucas does have a lot of feelings."

"Yeah, they have lots to talk about."

* * *

  
As soon as they pulled out of the Ripley driveway, Lucas said, "You know we're going to Jeep dealership? I'm buying her the exact same car she had before."

"I figured."

"At risk of sounding like a Jeep advertisement, it's kind of perfect for her. Four-wheel drive, towing capacity, four door for extra storage, reinforced frame, heavier than average - things will crumple if it gets hit rather than get crumpled." Ripley explained.

"You're not going to buy her a tank instead?" Jack ventured.

"She might notice." Ripley didn't say 'no' exactly to the tank option.

"Did you have a hard time at that apartment fire last week?" Jack's asked suddenly.

Ripley almost missed his turn. "What do you think?"

"I think that I would have seen a very different person if Bishop had set up triage with Andy and Vic inside the building."

"What if I told you that you were right?" Ripley said quietly.

"She's part-time aid car for the next six months," Jack observed. "How you going to feel when she's back in her turn outs."

Ripley set his jaw, and Jack wondered if he'd gone too far. "We'll see how things are in 6 months," the Chief replied carefully.

"But you really want her to go back?" Jack pushed, "I'm happy that Francis is not even allowed to enter burning buildings. I don't know what I would do if -"

"Gibson, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." His tone left no argument. He had to actively try to slow his own racing heart. "I'm sorry, I'm just getting used to the idea that I have 6 months of not worrying." 

"Is this a good time to ask if you want to be in my wedding?" Gibson abruptly changed topics.

"What?"

"Do you want to be in our wedding? One of the groomsmen. Dean's the best man, but Francis wanted you and Vic as part of her people. Dr. Pierce - Maggie - she's going to be in too." Ripley started chuckling. "What so funny?"

"Station 19. You realize that as fire chief I've been through a ton of christenings - heck I'm gonna be the godfather of Sullivan's kid- bunch of retirements, plenty of funerals, but to actually be in the wedding? That's new for me. No one ever has the balls to ask me."

"Does that make that a 'yes' or 'no?' Frances is asking Vic the exact question right now."

"When's the wedding?"

"November 14th." Ripley laughed more. "Again, I don't really get you, I'm not sure what's so funny about that." Jack tried not to sound too whiny.

"I turn 45 the following day. Sure, we can be in the wedding. But I'm going to let Miller plan all of that stuff. I had plenty of wedding this past year."

"Not a problem, sir."

"You can call me-"

"Rip? Ripples? Riptide?" Jack wanted to try some names out.

"Did you say 'Ripples?'"

"No, I did not."

"Stick with 'Rip.'"

"If you want you can call me 'Gibs.'"

"Shut up Gibson."

They both laughed.

They finished the drive to the Jeep dealership in relatively companionable silence. There's something about having both of them watch their women have to rescue themselves from a firestorm that you couldn't really replicate.

* * *

  
While they waited, Vic and Francis had a good time together. Lucky for Francis, she was truly one of the few people who had successfully transitioned into a position of friend of both Vic and Ripley. She could be at the station without being obstructive as opposed to wandering police officers. Ripley relied on her and her professionalism enough that he would be able to speak freely at home in front of her, more so her than actually Jack. It still was amusing to see what kind of mischief the two guys got into together.

They don't have to wait very long before they got their answer. Both of their phones beeped with a text message. _Come outside._

They walked outside and found to two very different firefighters leaning on identical Jeeps with shit eating grins and the enthusiastic Jeep salesman who had driven Ripley's truck back and promptly left via Uber. They had two brand new cherry red four-door Jeeps. Even funnier, they had almost identical license plates. F1RE1 and FIRE1"

Both women went to their respective significant others and gave them a hug.

"You bought us Jeeps. The same Jeep." Vic was trying not to laugh too hard.

"I bought," Ripley said, "He's leasing."

"So what?" Jack said. "I'm leasing because we're going to start filling this baby with babies. We're going to get a minivan soon."

"Not that soon," Francis clarified. "It's still six months till the wedding."

"Soon enough that I didn't think I needed to buy it," Jack said. "But it's got plenty of space for your makeup kit, back up outfits, oxygen tanks, fire axe, two sets of helmets and turnouts."

"Slow that roll," Vic said for Francis. "What do you think Francis is going to be doing?"

Ripley interrupted, "If she's going to be at a lot of scenes, it wouldn't hurt to make sure that she has safety equipment."

"Fitzpatrick didn't want to be at anything that could even mess up her hair," Francis reminded him. "She teleconferenced in from her conference room."

Jack wrapped his arms around Francis's waist and spun her around. "I think my girl learned her lesson after she wore heels to that proposal."

Francis shook her head. "I learned the time Vic made me hold all the fingers."

"I gave you some shoes; they might have been Maya's because you were a dumb newbie that wanted to wear sandals in the aid car."

"Can I please make a joke about her filling Bishop shoes?" Ripley asked with a grin.

"Only if you want PR to make you give another talk about pet care," Francis said. "Pet Care and fire safety - with a 2 hour powerpoint to the Rotary club."

"Okay, you two stop bickering. Let's not use Bishop's name in vain and get some early dinner. I was thinking pizza." Jack said.

"How about Hawaiian pizza?" Francis said. "A whole pizza for him and one for everyone else."

"Perfect woman," Jack gave Francis a key with a familiar keychain. 

"What's this?" she asked. Vic started to giggle.

"What?" Francis was confused.

"It's my lucky keychain," Jack explained.

"What's so funny?"

"That's his 'lucky bastard' keychain. We have summer year end awards, and he won 'lucky bastard' last year."

"I am a lucky bastard." Jack took Francis's hand and they followed Vic and Lucas into the house.

* * *

  
Andy went to Sullivan's office as requested for lunch before their doctor's appointment. She brought burgers and fries from his favorite burger joint. He'd left the wrappers in the trash can at the Station, so it wasn't stalking to know this. 

She parked in the visitor's garage like Vic told her. She went to the lower level as expected and through the hallways before she came from large open room with multiple secretary cubicles and offices along the walls. 

Her walk towards the one that was labeled 'Robert Sullivan' came to a stop. Through the glass panes in the door, she could see he was in there with a lithe brunette in a tight pink dress with plenty of makeup. She was standing next to him at the desk leaning over him quietly laughing. He was signing some papers, and she was playfully pointing at each one.

The baby kicked her, responding to the sudden increase in her blood pressure.

"Are you lost?" a voice said next to her elbow. A man, grey haired and bearded, around 70 approached Andy. He noticed that she was wearing Station 19 t-shirt and his eyes dropped to her abdomen.

"I'm not lost, sir," she successfully identified that he was the Assistant Chief of Operations. "I was supposed to be meeting with Sullivan."

"Then you must be Andy Herrera - the woman that has Bobby tied in knots. Alan Hastings," he stuck out his hand, "I've heard a lot about you pleasure to meet you."

"It's great to meet you as well, sir."

"You don't have to 'sir' me so much," he said. "We're a bit more informal down here in Operations, not that Bobby would tell you that. He 'sirs' me 20 times a day."

"Structures and order is not bad," Andy started to say and then quickly wished she hadn't. "I mean, I see both points."

"Why is he keeping you waiting?" Hastings asked.

"There's someone else in his office."

"Is it one of the HR girls? They've been in and out buzzing around him. Flies, I tell you. They did the exact same to Haskell when he was here. Fortunately he was a good taken man."

"So they're around here a lot?"

"HR is on the other half of the floor." Hastings explained, judging her reactions with avid interest. "Good looking man Bobby here attracts them. Ain't nothing more attractive to women then a strong silent widower. Who wouldn't want to heal that broken heart?"

Andy set her teeth. "Oh ,you think so?"

"I know so," he said. "As I said darling, HR and all its drama is right across from my office."

"You don't think he and -" Andy's voice trailed off. There was too much amusement on Hastings face. "Sir, are you messing with me?" That down home boy accent was correct, but it didn't disguise his sharp intellect

"I might be a little bit. Not often we get an actual female officer down here. I was taking your measure."

"And how am I doing?"

"I've seen a lot worse. Of course, I've been here for 40 years."

"40?"

"Actually 50, but it's impolite to mention somebody's age."

"I would have never put you above 25 years with the department."

He chuckled, "Flattery will get you everywhere. You'd best remember that."

There's another feminine giggle behind Sullivan's door; Andy couldn't help but wince.

"Darling, I'm willing to help you out. Fight fire with fire. I'm not above doing so, but, that would involve me having to touch you. According to the latest intra-departmental dating and relationships policy, I need to get your verbal consent, which you may withdraw at anytime." Was he actually quoting the slides from that in service?

"Given," she said. "With the caveat that there can be no heavy petting or kissing anything above the wrist."

"I had no intention of doing so. In which case, do I have your consent?"

"Yes, I am verbalizing my consent. And it is implied that I have your consent as well, but I also require confirmation." She dutifully recited.

He said. "Given. Now act like I'm funny. And that I told you the best joke ever. And also I'm devastatingly attractive, that would also be helpful."

"You're very funny," she said.

"Good." He stepped forward and placed his hand on the small of her back and knocked on the door. "Bobby, look what was lurking outside."

Sullivan straightened up from his desk, and the HR hussy stepped a few feet to aside.

That hand on the small of her back guided Andy inside. "I wasn't lurking, sir. You were close to convincing me to have lunch with you instead of him."

"My lucky day," Hastings said. "Especially since Bobby here seems to already have company."

"You can eat his burger instead," Andy winked at him, but internally she was still seething.

"I think I have to take you up on that," the ACO said. "I do work up an appetite here."

Robert was not happy. "We rarely go on calls."

"Well, from what I've heard about the ladies of Station 19, they're quite beautiful and we could arrange a call with them. Maybe our next building inspection."

"I'll be at aid car waiting for you to call me." She grabbed a post-it off Robert's desk and a marker. "Here's my number at 19 if you need to get ahold of us."

Hastings gallantly took the paper and kissed her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Herrera."

"The pleasure's all mine."

When Hastings exited, Sullivan had moved on from unhappy to grim-faced. Andy turned back to pleasantly smile at him. The HR rep, noticing the increasing tension, backed away.

Andy gave her quality side eye. "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Andy Herrera, Station 19."

The HR rep stammered, "I'm Sapphire. . . HR across the way."

"Nice to meet you," Andy said sweetly. She tried to imitate that neutral smile she's seen Vic use often.

"I'll be going now," Sapphire volunteered quickly.

"You do that."

Sapphire understood that to be the warning that it was and made a quick retreat. 

"Was that necessary?" Sullivan asked.

"Was it necessary for her to be all over you?"

"You didn't seem to mind my boss hitting on you."

Her eyes narrowed, "He wasn't hitting on me. He was teasing you, 'Bobby.'"

"He's been happily married for 50 years." Sullivan growled. "I don't think he cheat on her with someone he met not five minutes ago."

She gave him a cool appraisal, "We've only been broken up for 2 weeks, I would assume you wouldn't jump on one of those sweet HR girls either."

"Can you tell me you're not jealous?" Sullivan bit back.

"What do I have to be jealous about? Why should I care if the father of my baby took up with some random chica from HR?"

"This is getting us nowhere," he said. He pointed to the wall behind him. It was a calendar, but it ended in September, and it was one of those 'watch your baby grow' calendars. "I don't think the average single HR girl wants to date a widower who is expecting his first child with his live-in girlfriend. Especially if they were here to help me make sure I filed all the paperwork related to our relationship."

"That took a lot of giggling."

"I can't change it they're flighty and young." He visibly controlled himself. "Please sit down and try to make some regular civil conversation."

She sat down and put it in the burgers in front of him. "What do we get to talk about?"

"I feel-" He paused. "I feel _we_ could have gone better."

Andy slowed her movements, "That's one way of saying it."

"I made the mistake of not talking about what our relationship meant to the department when we were together. I mean that first week."

"That week both of us skipped out on our jobs to spend in bed?"

Sullivan mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" she said.

"I said it was a damn good week."

"You manipulated me," she said. "You used sex to get what you wanted."

His voice dropped dangerously low. "What was it I wanted?"

"Sex, like I said," she answered quickly; she was starting to feel a bit flushed.

"You think I had to manipulate you for that? Why ask for something that you were freely giving me?"

Even though there was a desk between them, the magnetic pull was still there.

But she wasn't going to fall into that again. "You wanted possession. Possession of me. Possession of this baby. Worked out fine for you."

"You think this is fine? You think I got what I wanted?"

"Why am I here, Robert? We could have met at Grey Sloan. This is in the opposite direction."

"I thought we could work things out. Get out of this bad spot. I didn't move in with you to have a roommate."

He said that so casually - that they could talk over lunch and work it all out. Like she was the problem in all of this. "You want to work things out? Answer me some questions. Maybe you should make a list. At the wedding, did you plan on letting the whole department know about our relationship? Then did you use sex to convince me to let you move in and designate you as a father of the baby in writing? Did think through that the department would come down hardest on ME? Did you plan all of that without my input?! Did you take over my career - _WITHOUT MY PERMISSION_?"

"Yes," now he was scowling. "When I found out, I was angry, but Vic talked me down. And she pointed out I needed to take some type of action. So I did. You can't commit to save your life so I did it for you. I knew five months ago that being in a relationship with you would have consequences. I already accepted them and worked it out. You never let me talk to you. When the time came that something had to be done, I just did it." His voice dropped seductively. "And you didn't try to stop me. You went along with it perfectly happily the whole time. You only balked when faced with the consequences that had been there for months!"

Andy stood up angrily. "I didn't ask for any of this. If you hadn't taken action, I could have disclosed the pregnancy and not revealed the father. We could have dated afterwards and avoided all of this now that you out of my chain of command."

"You would have let people believe the baby wasn't mine. You would have done that?" His eyes bored into her.

"I don't know what I would have done," she snapped back, "I was planning on meeting with you after the wedding. Someplace where there was no pressure - someplace private. But you made sure that never happened. You made me-"

"I ' _made_ ' you? I remember someone begging, and it wasn't me." His voice was almost inaudible, the warning klaxon was going off in Andy's head, but she was seeing red with his next words. "If you could stop and think for a moment, you'd see you're better off with the department believing we fell madly in love - _rather than you sleeping your way to the top now that your daddy isn't around to pull strings._ "

Andy kicked over her chair, " **I HATE YOU**! I hate you so much. You're right. The department is going to treat us like a couple whether I want it or not. You saw to THAT. I can't kick you out, but don't think for a minute I want to be with you. Stay away from me - personally, professionally, everything. I'll go to this and all my appointments from now on by myself. I don't **NEED** you." 

"Fine, have it your way. If we're separated in everything, it won't be an issue if I take one of the HR girls to **my** room."

"I don't care."

"We'll see about that. Especially if she's a screamer like you." 

"Don't forget to wear a condom." Andy spat in parting. Fully aware everyone on the floor had heard the end of the argument, Andy resisted the temptation to slam the door, carefully opening and closing it. She took a deep breath to calm herself and walked across to HR. She grabbed the designated next of kin paperwork and left the building without eating lunch.

15 minutes later, ACO Hastings entered without knocking. He fixed the chair, sat down across from Sullivan, and noticed the food still untouched.

"So that you could have gone better," Hastings helped himself to Andy's fries.

"Maybe," Sullivan reluctantly ate a fry too.

"Whose turn is it to say they're sorry?"

"Nobody's."

"I see," Hastings took a bite of Andy's burger. "That was a lot of yelling from your firecracker for no one needing to apologize."

"Someone's got to be sorry first. If she's going to make ridiculous decisions and blame me, it's her problem, not mine."

"Then you're going to eat lunch alone a lot."

"If I need to go eat every day with the Chief, I will."

"He's not here all the time, and I don't think the Chief provides you the stimulation that you need. Unless you two are closer than I thought and that beautiful wife of his is his second beard."

Sullivan choked on a fry. "Sir?"

"No? Just checking. Didn't think so, but I haven't seen the Chief have a friend in the past five years he's been in charge. Two years ago he did spend a lot more time over at Station 19. Selecting a new captain and all."

"Sir, you are worse than the gossips at my old station."

"Bobby," Hastings had adopted calling him 'Bobby.' "I see every expenditure, every mileage submission, every staffing report. Nobody buys a paper clip here without me knowing about it. And you forget that Ripley was my assistant for a year too. I knew he had a girl. The change in his working hours, exercised in the gym alot more, extra information gathering chats at HR. Even the mileage changed on his expense reports."

"He - he used his official vehicle?"

"Nah, he drove a lot less. So either someone was driving him or he consolidated some of his work."

"So you knew all along."

"I was as surprised as everyone to find out _who_ he was with, but I knew he had somebody. This isn't about Ripley though, this is about you. You're in line to be battalion chief, you live with a beautiful woman who happens to be pregnant with your child. Other than her, you haven't a single visitor. You work late almost every day."

"You work late."

"And what happens at 6?"

"Your wife brings you dinner." Sullivan admitted.

"Every single night I spend an hour with her. And on Thursday night I play poker with Nelson and my buddies from my old station 35 years ago. I don't come in on the weekends. I have 25 grandchildren."

"25?"

"Yes, 25. I have five kids. They live here in Seattle, and I could get one of them to come eat with me for lunch every single day if I wanted. I don't, but I could. I usually see them on the weekends. Tell me what do you have? You don't think Ripley is going to build himself a family now? You don't think she's the center of his world? You think he's going to eat lunch with you forever when he has her?"

"She should be on call some days," Sullivan protested weakly.

"If you think she's going to be fighting fires two years from now, you got another thing coming. So when you calm down here - a day, a week, a month - if that's what it takes, you figure out what type of life you think you're going to have. Right now, you're lucky if that firecracker's going to let you in the delivery room."

Sullivan tried his best scowl and discovered it definitely did not work on his boss.

"I'll see myself out, but since you got plenty to chew on right now." Hastings grabbed the remains of Andy's burger and both sets of fries on his way out, "I'll take these."

Sullivan dialed and asked Luke if he could come over for boxing this week. Ripley said he'd have to get permission from Vic first. Lucas called back and said he'd have to take a rain check since they had an 'engagement engagement', whatever the hell that meant.

He rechecked his cell phone and thought about who else he had as 'friend options' that weren't involved with Herrera. That cut out everyone who was currently a member of Station 19. Warren however . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was meaty, wasn't it? Yay another wedding! Did anyone think that Sullivan and Andy would solve their problems like adults?
> 
> Also credit to Megs on helping me with Sullivan's sick burns at the end.


	7. Week 9 - The One with the Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Sullivan seek advice of more experienced friends. Maya goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a Grey's fan, this poker game is for YOU.

**Early May**   
**Vic week 9 - green olive**   
**Andy week 22, vic week 9**

  
"The lunch visit was awful. It went totally downhill." Andy complained to Vic, who squeezed some hand sanitizer on her hands before starting her makeup. "Why are there eight bottles of hand sanitizer in your bedroom?"

"Because I spent a week in the hospital and don't want to get sick. And why are you at my house instead of Maya's?"

"Because Maya is too busy captaining, you were home, and Ripley usually works late."

"Not going to work that late today," Vic must have been getting ready for what appeared to be a night out.

"I went to Sullivan's office like he asked to have lunch with him."

"Did you meet his boss? Hastings?"

"Yeah, the ACO seems pretty funny."

"Okay. What made it go off the rails?" Vic wondered. "It has to be bad or you wouldn't be here - you'd be in bed with him."

"He's probably in bed with one of those HR girls," Andy fumed.

"He's probably not if he doesn't want to get fired. But what are you talking about?"

"When I got there, he was flirting with a girl from HR."

"Yeah, those girls are around. They know better than to go near the chief because his secretaries would kill them."

"So his boss and I pretended to flirt for a little, and Robert said he wanted to apologize. Actually, he didn't want to apologize; he wanted to say that things could have gone better.

"Those are all true things," Vic said.

"But he wasn't actually sorry. When I confronted him, he said that he planned on making all of these decisions because I couldn't make decisions on my own. Like I was a child."

"Oh boy," Vic sighed. She had some type of book she was perusing.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked.

"Have you ever read The Devil Wears Prada?" Vic got up and took a pink formal dress out of her closet.

"No," Andy said. "I feel like I recognize that dress."

"You should. Except I had a lot more hickeys the last time I wore it." Vic showed Andy the book. "This is my PR instructions for hair makeup and appropriate dress in each situation." Way back at the dress shopping, Francis had fit Vic for a PR approved wardrobe.

Andy started flipping through it. "There are 25 outfits here and make up and hair. Semi-formal sexy, semi-formal spring, semi-formal winter, formal, two outfits for press conferences, four outfits for being down to Earth, business casual, 3 suits -" Andy did a double take, "Five different outfits for hiding pregnancy?"

"Yes," Vic said dryly, "Francis plans for everything. Though, I think Fitzpatrick was really into the pregnancy thing."

"What does this have to do with The Devil Wears Prada?"

"In the book, the main character Andy- hilariously - goes on this fashion trip to Paris and she has her own group of stylists who give her instructions on everything - her hair to makeup to outfits for every possible situation with style recipes in case something happened that she had to dress herself."

"So that's what happened to you?"

"My formal dresses were bought at the bridal shop, and I had separate shopping trips with Francis to get the more down-to-earth stuff."

"Vic, this even includes what type of underwear you're supposed to wear."

"Yes, they were very thorough. LaToya Vincent was in charge of picking out all the hair and the makeup stuff,"

"Oh."

"So you were telling me about you and Sullivan?"

"Yes, once he told me he wasn't sorry and I told him we could have done this all quietly and not claimed the baby, he had the nerve to bring up my dad."

Vic took a shuddering breath, "Of all the worst things he could say."

"I know," Andy said. "So I might have told him he could go date any of those HR girls he wanted because we were never getting back together. And I might have told him to never come to any of my appointments ever again. And now Maya might be my next of kin/medical power of attorney."

"You two are going to kill me," Vic said, "You seem to bring out the worst in each other. And you both take their lowest blows. Alright, help me into the dress." She unwound the bathrobe then started to step into the dress. It was made of ruched chiffon with spaghetti straps, "If you're going to be here, you might as well be put to work."

"What is that thing you're wearing?" Andy zipped it easily.

"A Spanx bodystocking. According to Francis, it enhances the silhouette."

Andy said, "The dress really does enhance your boobs, but I think it's a little bit loose."

Vic examined herself in the mirror, "I don't think it's too big."

"I don't think any part of me can fit into that," Andy had her hand on her abdomen. "I'm going to have to start wearing a hoodie soon."

"Yes, but you also got massive boobs now."

"I know," Andy said, "Not that it helps. The boobs - I mean - related to the Sullivan thing."

"Andy, what do you want to happen?"

"I don't know. I want him to back off consider what I want."

"You're confused about who he is. He is a committer. How do you think you ever going to just have a one-night stand with him and walk away? You never considered the fact that he kept seeing you while you're sober, meant that he was committed."

"He never said anything,"

"You are like the first person he dated in almost 15 years. He is 100% committed to this, and has always been. Your problem is that you love dating committers but you yourself cannot commit to them."

"I'm not the only one."

"Yes, Jack is a huge committer. Travis is too. So was Ben. The point is though that Maya dated Jack knowing she wasn't a committer and he was. That led them to break up. And she admitted it was a bad plan. Maya had wanted a relationship that was either one night stand or someone who provided regular sex until everybody goes their separate ways. She knew exactly what was wrong with her and Jack, she just didn't want to have to do the thing that was needed."

"You think I keep going after committer guys."

"They're dependable, sturdy, and the ones that are around us are uncommonly hot. I didn't plan on committing, but it didn't take me long to figure out that it was the only way to be with a fire chief. It didn't take us more than a month to be really committed and then another six months to be committed forever with rings.

"But I'm not ready for any of that," Andy said.

Vic was adjusting her dress, "Everything feels secure here." She went back to Andy's problem. "No matter what happens, you have a long hard road ahead, but I'm not going to let you kid yourself about who Sully is. It's you that has to decide what you want first."

"And what if I don't know?"

"Then you live in limbo."

"Awesome philosophical Vic,"

"Hey, the advice is free. You want to try some couple's counseling?"

"No, you have to be in a couple to want to do that."

"Let's stop talking about Sullivan for a minute, and talk about half-Sullivan. How was your ultrasound? Is the baby okay?"

"Baby's great." Andy's expression softened. "The appointment was great. She could see everything. Baby is perfect, healthy and it's a-"

"Don't tell me! I can't be . . . Telling someone is a moment you can only do once, so save it for now. Think on it and decide if and who you want to tell. In the meantime, no matter what happens with Sullivan, eye on the prize - healthy baby."

"Man, one or two near death experiences and you're unbelievably annoyingly mature and calm." Andy mock complained. "Thank you, Vic."

"Anytime. Now head put before Lucas gets here. I'm sure he heard about the fight."

"Gone."

* * *

  
Poker night at Warren-Bailey household was attended by Ben Warren, Robert Sullivan, Matthew Taylor, Atticus Lincoln and Alex Karev. Owen Hunt said he couldn't make it because he didn't have a babysitter for his indeterminate number of children.

Ben passed out cigars to everyone and explained they were for the feeling, not actually for the smoking. "Miranda would murder me."

"I'm not interested in getting cancer for the second time," Linc said.

"Most of us know each other, but let's go around the room and introduce everyone." This was the first time that Matthew had officially met Lincoln and Sullivan. Lincoln obviously knew Sullivan because he was his doctor, and Alex attended Ripley's wedding.

After Ben dealt the cards for Texas Hold'em, Karev looked at Sullivan said,"I saw you at wedding - you and your girlfriend, right? I'm glad no one makes me dance, but I could have done that kiss."

Sullivan cleared his throat. "We broke up."

"I'm glad you didn't do the lift at the end." Lincoln said. "You seemed to be doing fine the last couple times I saw you a couple weeks ago."

"My back's fine."

"Then why do you seem so down?" Ben said. "I mean this is the first time that I've known you to date anyone, just get out there and do it again."

"She's pregnant," Sullivan said. "5 months. And I live with her."

"I think we need to call Owen Hunt over here," Alex said. "This is exactly the type of thing he knows how to deal with."

Lincoln shook his head, "Let's not do that. I mean with Amelia and I and-"

Matthew spoke up, "Okay. But she didn't leave you at your wedding, right?"

"No, it was my best friend's wedding, and she didn't leave me then," Sullivan explained.

"Let's play this hand." Ben suggested quickly. "Get the jitters out. See if we can think Sullivan here out of his situation."

Alex won the first hand. He claimed his chips happily. "Just so you know, I grew up playing this game. Had to get good at this to have food to feed my sisters."

"I remember your dad," Ben said, "he seemed nice."

"When he was sober," Alex agreed. "Before that resident killed him."

"I do also remember that," Ben said. He quickly dealt another hand. 

This time Lincoln won. "I guess I should want you to that I grew up playing poker in the Cancer Ward. You would not believe how many pediatric leukemia patients can be cutthroat about it when you're betting crayons."

They dealt another hand, Matthew was the winner. "I didn't grow up playing poker because I was a good choir boy. But my first wife was a pretty good poker player, and she taught me a lot of tricks."

"First wife?" Sullivan asked. Everyone around him shifted uncomfortably. "What did I say?"

Matthew coughed, "My first wife bled to death while delivering my daughter. My previous fiance that left me at the altar was her doctor at the time. Who I am married to now. That used to be married to Jackson Avery. Who died of burns couple weeks ago."

"Oh," Sullivan said. "My wife died too. I blamed my best friend for about 15 years and didn't talk to him. But things are good now. And it does get better, right? Restarting."

That made Matthew smile, "I changed jobs. April almost died, but that led to us getting married and now we have two kids between the two of us. And a third on the way."

"I didn't know that!" Ben said. Hand shakes and back slaps all around and Ben passed out a second useless cigar to everyone.

"Wasn't exactly something we could announce at the funeral," Matthew explained.

"So starting over, it can happen. Even if everything awful happens first." Sullivan asked.

Alex answered that, "You have no idea how many times I've started over. I think though Jo and I've got it worked out. I'm about 15 years older than her, but it's going to work."

"I want it to work," Sullivan said. "But things could be going better."

"How bad? Did she give you syphilis? Could she be faking the pregnancy after an episode of amnesia? Did she steal your fellowship opportunity in Africa? Did she actually end up being in love with someone else and die in a plane crash? Did she get a bad case of cancer, abandon you, and send you the divorce papers in the mail? Did she get electrocuted?"

"One of your girls got electrocuted?" Matthew asked.

"I was going through this hard time once," Alex was unfazed. "I slept with just about all of the incoming interns. One ended up being a lesbian and put up a sexual harassment suit against one of the female attendings. A different intern got electrocuted and died."

"I feel like I have a surprising lack of character development. Everyone has way more tragedies than I do." Ben commented.

"So be honest," Alex sympathized, "How bad is it?"

"I don't know," Sullivan said, "It's a huge mess, but it seems that if anybody can handle it I guess it's you guys."

"Absolutely," Linc agreed. "I'm sure at least one of us has an applicable situation to yours."

"Okay," Sullivan said, "She hid the pregnancy from me after she broke up with me. I found out at that wedding and used sex to entice her to let me move in. I knew she wasn't thinking about the future so I filed a bunch of paperwork with her consent to make me a permanent part of her life in the department. She broke up with me when she figured that out, and now we live together not speaking to each other."

"Have you tried to make it better?" Ben asked, "Jewelry, flowers, apology?"

"None of that works." Alex said. "No wonder Bailey dated Nurse Eli instead of you for a while and left you that one time."

"I tried to meet with her at my office for lunch before her scheduled ultrasound appointment. It didn't go well."

"How bad?" Matthew asked.

"There was yelling, and I was uninvited to that ultrasound appointment and all consequential appointments."

"Oh," Lincoln breathed.

"I might have told her I didn't care and then I'd go find another girl and bring her home with me. It was not my best moment. Also my boss heard all of it."

"Your boss heard all of this?" Matthew was surprised.

"He thought it was funny, I guess he in the rest of the fire chiefs play poker on Thursday nights from 8 to 10 once a week. It's part of why Ben put this together."

"I get that," Alex said. "There's nothing good on TV on Thursday nights. Just a bunch of bullshit dramas with terrible writing."

"So I'm open to suggestions," Sullivan said.

"I still really feel this would be a great job for Owen Hunt," Alex said. Lincoln gave a murderous glare.

"What did Ripley have to say?" That was Ben's question.

"He's the one who suggested apologizing. Haven't had time to talk to him about this. And he's not happy with how Andy, my sort of girlfriend, handled any of this. And he and his wife were out doing something tonight."

"You know," Matthew said. "Maybe you should just do nothing. Treat her with respect. Sounds like the type who get's an idea in her head and then won't let it go."

"Yeah but, instead, once they believe that you're the thing responsible almost any action you do will be perceived as part of that problem. That's why Bailey left me. She thought my dangerous job was part of the reason why she was so on edge, it turned out that she needed her medications for her anxiety and OCD adjusted, but didn't really matter what I said or did."

"You did change jobs again," Alex pointed out.

"It is true that after being an anesthesiologist and a surgeon and a firefighter, I am now almost done with Medic One training. I'll spend a week on the rig, then a week doing a rotations at Grey Sloan, OB, surgery ER."

"I think what these two are trying to say is don't disappear, - be present and don't pick fights. If you appear a steady and stand-up guy, there's a chance of her coming around. If you push, it'll come back and bite you." Lincoln recommended.

"So you're saying I should bide my time act unbothered but don't deliberately bait her."

"Let her initiate that," Ben said, "I know Herrera, and she'll definitely prefer if she's the one to get some more active role in your relationship."

"I think he's doomed no matter what he does," Alex said. "There's some situations you can't win. Go hang out at this impasse until something happens to push you guys in one direction or another."

"Be around but wait it out?"

"Exactly," Alex said. "Ideally, an opportunity will present itself."

* * *

  
Declan wasn't sure how he felt about blind dates. One of his buddies, Trevor, not-so-subtly mentioned that his wife had somebody worth meeting. Considering that Trevor had married a firefighter, that at least was intriguing. Since he'd retired, he'd started his own chain of gyms and personal training. He was still six-foot-five and sometimes people avoided him in the street if he walked by with a scowl, though he liked to think he was a pretty nice guy for former NFL defensive lineman.

He texted the woman in question a couple times, a Maya Bishop. On a whim he'd agreed to meet her for dinner and offered to take her to a relatively nice restaurant. Might as well try to make a good first impression. And the food here was good so if she ditched him at least he'd be able to eat a nice meal.

He's in the waiting room and decided to engage in a some light people watching. A blonde arrived with 3 similar-looking women and a man who he assumed were siblings, and her parents. There appeared to be four associated spouses. Then a mustache came by who appeared to be with first blonde and an African American couple. They were joined by beautiful African American woman in a pink dress with her arm around an older bearded fortish white guy. Those two seemed had a problem keeping their hands to themselves; the man acted fascinated by her dress. Declan hoped those wedding rings meant they were married to each other.

Seeing that they were in one party, they all left together for a private room.

His phone beeped with an incoming text message. _Parking._

Declan adjusted has his tie. He'd chosen a blue shirt green tie and khaki pants, didn't want to come off as too formal. But didn't want anyone to think he didn't belong.

The door opened and a short blonde woman with blue eyes arrived. This was Maya Bishop? This was a firefighter? She was wearing a tasteful green cocktail dress. Her long hair went to about her waist. Trevor's wife was very thin, yet she could hold her own with claws and fangs. Trevor had said his woman was in charge and was in charge everywhere.

Still she was stunning, curvy in her early thirties, and he staggered onto his feet. "Hi, I'm Declan."

"Hi, I'm Maya." They reached out and shook hands. What a way to start a date. He got the sense that she was trying to make a judgment on him.

"So you're a fire captain?" he said. He checked her out, using his professional assessment and not the 'I imagine you naked.' "You have an athlete look at you."

"I hope so," she said, "You didn't Google me?"

"No," he admitted. "If I hope my dates don't Google me and I won't Google them. Did you use to run?"

She smiled. "You could say that. Want guess my event?"

"Middle-distance?" he suggested.

"Close," she said, "10000 m."

"But you don't run that much now," he amended his comment, "I don't mean you don't run. I mean that your more muscular now."

She nodded, considering his profession he could tell that. "I suspect you've lightened some too from the NFL."

"Did you Google me? You're right."

"I didn't. I figured it out from the gym billboards. Frankel thought she was pulling a fast one." She quickly corrected herself, "I mean Trevor's wife, Leslie." She eye him carefully. "You probably dropped a good 30-50 lb, didn't you?"

"Retirement's nice," he said. "Nobody tackles me anymore."

"Unless you want it?" she had sort of teasing look in her eyes. He was mentally thanking Trevor and Leslie for their taste.

"Your table is ready." The hostess mentioned.

"Excellent." His smile hadn't changed much, and she offered him her arm.

Wow, he'd heard from Trevor about how when he met Leslie at art class, and she had informed him they were going on a date afterwards. There definitely was something to be said for women who weren't shrinking violets.

They passed a few private dining rooms before being sat in the main area.

"Have you been here before?" he picked up the menu.

"Couple times," she said. "One of my friends had some engagement and wedding events here."

"So you know what you like."

"I usually know what I like when I see it," she said.

That made him give her a bigger smile. Definitely not a shrinking violet. He did wonder how bossy she was because he'd prefer not to the level of Leslie.

They were about ready to order when they heard a voice say, "Maya, is that you?"

A woman with the reddish hair wearing a red dress was coming towards them. She had a companion with her, a shorter Asian women.

"Oh boy," he heard Maya mutter; he eyed her curiously.

DeClan noticed the women were standing pretty close together. And it dawned on him, they were on a date with each other.

"Carina, Charlotte," Maya said hesitatingly.

"And who is this tonight?" the red-haired woman spoke with an Italian accent.

"This is Declan."

"How enchanting," the woman's hand moved to Charlotte's shoulder, "but we didn't mean to interrupt."

"Of course, you did. Carina can't help but talk to every single person she's ever met. It takes a lot of work to get her to shut up."

"Oh, you," Carina gave Charlotte a short kiss on the side of the mouth.

"I know," Maya said.

Two of them left and Declan got the sense he was missing something.

"Should I ask what that was?" Declan asked.

Maya sighed, "Usually I don't start talking about my past on the first 20 minutes of a first date."

He turned back and saw the ladies at their own table now deep conversation but they kept throwing glances at Maya.

"So-" he said, "Karen and Charlotte?"

"Carina and Charlotte."

"Are together on a date and you dated one of them?"

"No," she said. "I dated both of them."

He responded with, "At the same time?"

"No," she said quickly. "You see-"

"It's okay," he said. "We all have past stuff. I'm kind of happy you didn't Google me to see all the people I've dated."

The door to a private room opened up, and apparently it was bathroom break because the blonde woman with her three sisters and the woman resembling her mom, all tromped out. The two African American women followed with some other woman he'd assumed was a spouse.

"Maya?" one of the African American women in a orange dress exclaimed, "You're here too?"

"Who is this, Maggie? Captain Bishop?" the mother asked brightly.

The youngest blonde appeared to be composing herself and the taller African American woman in pink started to choke.

"Oh, my goodness this is Jack's boss?" one of (likely) sisters asked.

The tall African-American women gagged some more, and Maya said, "Vic, you need some water? Or a Heimlich?"

"No," Vic said.

"I'm sure she's so surprised to see you here. Didn't you know today's is Francis's and Jack Gibson's engagement party? Why don't you join us. If it's not too much trouble." the mother stuck her hand out to Maya and Declan. "I'm Lydia Smith, this is my daughter Francis, my other three daughters Julie, Kaitlin, and Abby. We have been dying to hear more about Jack since Francis has told us so little."

Now Maya looked like she wanted to crawl under the table."Oh, we couldn't impose."

"It's no imposition at all, we got the whole private room. We have plenty of members of your station. Gibson, Victoria, and Dean Miller. Rank isn't an issue since Lucas is a groomsman."

Maggie's eyes were twinkling and asked, "Do you need me to put which private room in your phone? Or call you an Uber to find it?"

"I think I can find my way to the room fine." Maya snapped.

"You simply must come. We have plenty of space. Right, Francis?" The mother insisted.

Francis seemed to be having difficulty saying anything. She didn't seem angry at Maya but more supremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sure it's no problem at all," the mother said, "Why don't we go to the bathroom now? We can all get back together we when come back." 

Victoria scanned the crowd, "Hey, is that Carina DeLuca and Charlotte Dearborne?"

The whole group traveled off and Declan definitely was completely confused. "I want to know what's going on and if I should run."

Maya put her head in her hands, "It is possible that you may run. And I totally accept that. You can forget you ever met me. You can chalk this up as one of the worst blind dates you've ever been on because I promise you none of my people are going to ever let me live this down."

"Maybe you should explain the situation."

"How to do that. . ." she hesitated for a second. "All right, I am Maya Bishop ex-Olympic gold medalist, I'm a firefighter at Station 19. I dated the groom, Jack Gibson for 7 months and I broke up with him because he wanted commitment. Then I helped him start dating Frances Smith. And also his best friend to date Maggie. While I wasn't dating Jack, I was seeing Carina Deluca and Charlotte Dearborn on and off until I made captain and was told all firefighter relationships are off. I introduced Charlotte and Carina at Victoria's wedding to the fire chief and Jack got engaged to Francis and here we are tonight."

Declan listen to that entire monologue and wondered for a couple seconds if he should run.

"Soon recap. By some bizarre coincidence, your two ex-girlfriends and one ex-boyfriend are here while you're on a date. And we're got invited to spend time at the ex-boyfriend's engagement party."

"Yes. We're all actually really good friends, but I don't think the mom is aware that I used to be with the groom. . . . Who is my lieutenant that I work with . . . Who also used to date my best friend."

Dylan sat back for a couple seconds. "Oh."

"I'm going to leave this up to you," she said, "I didn't want to ruin your evening, but I might have now. So we can- A) Go to a super awkward engagement party or B) you can pour water on me and make the biggest scene you want when they come by here, and we can go our separate ways. No harm, no foul."

Both of those options were tempting. On the other hand, who didn't have a couple of skeletons in the closet?

At least she was freely and openly admitting them right there. If you hung out in the NFL, you met plenty of posers, fakers, and liars. It was almost refreshing that someone laid all of their cards on the table at the same time.

She was also pretty damn hot.

"How about C) we leave here, go drinking somewhere else without 800 people that you've already dated and see if you should call me a second time."

She blinked that he'd surprised her. "That does sound better than option A or B."

"Follow my lead."

The group of women had returned and the mother of the bride looked expectantly at Declan, "So are you joining us?" 

Declan traced his hand all the way up Maya's arm. Her eyes were wide. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said politely, folding his hand around Maya's neck and shoulder. "It's our anniversary," Maya, surprisingly pliable, allowed him to gather her to him. He gave her a careful kiss on the cheek, she actually quivered slightly with that. He was feeling the heat, but he kept his tone light. "So I'm sure you understand if we take a rain check."

"Oh I do, congratulations on your anniversary." She spoke to her daughter "I bet they have been together long enough to have an anniversary more than six months."

"Thank you," Maya said under her breath. Maggie and Victoria were having some other type of wordless conversation, but also they looked positively gleeful. Victoria gave Maya a thumbs up as she followed the rest of the group into the private dining room.

Since they hadn't ordered anything, Declan and Maya were actually able to walk out. "Sorry if I overstepped," he apologized in the parking lot,

She responded by turning around, grabbing him by the collar, and putting her down to his level for a kiss. Her lips were warm and she seemed to know exactly what she was doing so he let it happen.

"That was a surprise," he said,

She gave him a look that said 'take no prisoners,' "It takes a real man put up with all the shit you just had to. All right, where we going drinking for our 30 minute anniversary?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can any name every love interest that Alex mentioned?
> 
> Who wants to go on the best blind date ever?


	8. Week 10.0 - The One with LeBron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team recaps the best blind date/2nd best engagement party ever. They get called to an incident which leads to someone crossing a line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incident they respond to is real and so is pretty much everything they say about it.

**Second week of May**   
**Vic Week 10 - Prune**   
**Andy Week 23**

Her teammates were waiting to pounce on her at the next shift. Vic and Andy used the big binder of placed behind reception to order of Korean food for lunch.

"Okay," Andy, wearing a too tight Station 19 uniform top, said, "As your lieutenant, I declare the next five minutes safe space where Captain Bishop gets to vent about her date. What happened?"

"How do you know about this?" Maya crossly took one of the takeout containers.

"Because the team has big mouths, Dean, Jack, Vic, take your pick," Andy said.

"He seems really nice. Was he nice in other ways?" Vic asked suggestively.

"Is that your way of asking if I jumped his bones?" Maya said.

"Yes, it is," Andy said eagerly.

"It's none of your business" Maya said crisply "Understood, Lieutenant and Hughes?"

"She is touchy about this," Vic said. "We brought you lunch. Come on and we're on safe space time. Tell us something."

"Look married to the fire chief, and on- off again, on-off again and on-off again pregnant with ex Captain's baby, I don't need to share my stuff."

Andy twisted her lips, "He didn't put out."

"How do you know?" Vic asked.

"This is her 'didn't put out' face. But she might not have wanted him to put out."

"The man is Declan Hubbard, 6-5, NFL defensive line, muscles on muscles, who doesn't want that to put out?" Vic said.

"Is he your type?" Andy pointed out. "Is your typical man darker than you, that towers over, and bend you over to-"

"To much detail! He's not my type - Maya's closer to my type except with the boobs and too short."

"Maybe he didn't put out because he's not related to anyone we know, and he doesn't work at the station." Andy suggested. "He didn't touch you?"

"We made out. That was it."

"That's it. No second or third base? Made out?" Andy had trouble believing that.

"Yes, made out in the parking lot and then in his car. Like teenagers."

Andy was bewildered now, "I cannot remember the last time that happened."

"Maybe it's a new leaf. He going to call you?" Vic asked.

"I don't know," Maya said, "On the plus side, he wasn't scared off by every single person that knew me that showed up on my date. How did the Smith family take my refusal?"

"It was funny - to us at least, maybe not Francis and Jack. Her mom went on and on about how a cute couple you guys were - how a real man dates for more than a year and doesn't have a quickie engagement, though she had been under the impression you were a lesbian." Vic told with some humor.

"It sounds like Francis has chosen to not share the details of any of that. I assume that she's skipped the details of both me and Andy."

"I can't believe that you and Ripley are in the wedding and Maya and I aren't," Andy said.

"Both of you slept with Jack. I am sure you will be invited thought. Francis said that if my wedding taught her anything, if someone's actually in a couple, they should be paired with their couple in the wedding. And that's why Maggie gets to be maid of honor."

"And I hope she and Dean don't break up." Andy said.

Vic whispered conspiratorially, "It sounds like since Avery died, they are more committed."

"Were you cool that Carina was there with Dearborne?" Andy wanted to know.

Maya shrugged, "It was weird because I was on a date when I saw them. Meredith and I worked as matchmaker and introduced them at Vic's wedding. I guess they hit it off."

"Or hit something. Do you think Carina hits it better than Declan?" Andy teased.

"I'm not getting bad love life advice from you too. If I need some, I'll ask Meredith Grey."

"Did you already text her?" Vic asked.

"Of course, she congratulated me on not getting water poured on me. I told him he could if he needed to make a quick getaway from Francis's mom."

"Maybe you've met your match - someone totally unflappable. If he's great in bed, even better," Andy suggested. "When it happens, I need details."

"You are way too into this Maya's sex life thing, Andy," Vic observed.

"If you get pregnant, you'll see. According to Carina, I have all this extra blood flow to . . . places. Extra blood flow gives me constant needs all the time."

It was Maya's turn to hit back, "And you aren't getting it from certain old angry bosses?"

"Who are off limits because I hate him. So I just have myself to help with those urges a lot. I could use some relief by hearing other people having a better time than me."

"You don't say," Vic giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You have always been the queen of impulsive sex decision-making. It's hilarious to hear you not having impulsive sex with the hot bar of dark chocolate that shares a wall with you and has proven himself to be quite willing to exchange body fluids with you."

Andy's crossed her hands over her chest. "I wouldn't sleep with him if he were the last man on earth. Right now the only thing we exchange are brief sentences. Who got the mail. Who took out the trash last. Whose turn it is to pay which bill."

"That scintillating conversation sounds like what happens to me when Jack started to drop marriage hints to me which led to a fast breakup. Vic, do you have any advice on this for her?"

"No. When Ripley and I were fighting, I stayed at your place. If I've been left alone with him for long, he has certainly been able to persuade me to reconsider any decision."

"From the way you to were on the couch. I mean-" Andy was getting ready to put her foot in her mouth.

"I know what you meant." Vic cut Andy off.

"What was that?" Maya was quite interested now. She knew and encouraged Vicley sexual activity but Vic rarely gave details.

"Nothing," Andy said quickly, "Too bad Declan didn't put out for you."

"It was too bad," Maya agreed. "On the other hand, it was one date, one time. Maybe our next one will go further. . ."

* * *

"So how was your engagement party. Did anyone break up during it?" Travis asked Dean and Jack while he and Mayhorn prepped lunch.

"How many people are we cooking for?" Mayhorn asked.

"Us, Kat, and the rookies. Herrera and Hughes are in a conference with the Captain. Grate those potatoes pretty fine."

"Plus column - no one broke up or had a screaming fight," Jack said. "Minus column - her parents aren't exactly happy."

"What makes you say that?" Travis inquired.

"The whole family flew in from Chicago. It seems they thought she was going to move back to work there. She's been working for PR here for about 2 years before her big break. They were happy she got promoted, but not so happy that she was suddenly engaged."

Dean took over the story, "Yeah, definitely more minuses. They kept hinting that they didn't really know enough about Jack and that they thought things were moving too fast if they got engaged after 4 months of dating."

"It's not like I met her for the first time four months before getting engaged. She's been hanging around at the station for six months before that."

"How did they take it when they found out that you have been dating Andy and Maya for 6- 7 months each?" Travis instructed David Mayhorn. "Eggs and oil please. Pound the fish flat."

"Didn't say anything about that." Jack answered.

"Probably a good strategy," Mayhorn checked both directions, "The less I say to Kat about having dated Vic, the better things are."

"I recommend you call her 'Hughes' or 'Ripley.' I don't think it's quite the same," Travis said, "You dated her almost two years ago for like a month."

"It's still probably better to say nothing. It's been two years since I dated Andy, but I'm not going to tell Francis's parents about it."

"There were some other people we saw at the restaurant, Charlotte Dearborn, Carina DeLuca, and the captain." Dean started.

Jack gave Dean a significant look. "Cut it."

"What?" Travis was confused.

"Speculating on the Captain's personal life not be considered professional." Jack retorted. All very valid points as Mayhorn, Iris, and Blake were all unknown quantities at this point. Maya was new to her position and, for all that she was their friend, it was better to not undermine her authority.

"What are you making?" Dean changed the subject.

"Potato kugel," Travis said.

"And baked white fish," Mayhorn displayed his handiwork, multiple fish fillets pounded flat.

"How did Francis think it all went?" Travis asked, mixing the bowl.

"I followed her instructions and played it close to the vest. She told me to do no extra talking and only speak when spoken to."

Dean guwaffed. "Doesn't sound like you. You couldn't keep your mouth shut out to my parents."

"You didn't make me the same deal Francis did if I was a very good boy for the whole two weeks her parents are in town. Her four siblings only came for the weekend."

"And I never will offer you anything like that," Dean said. 

* * *

  
The call was to a local park. The police were there, and they were one of the three stations with aid cars brought in. A child was missing: Kayla Tompkins. 8 years old, severe non-verbal autism. She been attending a birthday party and wandered off.

After she'd been missing for more than 2 hours, the family had searched frantically but had not found her among too many kids at the park. They feared the worst. Children with autism are often attracted to water, and they often do not know how to swim. One of the other stations was in Nelson's battalion which included the waterfront. They had more rescue equipment for underwater rescue and boats. Medic One was en route from what they had heard.

  
"Okay," Maya announced on their arrival with the captain of Station 10 while Station 44 was unloading their water search and rescue equipment. "As you see the police are here with the K-9 units, we're here for additional search options with aid car backup. You're all going to be in pairs searching areas away from the main thoroughfares. Chief Nelson is going to give us assignments."

A large red hybrid of truck/van/bus had pulled up behind them. The mobile command unit with Operations, Battalion Chief, and Police Chief Reyes. Nelson displayed a map to the teams and handed out smaller ones. "We understand it's a lot of resources, but, if a child isn't found soon, it's going to be a recovery and not a rescue. I want 19 and 10 here, my group from 44 is going to be near the larger lakes here."

Ripley sat in the mobile command unit with other Chief Hastings and his assistant, Robert Sullivan. He was less involved in this then the Chief Nelson. Operations was needed to help utilize the manpower while Nelson was actually in command and coordinating with Reyes. Lucas was half listening because his presence was actually unnecessary, but required for image purposes. The boots on the ground was Nelson's arena, but in a highly public incident, the fire chief, when available, was supposed to be present. He had plenty of paperwork to fill his time. Francis arrived as well in her regular Fire department polo and department issued waterproof rain slicker. Then they had nothing to do but wait.

The three main news channels, two cable outlets, and the city photographer were already there. Andy and Vic were assigned to an out of the way area with some of the smaller ponds. The rest of the team had stripped off their turnout jackets at the rigs and were within shouting distance. Vic and Andy separated at one pond to each check the opposite sides.

Vic walked the edge of the retention pond - cattails, lily pads, a frog here and there, sneakers.

"Oh no." Vic saw those sneakers were attached to a person. A small child size person. She keyed her radio, "I think I found her. I'm on the west side - one of the little ponds. I'm going in."

When she jumped in the water, Vic realized that this pond was deeper than it looked. It was actually over her head. She reached out, kicked to the surface, and got hold of a child. Swimming in boots and pulling another person was harder than it looked. She was lucky that she could hold her breath pretty long.

She towed the child to the surface and swam towards the edge of the pond. There was nothing really to grab onto to pull herself back out which was unfortunate. She pushed the child against the land and managed to at least get part of the child's torso on the solid ground.

That effort dragged Vic back under the water. She tiredly, kick back up to the surface, surprised how much effort this took. She hoped someone was on their way because that child didn't seem to be breathing and Vic didn't know after this if she'd be strong enough to perform CPR.

It took her two tries but she finally surfaced. She took a large gasping breath and went back under. Forcing herself to be calm, she spent precious moments wiggling out of her boots, and surged upward. Before she could try to reach the land, a pair of arms pulled her out. She was actually swung up into those arms and carried away from the pond.

Stunned, she found herself pressed near the face of David Mayhorn. That made sense since he had the longest reach in the group now that Sullivan wasn't on the team. He carried her easily like she weighed nothing.

"I'm okay," she coughed a little, "You can put me down."

He glanced over his shoulder and shook his head for a second. "I need to move you further away."

Past him, VIc could see Andy, Travis, and Ben Warren from Medic One trying to resuscitate the child. A crowd was gathering, including her frightened parents, the TV cameras, several police officers, and Captain Bishop. They were loading her onto a gurney, headed for the front were they had more equipment. David was getting Vic out of the way since there were plenty of hands.

"I'm fine. I can get down."

"I'm not sure," he said. "Your lips are blue."

He wasn't wrong. She did feel kind of dizzy. She remembered reading something about decreased respiratory reserve for pregnant women. That didn't count int he first trimester, did it?

"Are you seriously going to carry me in the entire way to aid car?"

"I guess," he said. "You lost your boots, and you're soaked. I need to get you clean, dry, and monitored for now till Captain or Lieutenant tells me otherwise. How long do you think you were under?"

"I don't know. Can't be that long. How long do you think it took you to get there?"

"I don't know somewhere between 3 and 5 minutes. Herrera got the kid out first, and we started looking for you." He pressed his radio. "Captain Bishop, I'm taking Hughes to aid car," He made sure he was calling her the correct name. "I'll start her observation."

"Copy that, Mayhorn. Doesn't look like we're going to need you over here. Medic One taking the kid in their aid car."

"Got it," He held her closer because her adrenaline was fading and the shivering was starting.

"Do you have any extra clothes?" Vic's teeth were chattering when he deposited her inside.

He regretfully checked a few drawers. "Hospital gowns. Why don't you hang out here and dry what you can. I'll see if I can figure something else out," he said.

She nodded. They would be stuck here because she needed a medical exam, and then they would have to gather their gear before returning to the station. She didn't have much of a choice except that stupid hospital gown. They were towels in a car to stop bleeding so she took off everything and rolled up her bra and underwear into the towels to get them as dry as possible. Since the towels were small, Vic wrapped herself in the sheet off the gurney. There was a knock at the door.

David again. "I've got some stuff for you. It's the best I could do."

She open the door a sliver, and he passed her some clothing. He quickly closed the door, not even making eye contact with her.

He done his best that's for sure. He handed her his button down uniform top and his turnout pants. That did make sense; he certainly had a t-shirt or something underneath his uniform top and uniform pants for under his turnout pants. That did assure that she would be sufficienctly covered. Of course since he had 8 inches and a seventy pounds on her, it was less than ideal.

Even though it was still damp, she put her bra and panties back on. Her hair was still braided so it was wet but not dripping. His uniform top was huge as expected with the collar open below her collar bones. She cinched the suspenders on the turnout pants to their smallest hole. There were hospital socks in the drawers, which was better than being barefoot.

She figured that was a time she'd better get out of the aid car or else David would be obligated to check on her.

He was relieved to see her come out. She moved awkwardly in the too big clothes so he put his arms around her waist and helped her back down. She tried to take a step but between exhaustion and the size of the clothing, she tripped and stumbled. He fortunately caught her.

"You okay?" he said.

"I think so" she said. "Imagine trying to wear LeBron James's clothes. Then you know what this is like."

"Sorry," he said. "Maybe we should start carrying extra uniforms."

"This does happen to me sometimes," Vic admitted, thinking back to her rather unlucky white dress from the engagement photos and the time they did the partial amputation with the huge blood splatter.

"Okay," David pulled a stethoscope off from the aid car door. "I need to do your check."

Checking past his shoulder, she saw a lot of activity in the background. The Chief, Battalion Chief, and captains were huddled together while photographers and station personnel milled around them. "What's going on over there?" she said.

He turned around. "They were still doing CPR when Medic One took her away a few minutes ago." David was clearly struggling.

"David?" she asked. He had an extremely odd expression on his face, almost pained. "What is it?" She placed a hand on his shoulder as he tried to avoid her eyes.

"The rescue - my cousin. I got a cousin her age." David's eyes were filling with tears. In Vic's only visit to his place, she vaguely remembered he came from a giant Italian family and had so many photos of his family everywhere.

Vic patted him on the shoulder, "I know. It's awful. You don't do alot of aid car, but I do, and it's harder when it's kids."

He suddenly gave her a hug. She froze. His face was red and splotchy. "My cousin has autism too. She could have could have done this. And the parents - my aunt, my uncle." Now she understood why she hadn't even been allowed stay with the rescue. David was removing _himself_ from the scene.

"David," she tried to get his attention. "David. It wasn't her. They might get her back. Medic One's the best we can ask for." Vic knew it was a little white lie. The water was probably 75°. The little girl wouldn't have hypothermia after being submerged for an hour or longer. There is no good outcome for this case.

"I'm sorry," he released her. "I shouldn't have-"

"We're on the same team," Vic said.

"I know," he said. "But, you - the Chief - Kat."

"Why start my medical check, instead?"

"Okay." He collected himself and put the stethoscope against her chest. She patiently inhaled and exhaled on command. She noticed his hands were huge. Something she should have known that but didn't actively think about. She idly wondered how things worked physically with the height difference between him and Kat. Then again it was the same about Andy and Sullivan, and they obviously didn't seem to have problems in the bedroom - just everywhere else.

He started to palpate her abdomen, and Vic had to hold still. If she was lucky, he wouldn't notice. "No pain?" He started to go lower, and she thought carefully about what her books had said about to expect about her dates and size.

"Captain Bishop," Vic tried to snap to attention as Maya headed toward them with a flat expression and was accompanied by Francis, the local news, and the city photographer. 

Vic tried hobbeling to Maya who cracked half a smile when Vic almost tripped. "That's one way to deal with the clothing issue."

"Captain," she said. "I'd like to make an official request to carry extra uniforms in all department cars."

"How did she check out?" Bishop asked, back to all business.

"Normal lungs, heart and no other injuries on the brief two minute exam."

Bishop said. "Good for now, though after your statement, you'll get full checked at Grey Sloan."

Vic tried to keep her dismay contained. Francis spoke up, "Why don't you come with me to set up for Ms. Hughes's statement before the incident is discussed by the department chiefs." She led the press away.  
  
"Mayhorn," Bishop ordered. "Please go get Travis Montgomery's turnout and boots from the engine. Bring them over here to me." Her voice went to an undertone, "And for the love of G-d, never touch she-Ripley in public again." He blanched and almost ran to the engine.

"Captain?" Vic didn't understand. 

Her captain and friend chose her words carefully. "As your superior I should not comment your personal life past or present."

"What are you talking about?" Vic said. "Maya?"

Maya dropped professional face. "You're wearing your ex-boyfriend's shirt and clothes. I was coming back with all the reporters, and I saw his medical check - that little embrace you shared."

"That wasn't me. That was him. He has an autistic cousin about the same age. Nothing happened. He was upset about the call. He gave me a hug. Would you be talking about this if I hugged Travis?"

"No, I wouldn't. I hope Travis would have the presence of mind to not touch you. He is very aware of who you're married to."

"One of my teammates hugging me in the middle of a terrible tragedy isn't a story. Shouldn't they focus on - I don't know - the kid maybe dying?"

"That's exactly why you're going to be wearing Montgomery's turnout jacket over Mayhorn's name on that almost indecent uniform shirt. Then focus on what a dangerous thing you did jumping into the water and how it ruined your uniform. You'll leave for the hospital then and get checked out like you're supposed to. It will keep you away from any possible interviews or cameras and the Chief."

"Oh," Vic remembered now and if anyone knew about managing a public image, it would be Maya.

Mayhorn wordlessly handed Maya the requested turnout and boots, eyes fixed on the ground. Travis was sitting on the side of the engine looking rather amused. Maya helped cover Vic up and get the boots on.

Maya steadied her so Vic could walk over to Francis's side for the interview. She got interviewed quickly and efficiently. She made a brief statement that she had been checking the pond, saw the shoes, and dived into the water.

"Now, per protocol after submersion, she is going to be taken to Grey Sloan Memorial for her medical check. Anytime a firefighter enters a hazardous situation such as this, we do need to take these precautions for everyone's safety. Firefighter Hughes was submerged for several minutes and pulled out by one of her teammates. She's passed her initial check, and we dressed her with some odds and ends, but she'll be getting a full evaluation shortly."

Through all of this, Ripley stayed in the mobile command unit. He appeared to be facing the opposite direction working on his laptop.

As she escorted Vic toward the aid car, arm still in hers, Maya spoke in a low voice, "They don't want you and him to be seen in the same place. The verbal message is that he will meet you at the hospital if your release is delayed as soon as he can leave the scene."

Vic understood, "My phone is in the aid car, I'll text him updates from the hospital."

"Everyone else back on the rigs head back to the station." Maya ordered. "Reynolds, you are taking Hughes's spot on aid car." She waved to Sullivan and Hastings who were walking past the aid car toward the interview area with Francis.

"Nothing you want to say about that?" Vic asked Andy who was driving.

"Nothing at all. All of our conversations end with yelling," Andy replied. "Reynolds, get in the back and put her on monitors."

"Are you serious?" Vic asked.

"Also," Andy said. "Reynolds, begin your physical exam. You need the practice."

Vic didn't have nearly as much concern Reynolds would be able to figure things out because in addition to the rig moving, she was fairly certain that early pregnancy hadn't been covered in his initial EMT certification. Most of it focused more on whether or not they had signs of bleeding or acute abdomen.

It took about 10 minutes to get the drive, and Vic was semi-patiently instructing Reynolds on better ways to do her physical exam without crushing her. He did everything with too much enthusiasm and force.

The radio crackled a couple times right before they got to the hospital. "Aid Car 19, possible MI."

"Why don't you guys drop me off here? I promise to get my evaluation. When I'm cleared, I can walk back to the station. It's three blocks. I'll keep Captain updated via my cell. "

Andy hesitated.

"It's the protocol," Vic said. "Once I am in medical care, you guys have to go to your job." Vic sent a quick text to Ripley, assuring him of her arrival.

"Fine," Andy agreed. "Blake, back in front."

They let Vic out, and Dr. Hunt greeted her at the door.

"I heard you were coming. Here for your eval?"

"Yea," Vic peered past her the shoulder. Trauma one and two were silent. "Did-"

"There was nothing we could do," Hunt said. "Never got a rhythm."

"That's horrible." Vic tried to keep some tears from welling up.

Alex Karev walked by looking rough. In fact, it appeared that he had punched something.

"Tell me you didn't punch a patient again."

"Just the wall."

"I'm not the chief anymore, but I know I invested $5,000,000 in training you and your hands," Hunt admonished him.

"Sorry, Owen. Don't tell, Chief Bailey. She'll be pissed," he said. "I hate it. If that kid had one of those radio tags, it might have been different. Hopefully catch'em when they try to run."

"Radio tags?" Vic had never heard of that.

"Yeah, it's a GPS tracker" Alex said. "We've been recommending for our autistic kids. They tend to wander and they're endlessly fascinated with water."

"As a favor to your husband, I'll be doing your check. Let's go to curtain two." Hunt started examining Vic and asking basic questions about shortness of breath abdominal pain. 

Before he could touch her abdomen, Vic said. "Can you page Carina DeLuca?"

Hunt stayed impassive. His hands immediately gently palpated the abdomen. "How many weeks?"

"Not sure, I wasn't back in February."

"Can't be sure about that," Hunt contradicted. "You're measuring 14 weeks."

"The best medical technology is 100 percent certain I wasn't when I almost died. I heard you were there. Maybe I ate too much lunch," Vic said. She knew that wasn't true since she hadn't gained a pound yet.

"Nothing is sure except death and taxes," He took the oxygen off the wall and started putting it on Vic.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I don't know enough about submersion injuries in pregnancy. The person who would know the best would be Carina DeLuca. Who I'm paging right now. Next time you lead with 'I'm pregnant.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any predictions about how Vic's first OB appointment will go?
> 
> How do you think Ripley feels about Mayhorn?


	9. Week 10.5 - The One about Targaryens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get some answers about the Vicley pregnancy - other than jumping in ponds is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been present at the exact discussion Carina has with Vic. My husband acted just like Ripley in fact - at the doctor appointment, not the spice afterward. ;)
> 
> I know I posted yesterday but I dislike having the X.0 and X.5 chapters if I can avoid it.

**Still Second week of May**   
**Vic Week 10 - prune**   
**Andy Week 23**

* * *

  
"How many weeks did you say you were?" Carina said in the OB wing of Grey Sloan, clicking on computerized intake form boxes. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I never had one," Vic said after texting Ripley her new location. "My depo - we didn't continue it, and it ran out in February. Then I almost died from smoke inhalation. So I got pregnant somewhere between February 21st and March 14th based on when I actually had sex."

"That puts you in the expected range of 10-12 weeks. Let me ask some basic screening questions. Any allergies? Any updates on your medical chart since your last hospitalization? Do you feel safe at home?"

"No allergies, no updates, and I feel safe."

"Am I allowed to share updates on your medical condition or the baby's with your husband?"

"Yes." Vic remembered that pregnant women were at high risk for domestic violence.

"Okay, your oxygen status is fine as is your blood gas. We need to assess the fetus now which is by transvaginal ultrasound. If you can open your legs, I'm going to insert the ultrasound probe and we'll see what's the situation. Try and relax, I know it's uncomfortable," Vic obeyed and Dr. DeLuca face became inscrutable.

"What is it? Am I having an ectopic pregnancy? I am miscarrying?" Vic was suddenly very worried.

"No, you are not," DeLuca said, "I found a heartbeat. In the uterus."

"That's great news, right?"

"Yes, it is," the OB agreed. Her eyes briefly met Vic's. "There's something else."

"Am I having twins? That would be insane."

"You're not having twins," Dr. DeLuca declared. "You're having triplets. There's one here, here, and here." She hit 'print' on the ultrasound machine.

"That's not possible."

Her doctor stifled some laughter. "You would not believe how often I hear that. Nevertheless you are pregnant with three heartbeats. I'm examining the placental of insertions right now. Have you been tired?"

"More than usual, maybe, but I work 24 hour shifts and top that with three days of class. I still run and lift weights regularly and drill with my gear on. I didn't think I was that tired."

"Then you're lucky, or it's probably because you are in superb physical shape. Usually women in the end of the first trimester tell me how tired they've been because the body is busy building a placenta." Dr. DeLuca withdrew the ultrasound probe and palpated Vic's abdomen. Her hand stopped about 4 inches below Vic's bellybutton.

"So 12 weeks?"

Carina tried to suppress a smile. "No," she said. "You're measuring 14 weeks which is expected with multiples. Fortunately, you are tall and lean so it isn't noticeable yet."

"Noticeable yet?"

DeLuca shrugged. "You want honesty or you want me to make you feel better?"

"I think I'm going to have to take honesty."

"First time moms with your figure can often hide the pregnancy sometimes even 5 - 6 months. Assuming you gain the minimum weight, but not here. Once the babies start growing alot midway through the second trimester, you may go from looking normal to nine months pregnant in a matter of days. Most women with multiples look nine months pregnant by five months and grow from there.

"I'm going to be giant."

"The average triplets are born at 32 weeks and 4 pounds each."

Vic blanched, "32 weeks? Sorry, my paramedic books don't talk alot about babies except delivering them and assessing the pregnant mom."

"Multiples are an entirely different scenario. Do you want to discuss it now, or do you want to hear it with your spouse here?"

"It sounds like you are going to give me some not great predictions, so I'd like to hear it first without him. He's not a fan of high risk."

"Only 1 in 10 triplets make it to term. Almost all triplets are delivered by C-section due to positioning. You are at higher risk for preterm labor, pre-eclampsia, gestational diabetes, post partum hemorrhage. Once you reach the third trimester, you'll be closely monitored. I'm going to need to prescribe you extra vitamin D, prenatal vitamins, you need to take two to three times the regular amount of folic acid. I assume you have a wide and varied diet."

"Yes, we're on the Mediterranean diet. Why so many pills?"

"You're eating for 4 now, and we need to make sure you get enough nutrition to avoid neural tube defects. How is your morning sickness?"

"It was more evening sickness. Sex has been good to control it. Otherwise, I use a ton of alcohol wipes and hand sanitizer to keep from throwing up all over the aid car. Herrera hasn't noticed yet."

"Is that Andrea Herrera?" Carina wondered.

"She's due in September."

"I can't comment on her," Carina said. "Though I do support sex all the say through the pregnancy. According to your dates and the size, I estimate you to be ten weeks along and your due date to be December 4th." Victoria shifted slightly "What?"

"That's after my husband's 45th birthday."

There was a knock at the door, and Ripley came in slightly wild eyed. "Sorry about the delay. What did I miss?"

"Your wife is perfectly fine and medically cleared despite jumping in a pond." DeLuca printed off a string has pictures and handed them to him. "Congratulations Mr. Ripley. You're going to be a father by your birthday."

"That's great," he broke into a huge grin, examining the amorphous globs on ultrasound.

"Three times!" Vic half-yelled.

"What?" He rechecked the photos and saw A, B, C labels over the pictures.

"3 - 3 - 3." Vic chanted.

"Now that he's here, if it's okay, I'll finish the ultrasound." DeLuca replaced th probe and started talking. "These are fraternal triplets. I see three different placentas and three different chorions and three different amniotic sacs."

"Can you translate that for me? I didn't expect this." Ripley asked.

"This is good news. The placenta is the organ that grows inside the uterus to feed blood to the baby. The amniotic sac is what you consider the 'bag of water' around the fetus. The chorion covers the placenta and the amniotic sac as an outer membrane. Your babies have three placentas implanting on the posterior side of the uterus. This decreases complications during delivery."

"Complications?" Ripley's voice went sharp.

"Yes, shared placentas are problematic and placentas implanting near the inferior uterus can lead to covering the cervix and preventing safe delivery. That's called placenta previa. With more placentas, there is an increased chance it will grow over the cervix."

"So it can't happen." Vic said hopefully.

"Not right now." Carina hesitated. "You see sometimes the placentas move and it happens. We don't know why. Growing a human being, or three, is extremely mysterious and magical."

"You, as our doctor, told us babies are magical." Ripley was doubtful.

"The best medicine does not always tell us why one thing happens and another does not. We can only prepare for the things that could happen and try to be ready for them. For example, since you are here, we might as well do your chromosome testing now. It looks for basic genetic diseases. Takes a week or so. It will screen non invasively for Down Syndrome and other abnormalities. Do you want it?"

"Yes," Vic and Lucas said in unison.

"Okay," Carina said. "Do you have any other questions?"

It turned out Lucas had alot of questions. He interviewed Carina with all the control he exhibited in peer reviews but as in peer reviews, Vic noticed him slowly tensing as her explanations became more detailed. Essentially the point was that she was having a set of higher level multiples (anything above twins) and that the number of possible complications were significantly increased. Over ten minutes, Vic could almost see him get progressively more wound up through his skin yet continue to hide it carefully.

Eventually he ran out of questions and DeLuca told her she could be discharged. She recommended a follow up appointment in a few weeks but Vic could continue all of her regular activities, working out, lifting, but to stop if she had any vaginal bleeding and come to the office. She was not to fight any fires and ideally avoid submerssing herself - yet Carina recommended swimming later in the pregnancy.

They thanked her and Vic left wearing a set of scrubs with Trav's boots, carrying David's and Travis's clothing.

At this point, Lucas was spring loaded, "Three."

"Yes." They would only have three blocks to talk about this.

"Should we sell the house? Move someplace bigger - swimming pool. No, kids drown there all the time. Need to move somewhere with good schools. Should they speak Mandarin or Spanish?"

"Hubby. It's okay. They are less than an inch each and they can share a nursery for a few years."

Lucas ran a hand through his beard, "It's alot. And when I heard you went in the water. . . "

"All I got was wet. David pulled me out. Me and the padawans are fine."

"Padawans. You named the babies 'padawans?'"

"I'm not calling them produce." Vic was trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe 'dragons' or 'Targaryens.'"

"Padawans seem better than a Game of Thrones family all about incest, right? I can try it," Ripley conceded. "I wish I hadn't been brought into that call. I'm not allowed to interact with you and waiting can be worse."

"I'm fine. Just doing my job, like I do every day." Vic reassured him.

"I wish I could stay, but I'll be on the news again tonight with Francis over this call - even though Nelson ran it."

He sounded like himself again, so they made it the rest of the way with minimal conversation. Travis opened the door, having been designated look-out. Vic stepped toward her husband and Lucas stepped backward, dodging her. Of course, Vic could have kicked herself - physical contact with her in public while they were on duty was expressly forbidden. She nodded and left. 

Once her back was turned, his face mournfully watched her go inside. Travis couldn't help but notice that Ripley's expression was almost identical to the one he had at Vic's ICU bed side. Hopelessness mixed with resignation. 

It seemed out of bounds for him to be so broken up over Vic diving into some water. He wondered if Ripley would revisit that dark place anytime Vic was in some type of danger. Did Vic know that part of her husband was going somewhere that she couldn't follow?

As usual, Chief exerted his iron will and control of his emotions. All traces vanished, and he met Travis's eyes. "Take care of her, Montgomery. Try to keep her dry and make sure the aid car has clothes that aren't Mayhorn's in the future."

* * *

There hadn't been any major aid car calls after the autistic kid and the heart attack victim she had missed. She was able to take a nice long shower at Station 19 and get back in uniform. Then she packed uniforms in the aid car, engine, and ladder, in case of clothing emergency.

She slept through the night without much difficulty - this was expected apparently if what Dr. DeLuca had said was correct. While she had class imediately after shift, it wasn't very difficult. The instructors knew that half the class would be post shift daily so the first 30 minutes of each class involved review of previous classes. The three days a week weren't that big of a deal for her, but it was for some of her older classmates. It might have been an accelerated class, but she'd spent 6 months preparing for joining Medic One, so despite her much younger age, she was having no problem keeping up with the curriculum.

As usual, he wasn't home when she got home. She took another nap, setting her alarm clock for 6pm. He was later than usual when he arrived closer to 7pm and he seemed to be in something of a mood.

Unusual for him, he brought home a laptop and spread out his work on the kitchen table. He rechecked the call schedule, saw he wasn't on call, and fixed himself a double scotch.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He used a tone that she typically identified as not fine at all.

"Fine?"

"I'm fine" he repeated.

"I see that. So my husband Lucas is fine, and the Fire Chief is having a bad day?"

"Yes," he said. "The Chief has a ton of work to do because he left the middle of a big scene to go to hospital and then had to give four interviews in 24 hours on three channels about the teamwork and camaraderie between PD and FD."

"So the Fire Chief brought home paperwork?"

"Yes, the Fire Chief brought home paperwork."

"And the Fire Chief wants me to leave him alone so he can brood on his paperwork on his own."

"Yes, that would be best."

"I see. And the Fire Chief isn't it all upset that I jumped into the water while pregnant and got hugged by my ex-boyfriend?"

"No, the Fire Chief recognizes the duties of Firefighter Hughes." Now he sounded exasperated. "Can we please stop talking in third person and let me work?"

Vic tried to remain at the requested distance, but every time she checked on him, he wasn't actually working. His computer screen stayed blank. There was no actual work appearing to be done. He did have a second scotch. She got in the hint of this particular type of Lucas Ripley in the past, when there was something on his mind and he hoped to separate himself from it with work.

Lucas was trying not to blame her for the stress he was under, but she was fairly certain she could be the one who would help him release it.

She kicked off her shoes and walked over him. She shoved his computer backwards and sat right in front of him on the table.

"Vic, what are you doing?" He was using his 'Chief' face on her. She wasn't bothered.

"It seems to me that the Fire Chief is tense and doesn't have his mind on his job."

"I'm working," he said.

She continued on, undoing his tie. "The Fire Chief works a lot. His day can be very stressful."

"Vic," his voice was a warning. Her hands were carefully unbuttoning his white shirt and skimming their way down to his belt.

"Fire Chief will never ask for help, but one particular subordinate is very in tune with his needs."

"This isn't the time." He started to say, but Vic shut him up by kissing him and straddling his lap.

"The Fire Chief has needs, and I'm going to meet them. I'm going to get down on my knees and meet all of them. I can release all of that stress, sir, and make you feel really good."

He was trying to be mad at her, but it wasn't working very well. She evened the odds further by tossing her shirt on the ground.

"Do you think what would make the Fire Chief feel better is a good, solid blow job with me wearing nothing but bra and panties. Maybe it's a thong today."

He made that familiar gurgling noise in the back of the throat that he tended to make he was trying to keep his composure. That was a losing battle because he was helpless against Vic in a cranberry bra and thong.

"So you can lean back and think of the Queen or whatever. Or you could enjoy this, Fire Chief." She dropped down to her knees in front of him.

"Vic, please. . ." He was hesitating. The past 36 hours has been an emotional quiet echo of the firestorm. He heard the radio message before she went in the water and frantic discussion of the rescue. In the situation, he couldn't demand to hear her status. His relief at seeing her in the aid car was tempered by viewing her contact with Mayhorn. Then he had to watch her from the command unit in the reflection of his laptop wearing half of Mayhorn's clothing. She'd been hustled away and the occasional text messages didn't make him feel better. When he did get past his first interview, he ran to the hospital and got on the roller coaster of discovering the triplets and all the risks associated with them.

To add insult to injury, they barely got to talk about it since she was back on shift, and he was needed with Francis on TV. He didn't give a shit about Mayhorn, other than that Lucas wanted to be the one hugging her after her dive. Worse, the new stations kept replaying the failed resuscitation with Mayhorn carrying her away and he got to relive the moment of having to ignore her, over and over. Vic had his THREE babies inside her, and he had to pretend he didn't care if she could have drowned. Exactly why he wasn't supposed to be on scenes with her.

Yet despite his awful mood, his beautiful wife was so attuned to his needs that she decided take it upon herself to relax him. Certainly was a better bet than a third double of scotch. Lucas did decide to take advantage. Maybe selfishly. He laid his head back and gave himself in to how it felt. Her hands and her mouth were eagerly welcoming his dick into her warmth. She was trying to take it all in at the same time. His hands found their way into her hair, untying those braids, releasing her unruly curls as she gave him release.

He strained toward her; he would die a thousand times if it kept bringing her back to him. There was nothing else he ever wanted the way he wanted her and the way that she fulfilled him.

He came almost quietly; the tension finally fading. She carefully slid back and tucked his cock in place. She really had made him putty in her hands - in her mouth technically. For the first time in over a day, he felt there was enough air in the room. Lucas took a moment to admire how damn hot she was in here mostly nothing. Part of him could see possibly the slightest rounding of her abdomen and at best her breasts had grown maybe a half cup. 

He gathered her back on his lap. "Feeling better, Fire Chief?" she asked. "Relaxed?"

"You have no idea," he said. "It's that-" He stopped himself.

"Tell me."

"I'm worried," he admitted. "About you. About them. The amigos." His hand rested on that semi imagined bump.

"You renamed them the 'amigos.'

"Yes, all the other ones were made up words. Three amigos is a real thing."

"Is that the one the cartoon with the birds. Donald duck?"

"It's an 80's comedy with Steve Martin, Chevy Chase and Martin Short but I'm not sure on the Donald Duck one."

"Out of all the possible things to call the babies, you pick that?"

"'Half of an engine company' seems too long for a nickname, dragons breathe fire, and I vetoed made up words."

"If I let you call them amigos, can you relax a little?" She laid her hand on his, over her lower belly. "They're safe. Safe in there."

"I know," he said. "I know, but I almost lost you 3 months ago."

"True, but that was then. I'm fine; they are fine. Everyone's fine."

"You're right," he said. "You almost always are. I know you are doing your job. Saving lives." He couldn't tell her how to do her job, and aid car was considerably safer than fire fighting. "The department says I'm not allowed kidnap you and keep you in bed with me all day, every day."

"Hey. That's what got us here, and I think Sully tried that; could have gone better." He didn't seem to find that comment funny. "Would it be easier on you if it wasn't a secret when we get out of the first trimester? Captain Bishop with probably be even more cautious with me on aid car."

"That's not fair to her. She has the most incestuous station in the department. If that weren't a full time task, she has to make sure we don't have contact in public and manage the Herrera situation. She's already taking pregnancy-related safety precautions because of Herrera on aid car."

"DeLuca says we can't hide it forever. It could be as soon as a month and it will be unmistakable." 

"Can we take it as it comes?" Part of him wanted to tell every single person he knew. That would also involve telling Jen, Travis, Francis, and the department. . . and the public. 

"It could be longer than a month since I'm tall and slim. I don't think I look that different."

"The only thing that gives it away is how you taste. More coppery." He didn't want to talk the scary part anymore so he licked her neck.

She stuck out her tongue, "You certainly checked often enough."

"I should check again," He scooped her up and carried her toward their bedroom. "We can still-" Of all the questions he'd asked, he hadn't asked about sex. "Can we still?"

"Definitely allowed to," she said. "So take this pregnant lady to bed STAT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's Ripley going to adjust to all of this? How long is Vic going to hide it?
> 
> For fun, come up with your best set of #3 nicknames. (Vic was referring to Three Caballeros with Donald Duck if you need to know)


	10. Week 11 -The One with the Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kat's last day as a rookie. Should be memorable. Remember who her mentor is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an apology isn't enough. Sometimes your teammates are the worst.

**Mid May**  
**Vic Week 11 - large strawberry**  
**Andy Week 24**

"So in summary, I feel you did a good utilization of resources for the park search last week." Frankel said at the monthly Chief's meeting to Captain Bishop.

Ripley voiced his agreement, "Your teams were spread out and still had good communication. I know Chief Frankel wasn't present, but I was and the whole team did excellent work. Do you feel there's anything else that could have been improved upon?"

"According to Hughes, a doctor at Grey Sloan said many autistic patients have radio tagged anklets. I think we should examine whether or not our protocol and the police's protocol is up-to-date on making it easy to locate those signals. The recovery did not have one but, if they had. . ."

"That's an excellent point," Ripley stated. He wrote it down quickly on his yellow legal pad. "I'll inquire with Chief Reyes and have Hastings re-examine if the mobile command unit has that capability."

"We should probably contact some of the major suppliers of these tags locally. Do we have the name of the physician who mentioned this?" Frankel inquired.

"I don't know it, but I'm sure I can find out from Hughes," Maya said.

"If that's everything, you're our last meeting today." Frankel started to stand up.

"We did add uniforms to the aid car and the rigs - pants and tops extra large and medium sizes so you can fit a variety of people whose uniforms get destroyed."

"Minor but helpful," Franklin agreed. "Ready to go, Chief?"

"Actually," the Chief said, "Since it is my lunch break, and I'm here, I was going to see if I could have lunch at Station 19."

"As you wish," Frankel said placidly. "You know where the visitor's badges are."

"You're welcome to stay, Chief Ripley," Maya said, "And eat in my office. Aid car is out on a call, and they should be back the next 30 minutes or so."

"I'm sure I can find something to do," Ripley indicated his messenger bag of paperwork.

"Suit yourself," Frankel said.

When Frankel was gone, Ripley had a question for Maya, "If it's no trouble, I'd like to use your gym instead for now. I have exercise time blocked for this afternoon. Might as well use it now and switch out for my lunch."

"Absolutely," Maya said. "I'll have Montgomery get you some workout clothes. Unless you're planning on working out in your uniform, sir."

"That would be appreciated, Captain Bishop."

Ten minutes later, Maya was sitting in her office, and she saw Iris Stanley walk by in the hallway. Iris turned around and walked back again and did that about three more times. Even odder, Travis walked by twice too.

Maya opened her door and called out, "Stanley what's going on?" Iris mumbled something and almost crashed into one of the glass walls.

"Are you okay? Stanley, come in." Iris was deep red and looking over her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"It's. . . It's the Chief . . . he's in our gym. Boxing."

"Yes, I've heard he boxes," Maya said.

"He must. . . It's just . . . it's just . . ." Now Iris was flaming red. "He doesn't have a shirt on."

That's finally answered what team Iris played for. "So you're saying that you have noticed that Chief Ripley has an above average level of attractiveness, and he's boxing shirtless in our gym."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Captain. I know it's not the right thing to do."

"It is absolutely not the right thing to do," Maya agreed. "You need to go upstairs and make some popcorn right now. And then come back downstairs, and I'll show you where to stand."

Iris was off like a shot, understanding what it was that Captain Bishop had suggested. Maya went out to the hallway too. She'd never seen Ripley without a shirt so she wouldn't mind seeing what the fuss was about. Besides, he owed her for letting them have sex in her office. When Iris came back downstairs with containers of popcorn, Travis, Maya, and Kat were all standing at an angle to the gym. There was a mirror on the side wall that gave a view of the workout without being directly in the line of sight. 

And damn, he was fine. Chiseled abs, eight pack, all lean tanned muscle with a shower of freckles.

Travis had observations, "I knew he had to look good under the uniform. I didn't know it was this good."

"Wow." Kat mumbled, eating a handful of popcorn.

"I know, right?" Maya said. "Stanley, you go in there and offer him some water."

"You want me to go in there and talk to him?"

"He's simply a person, using a gym. The appropriate thing to do is to make sure he's doing okay and doesn't need water. It's hard to drink water by yourself while wearing boxing gloves."

"And if you want to check out his abs much closer," Travis said, "It's an excellent opportunity. Yes, we're all ooggling the Chief."

Iris tentatively entered with squeeze water bottles. She timidly said, "Chief Ripley, do you need some water?"

"Sure, I could use some. The gloves get in the way," he said.

She unsteadily walked over and sprayed some in his mouth. Yep, so cut. The sprinkling of grey blonde chest hair went down his flat abs underneath the borrowed pair of Station 19 shorts. There was not an ounce of fat on this man. She blinked a couple times and remember to squeeze the water bottle into his mouth.

"Thanks, Stanley," he said and turned back to punching the heavy bag.

"He knows my name," Iris half stammered.

Once Iris escaped, they heard someone else coming down the stairs, and Maya said, "Scatter."

It was David. "Where you going, Mayhorn?" Maya asked.

"Gym," Mayhorn said. He was wearing a Station 19 t-shirt and pair of shorts.

"This may not be the best . . . You know what? This is the perfect time to go to the gym. Enjoy."

Mayhorn had not expected to find the Chief of Seattle FD beating up on the heavy bag.

"Oh, hello Chief," Mayhorn said. He was also shocked at how cut the chief was.

"Mayhorn," Ripley acknowledge him for half a second and continued to punch the bag.

David tried to think of what to say. What do you say to the husband of your ex-girlfriend that you work with at the station - whom you might have hugged and got warned about? "Chief, I need to . . . I feel like I need to. . . I want to . . . I want to clear the air between us."

"Oh?" Ripley stopped punching the bag for a couple seconds.

"Yeah about that call. You know, that one with the drowned kid. Where she drowned in the water, and I pulled Vic out."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes, sir. Well you see, I just want to let you know that I should not have hugged her. Or touched her in any way. She - Vic - I mean - Hughes- or Ripley - and I - we are friends. I mean, not friends, but more like people who are at the same station. And I was having a hard time with the dead kid."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, I mean Vic. . . She's like amazing and great and wonderful and you know - anyone who has her is really, really lucky and I just want you to know how much I respect you and her - and her a lot. And I would never ever do anything inappropriate."

"I see."

"Yes, and Kat would also kill me."

"Noonan?"

"Yes, Kat and I - we've been dating on-and-off for some time now."

"I see."

"But, don't worry sir, I keep it strictly professional. Very professional at the department. No problems. She really likes Vic and respects her, and I definitely would not want to seem less than professional ever."

"Mayhorn," the Chief used a sharpened voice.

"Yes, sir," he snapped to attention unthinkingly.

Ripley gave his subordinate a penetrating stare. "In the future, simply state, 'I regret if my conduct towards Mrs. Ripley was overly familiar. I will fix it in the future.'"

"I meant that," Mayhorn said. "And I take back everything else I said. I meant that."

"Do you box, Mayhorn?" Ripley asked.

"No sir, I did gymnastics as a kid. My mom was worried I would get hurt."

"And you became a firefighter," Ripley observed dryly. "It's time you learned then. Let's start with some warm up push ups."

Before they could start, Kat Noonan came in and set out towels for them. She spent a good 15 seconds staring at Ripley's happy trail before she remembered her boyfriend was in the room and watched David strip off his shirt too. Her eyes practically crossed trying to take both of them in at the same time. She blankly said, "I am going now."

Meanwhile a larger crowd had gathered at the viewing area. Now Dean and Jack had joined Kat Iris, Maya and Travis for this team bonding activity.

"What are they doing?" Iris said softly.

"Homoerotic push-up contest," Travis was almost drooling. Sure enough, those men were down on the floor now doing push ups. Ripley was pointedly ignoring Mayhorn, blasting out push-ups. 

Gibson started timing them on his watch. "Damn, this must be how the Chief burns off all of his extra fat. That is a lot of fucking push-ups."

They were more footsteps, and Reynolds said, "What's going on, guys?"

"Nothing," Bishop barked, "Go back to the barn and flip the tire. I need to see Herrera and Hughes as soon as they arrive." The sound of the barn door opening was audible. "In fact, do that now. You'll clean the rig because I need them to report to me right now."

"In the hallway, Captain. With the rest of the team?"

"Yes, send them to my location."

"Okay, Ripley won the push-up contest." Travis announced when Reynolds was out of earshot. Mayhorn had collapsed, and Ripley kept going.

"I did not know the Chief looked like that," Kat was full of wonder.

"Eyes on your boyfriend," Maya said.

"I'm looking too," Travis said. "It won't hurt Levi."

"Looks like they're getting up to do some boxing. The chief is giving Mayhorn a boxing lesson." Iris was still dumbfounded.

Gibson said, "Ten bucks that the Chief gives him a black eye."

"I think the Chief will be a professional," Dean said, "Two black eyes, twenty bucks."

"Oh, come on guys," Travis said. "The Chief would never do anything to harm Mayhorn. Even if he did hug Vic, and Vic was wearing half his clothes last week. He didn't beat me up when he found me sleeping with Vic. So thirty on two cracked ribs."

"What?" Dean exclaimed while the whole group turned to Travis.

"Got drunk last time at Joe's, and we feel asleep on the floor. He took it well."

"Did he?" Dean was surprised.

"I'm still here."

Andy and Vic came up the hallway. "Reynolds said you needed us," Andy started, "And holy shit, Mayhorn and the Chief are shirtless. They're boxing shirtless. . ."

Vic was taller than Andy so she could see it over her shoulder. "Yeah, so what? You should see when Sully and Ripley box at our house. It's even hotter."

"That's right. They box at your house. Shirtless?" Travis asked.

"All the time." Vic gave a critical over Mayhorn. "I would say Sullivan's a bit more cut than Mayhorn. More definition. Especially lately."

"I wondered where he was going at night," Andy said.

"Maybe he's frustrated," Dean said. "Not getting -"

"Then the Chief isn't frustrated, and he's not stopping," Travis said. "Mayhorn may die of exhaustion."

Everyone passed popcorn back and forth watching via the mirror Ripley try to teach Mayhorn how to dodge and weave by calling out numbers. Mayhorn was clearly tiring. First the push-ups followed by significant amount of boxing.

Whatever Ripley was saying was making Mayhorn move faster and faster. He was sweating heavily and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but where he was.

"What's the bet?" Vic asked.

"Not too much," Maya said. "Mostly how injured Mayhorn is going to get from this."

"I'll take all your money. A ton of sore muscles and a bruise or two on his chest. Probably to his upper abs."

"How do you know that?" Maya said.

"Because Lucas can do this all day. He _does_ it all day. Two hours usually if I'm not around and Sullivan's at our place in a cranky mood, which is every time. When your form starts to get sloppy, he gives you a couple of jabs in the ribs to remind you to do better."

Mayhorn was struggling but Ripley was barely even breaking a sweat. He was gliding easily back and forth; with every punch, Mayhorn was barely able to meet Ripley's gloves with the targeting mitts. They switched placed for Mayhorn to punch, and he was moving quite sluggishly now. His technique was degrading markedly, and, sure enough when his posture was particularly bad, Ripley did jab him with the boxing mitts in the ribs.

Finally with Mayhorn's chest heaving, Ripley raise a hand and called it quits. He dropped the mitts, handed Mayhorn some water, and, then facing the mirror, waved to his audience.

Half the team ran. Vic waved back, and everyone else retreated a couple steps out of sight of the mirror.

"He knew the whole time," Andy said,

"Of course he knew. You don't think he's learned every nook and cranny and possibly reflective surface of the station by now." Maya said.

"So he was putting on a show," Iris almost moaned, "A very, very, very hot show."

"It was very hot," Travis agreed.

"Okay, I think it's time to go stroke some egos." Maya said. "Vic, take the Chief to the Captain's office. Andy, you're responsible for advising Kat."

"I'll be in my bunk," Travis said.

"And Kat," Maya had advice before she went upstairs, "Whatever you do, don't say Ripley's name during it. It would be weird to have three people thinking about him at the same time."

"All right, not-rookie Noonan, here's your options. The turnout room and the hose room have locks. The storage closet does not. You can put 'out of order signs' on the women's locker room and the men's locker room. The conference room is made of too much glass. The emergency stairwell has an alarm and the window on the door. Your bunkrooms lock, but the rest of the station will be upstairs in the Beanery. That can be awkward."

"You're saying I can take David and -" Kat trailed off.

"That's exactly what she's saying," Travis patted Kat's shoulder as he left, "This is you last shift as a rookie, the party is tomorrow. Make a decision today on where and go with it.

"You're not a rookie anymore," Andy said, "The Captain's going to turn a blind eye because she found this hilarious. Take advantage when you can. Also-" Andy pulled Kat's hair out of its ponytail and undid a couple of her buttons. "Hmm, not enough." She unbuttoned Kat's uniform top to confirm there was a blue camisole underneath and pulled the uniform top off. "That should work."

Now Kat was totally confused because she realized her senior officer had actually taken her uniform top. Vic, on the other hand, had actually buttoned hers up even further.

"Good, go on in," Andy instructed them.

Vic linked her arm in Kat's and with what could only be called a sashay, headed in, grabbing two dry towels. "Chief Ripley," Vic stated in her most officious voice. "Captain Bishop has said I am to escort you to her office." 

He took the towel. "Did she, Hughes?" The Chief's tone was polite and businesslike, but there was an obvious new gleam in his eyes. 

She kept her eyes on the Chief's face. "I'll be happy to accompany you there, sir."

The Chief shoved his feet in his dress shoes. Vic waited for him to pass before turning and winking at Mayhorn and Kat.

Mayhorn let out a deep sigh. "He didn't kill me."

"Not because he didn't try," Kat said. "He kicked your ass at that push-up contest."

"How did you know?"

"I saw. Everyone saw. We had popcorn." She pointed to the mirror behind him, and now he could see the reflection into the hallway.

"You couldn't hear, could you?"

"No," Kat said, "Did he give you a verbal beatdown too?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I hugged Vic during that call last week."

Kat grimaced. Not something she would have wanted to be remind about, but he was being honest. "You're still alive," Kat stepped closer and set her hand on David's ribs which were quite sweaty. "Need a kiss to make it better?"

David started to melt into her hand and said, "Yes," then he stiffened, "No. I do not."

"You 'do not?'" Kat pressed the side of her hip against his legs. Something jumped.

His voice was a little strangled now. "Kat. I mean, Noonan. I told the Chief that I could be professional."

Kat checked both ways before leaning forward to kiss his abs right above his belly button and felt the thing between his legs jump again. "Did he say anything about me being professional?"

"No."

"Then I'll see you in the men's locker room in 5 minutes. Ignore the 'out-of-order' sign."

Kat practically skipped down the hall. She always wondered what the fellow female firefighters had meant when it came to discussing the men of the station. Now she got why Nikki, Dean's ex-girlfriend, was so sure that Dean was cheating on her. Because given time and opportunity and all of the hot guys around here . . .

Totally understood now. Because Chief Ripley was quite fine and he was more than fine with 'seeing' Vic during shift. But David was fine too and she intended to make him feel even 'finer' in a couple minutes.

David did arrive exactly five minutes later. His plan to put up some resistance crumbled to pieces because he found his sort of girlfriend was more than sort of naked, and definitely not sort of on her knees, eagerly sort of getting him to come.

Initiation into Station 19 complete. Rookie year complete.

* * *

  
Chief Ripley and his paramedic in training went directly into the captain's sleeping quarters. Vic could feel him undressing her with his eyes. She didn't need to return the favor since he was half way there.

"At attention, Hughes," his eyes were quite dilated, and his borrowed shorts were getting rather tight.

"Yes, Chief" she answered.

"I assume you watched all of that."

"Not all of that, sir," she replied. "I arrived during the boxing portion."

"Did you like what you saw, Hughes?"

"I did, sir. It was . . . invigorating."

"Next time I'd prefer less of an audience," He stated. "You were being naughty, but I'll let you make it up to me. Are you prepared to serve your Chief, Hughes?"

Vic tried not to beam. He was in rare form. Lucas usually didn't do this without her initiation, definitely never at the station. There was that one time where he made her beg at headquarters during their fake engagement, but that was born of frustration. Now apparently he was feeling quite energetic-and less stressed than last week. How could Vic have known that boxing circles around her ex-boyfriend would do this to him? "I am always ready to follow your orders."

"Good. Keep your hands at your sides. Don't talk. I'm getting a drink. Boxing is thirsty work." He unfastened her belt and peeled up her uniform top, t-shirt, and bra, baring her breasts which puckered in front of him. 

Chief Ripley immediately started sucking on her nipples, using his lips and tongue on the very tips first, then opening his mouth wider. His hands on her butt and back tilted Vic slightly backwards, raising her breasts higher for easier access. Unranked firefighter Hughes kept hands on her sides and bit her tongue to keep from speaking. If Lucas in chief mode was going to have her, she was going to let him have her whatever way he wanted. When he switched to the other side, each pull in his mouth just made her burn more, sending arrows of need between her legs.

He took his time, not hurting her, playing with her arousal. She wanted to touch him, but the Chief had not instructed her to do so. The way he treated each dark crest drew her deeper into his spell.

At last he drew back, "I'm still thirsty," he ordered. "Get on the bed."

She obeyed and laid there. He helped her out of her boots, pants, and underwear and used his hands to splay her open. "You're all wet down here. Guess I'll have to drink you dry."

"As you say," Vic answered, knowing that there was no possible way he would actually get her dry, but she was sure it was kind of the point.

"'As you say' what?" The chief was poised over her slit, flipping her legs over his bare shoulders.

"As you say, Chief."

The Fire Chief went down on her quim without hesitation, dragging his tongue across her outer lips, both sides and then her pulsing center. Keeping his touch only briefly on her nub of nerves, he would wait for her hiss and then restart on the outside. On their own volition, her hands were in his hair. She couldn't stop progressive groans welcoming him and begging him 'please, please, please, take whatever you want, give me more.' He never answered; he continued to sample her taste, occasionally teasing her clit to see her response. He placed two fingers inside of her, stretching her and causing Vic to beg harder.

"You need to come, Hughes? You want ask the Fire Chief if you can come your brains out right now?" Of course, he was slowly moving his hand back and forth while he said this, making any requests unfair.

Her answer was more of a moan, "Yes, sir." Maybe this was how Sullivan treated Andy, every time. Right now, she got the appeal.

"Not yet," he said. "Since you're being so good at following orders, you can come when I'm inside of you - when I tell you and I know you can't think of anything else. Just me. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, Chief. Please, Chief."

"Not yet." He went back down on her and this time concentrated on her clit. Vic tried to think of anything except what he was doing because she was building towards an amazing orgasm. That was pretty difficult though since he was deliberately driving her nuts

Finally when she felt like she was either going to pass out or scream, he stopped. "Ready, Hughes?"

"Yes, sir," she guessed that to be a good answer to get her sex now.

"Good, good girl." Moving deceptively slowly, he climbed back up and let go of his control. His mouth crashed into hers as his body did the same, rocking his way inside of her. They were grasping at each other, unable to get closer than close. Chief Ripley would have to keep his shirt on after this because he was going to have her nail marks all the way up his back. He whispered filthy things into her ear about how good she felt between kisses. And finally he growled, "Come, Hughes."

He drove himself as deep as he could and she obeyed, clamping down in a hard orgasm. Her vaginal muscles captured him into the vortex for he lost it as well.

When last spasm left them both, Vic pushed her clothes all the way back down, fixing her bra where it belong. Ripley for his part, kissed his way down her hip, using the discarded gym shorts to clean between her legs. "I hope you're not judging Bishop for this," she said.

He coughed slightly, "It makes me respect her more. She'd prefer I not sneak in here, and she'd prefer to know who is with whom, rather than get it discovered in fiery mess."

"It's true. It's not like we can pretend we aren't hot for each other, especially after the mayor's party all that time ago or when no one was allowed to come to my house after the hospital."

"You notice almost none of your friends try to visit in the evening anymore."

"All very true. Maya is still shielding us a little, particularly from the rookies. Reynolds was was cleaning the rig during the boxing match and Iris ran after you wave. Kat is . . . busy right now." 

"Yes, Mayhorn told me about it. It's not a policy violation, though if he were thinking more clearly, he probably wouldn't have told me." He shrugged, "On the other hand, it's better to own things and be a hypocrite."

"Anything you want to own up to? Because you didn't 'out gym' someone who used to date me, and maybe threatened him?" Vic started pulling the sheets of the bed. Compared to last week, he seemed so much more relaxed. She guessed that he'd gotten release in a few different ways in the past hour.

"I did no such thing. He came to see me. He got it in his head to speak to me." Lucas got out the clean set.

"Oh, boy. For sure he had the best intentions. David's not complicated. Nice person and all, but, let's just say he's not fire chief material."

"It'll be up to Bishop if he ever makes it high to lieutenant," Ripley responded diplomatically.

"You weren't really jealous, were you?" Vic asked. "Because you shouldn't be."

"I wasn't," he said. "Doesn't prevent me from being a little bit territorial." They finished remaking the Captain's bed, again, with tension free smiles.

* * *

  
The following night at Kat's rookie graduation, Vic volunteered to be the other designated driver. Her new Jeep could fit at least five. Travis got the passenger seat with Dean and Jack in the back.

Andy got to be the lucky person who was driving Maya, Kat, and David. The negotiation of that was sort of a cross reference of who had not yet slept with who. The rookies weren't invited since it was for senior members only - and Kat would almost certainly be crazy drunk. (Vic didn't remember how own party that well either.)

Since they were post shift again, Ripley was on call and stated he wasn't coming. It was for the better since it might have killed the mood - particularly for Kat and David.

They did it again at Joe's because this way Maggie and Levi could stop by. Interestingly, Maya kept checking the door between monitoring Kat and David playing '19'- taking a shot of beer every minute for 19 minutes.

"What was that about?" Vic passed Maya a third wine spritzer.

"Nothing."

"Is this over the Carina and Dearborne thing? That they could show up?"

"It's not because I'm jealous." Maya tried to modulate voice. "It seems like we always have the worst luck. That the worst people always show up at the worst times, like that engagement party. Maybe our social circle is a little bit too small."

Vic started laughing, "Well, is the sky blue?" She took a tiny sip out of her glass of O'douls.

"Listen to me. If you say it all in a sentence - it sounds bad. Andy and I can't be in the wedding because we slept with Jack, even though Andy is pregnant with her boss's baby. Instead Maggie is in the wedding since she is dating Dean. Before Dean she was dating her step brother and her boyfriend before that is currently dating her half sister Meredith. Don't you think we need to branch out?"

"Branch out to gentle giants who didn't sleep with you on the first date?"

"Maybe I should just pick up a guy or lady here . . . probably end up being a doctor though. I can only assume he or she would be one that slept with one of my friends or maybe a long lost sibling or secret co-worker. Have you slept with any of the doctors from Grey Sloan in case I do try to hook up?"

"I have never slept with a doctor." Vic said calmly. "I like doctors in the general sense, but ain't nothing going to compare to a fire chief."

"There's only one fire chief in the city so I think I don't have to worry about that."

Dean had tequila shots waiting for Maggie and Meredith when they came in with Levi. His hands were already on Maggie's hips, and Meredith had a big smile seeing this open display of affection. Dean was so much more attentive to Maggie then her previous ex - G-d rest his soul. Miller was taking Maggie out of her single focused vision of work and gave her a dimension that she lacked.

The future wasn't as bright for some other couples; she wondered if Travis knew what was in store for him. "You kissing Levi goodbye?" Meredith joked when Travis kissed Levi.

"What?"

"Didn't he tell you his next rotation?" Meredith waved for another shot. "That's where Andrew is right now."

"Neurosurgery, right?" Travis knew the upcoming schedule, but did he know what actually meant?

"Yeah in June, he leaves the loving arms of general surgery and me to be replaced with the sadistic lifestyle of neurosurgery. He's going to have at least eight weeks with Tom Koracick.

Levi shrugged. "There's nothing I can do to change it."

"We'd call him the Widowmaker but none of our residents are married. And none of them plan on getting married ever after they spend two rotations with Koracick."

"You have to study, eat, drink, and sleep neurosurgery. Or you could try to get a cardiothoracic surgery elective with me." Maggie offered.

"No," Levi said, "I put off neurosurgery long enough to get it at the end of this year and the start of next year."

"I don't worry. Koracick probably won't kill you. He'll make you wish you were dead. But he won't actually kill you." Meredith reassured him.

"He sounds nice," Travis said. He too waved down the bartender and requested two screwdrivers. Levi had been working a lot so his alcohol tolerance was pretty low right now.

"Where's Francis tonight?" Maggie asked Jack who was walking buy to bring a pitcher of beer to Kat and David.

"Her parents are still be in town. It's a Smith family only meeting tonight.

"That sounds ominous," Dean said. "Especially since-"

"Yes, since they would preferred a longer engagement." Jack didn't want to talk much about it in front of Meredith.

"After a short courtship - they wanted much longer. Like maybe seven times as long as what you guys did."

"Thanks Dean. I got the point," Jack took himself out of the conversation by dropping off the beer. 

Twenty minutes and 2 more games of 19 later, Andy called out. "All right, 19 time to dance. This is Kat's graduation, and it's time to let her 'Vogue' out her feelings." The bartender helpfully played the intro to Vogue while Andy held three phones for photos.

Laughing, the team started to line up. Maya with Travis, Maggie with Dean, Levi with Kat, and Meredith and Vic fake fought over who wasn't going to be with Jack - the worse dancer in the group. David decided to wade in and Levi got out of the way, not recognizing who he was. Vic shoved Meredith to the end of the line with Jack, and David stood behind her, near Kat, as Vic's partner.

A few things became apparent quickly when the music picked up. Three games of '19' had taken alot out of Kat and David. Kat was barely able to stand, and David wasn't sure who his partner was because he started grinding on Vic. He pulled her closer when she tried to retreat, not having any clue in the Vogue dance routine anyway.

"David, I'm Vic, that's Kat." Vic recoiled as his arms tried to grope her chest and kiss her neck.

"Aww, shit. Don't tell him," David's voice was horrified and then the figured out Kat was standing _next_ to Vic.

Vic grabbed Kat and switched spots with her. The couple dropped most of the dancing and started kissing instead.

"Don't kiss me," Vic warned Levi.

At that moment, Jack crashed into Meredith, who dodged the new graduated rookie to hit Levi, Dean blocked Maggie, who fell over Maya. Withing seconds half the group as on the ground, and the dancing dissolved into whoops of laughter.

Andy had been snapping pictures the entire time, she was laughing herself so hard. "Robert would have sent us back to practice again. And again and again if we did that." Her face dropped; she had said something out loud about Sullivan.

It felt like Vic needed to step in now, "Time for a group shot for Kat's first day as a real firefighter."

"Stop giving her mouth to mouth, Mayhorn!" Maya ordered him. "Bring her over!"

Ever obedient, he lifted Kat over his head like the doll. Andy juggled her three phones and caught the failing attempts to get a PG group shots in many photos.

* * *

Jack was dropped off at his apartment not too drunk. It only had been three or four drinks so he wasn't drunk, unlike David and Kat who were wasted. He felt that amount wasn't too much in 2 hours and it would keep him relatively pleasant if his future in-laws were waiting for him at the apartment.

Sure enough there they were with Francis. He knew that it was a snub to have not been invited to dinner on the final night, but he also didn't want to start a fight. This family dynamics where your parents were involved thing was new. Andy's father had been his captain and Maya had almost no contact with her family, including her brother so his fellow officers weren't great examples. Their disapproval rankled somewhat, but his therapist told him not to take it personally. He could only control his actions and his own emotions. His new therapist had a lots of practice right now counseling in PTSD, and they had a weekly appointment.

"Hello, Jack," Francis's mother greeted him.

"Good evening," Jack said since it was 10 pm. He hoped they weren't judging him for coming back at 10 when a typical bar was closing at 2. Firefighters know that because that's when the drunk driving accidents start.

"Did you have a good time at the graduation party?" Francis said.

"It was great. The ex-rookie was having a great time." His words were technically true. How good of a time she was having would likely be determined by whether Andy let she and David have sex in the the back of Andy's truck. (Thank goodness Vic was his ride and Travis rode home with Levi and Dean with Maggie. Hopefully Maya sat in the front seat.)

"Who is graduating?" The dad asked politely.

"Kat Noonan, Katherine, she finished her rookie year at Station 19."

Silence stretched before them, so as usual Francis had to fill it in with something benign. "We had a lovely dinner at the Four Seasons.

"It was lovely," Francis's mother said. "I was surprised you got rooms for us there. It's very expensive."

"I got a great rate. They owed me one since they were the hotel chosen for the the Ripley's wedding."

"I still don't see why you're getting married in November. Why can't you wait until next June like most people do for weddings?" Lydia brought it up again.

"Because it's much cheaper, and we don't want to wait."

"You won't have you been known each other for a year." Her father Mark complained - again.

"It'll be more than a year," Jack wasn't going to let that go.

"How? Francis said you started dating in early December. It would be less than a year. You two don't know each other." Mark reminded him.

"I met Francis last August. She came by the station one day, hair in a crazy bun, wearing high heels shoes and blue and pink pinstripe suit dress. She chased Hughes - Victoria- around with this ridiculous set of questions about her beauty products and wouldn't stop taking photos. She got hazed that first day when one of the other firefighters told her that Vic's beauty routine involved ashes of burned up pets. Once she got the perfect proposal picture for the PR campaign, we all thought she'd never be back. We were wrong. Every single shift she came back, no matter how much she had to go through - she came back. She got splattered with blood, held a bunch of severed fingers in a cooler, entered drug dens, did CPR in the dark with water getting poured on her. As time went on, she was less worried about looking perfect, being perfect, and she didn't mind getting a little bit dirtier, a little bit more real." 

"But - " Lydia tried to interrupt. 

Jack was on a roll. "She got to see me and my team at our best and our worst, totally unguarded. She became one of us. And that was for 5 months before we ever had a first date. By the second date, I told her I didn't like short-term relationships and that we didn't need a third date if it wasn't for her."

"Maybe old Francis would have worried about how would that would look to other people. But old Francis wasn't being challenged; she was stuck matching colors, arranging fonts, and picking out linens. Her grit and determination earned the trust of the fire chief and got her promoted. So I do know Francis. Maybe it's you who doesn't know Francis as well as you thought you did." Those last words were a challenge that made him stand next to Francis.

"It's still only been 6 months," hermother tried one more time desperately. "Why can't you two wait?"

"Because I don't want to wait," Francis finally spoke up. "Victoria and Lucas, we made them wait almost a year for their public wedding. It had to be perfect - the perfect look for the department. She died and came back to life and almost died again. They didn't want the perfect; they wanted each other. And I want Jack."

"I know," Mr. Smith sighed. "You two don't have kids yet, but look at it from our perspective. You are barely making ends meet in this one bedroom apartment and have been together less than six months. Francis must have maxed out her credit cards to rent our hotel rooms. How can I see you taking care of my daughter and providing for her when you are starving college kids?"

Jack disagreed. "We aren't kids. I'm 32, and she's turning 27. We're living here because we want to and we're saving money for the wedding and our dream house. Her promotion gave her a much bigger salary than mine, but I'll take care of her in each and every way that counts. And it's true I don't really have parents. I grew up in the foster care system with one last good set of parents, but they've moved on past me since I'm a grown up and they're still fostering more kids. So you're going to be it - you and my station are going to be the only family our children have."

"Grandchildren?" Lydia zeroed in on Francis's flat abs.

"Not now, Mom," Francis said. "But if you want to have a relationship with the future ones, you're going to have to get used to Jack being their father."

The standoff lasted a few more seconds before her dad backed down, "Come on, Lydia. It might not have been our first choice, but we'll contribute our $10,000 to their wedding like we did with everybody else."

His words rose Jack's hackles, but Francis responded for them. "I know this is hard for you with me not moving back, but it's going to be fine. Jack and I appreciate the gift."

"Much appreciated," Jack echoed, even if he wasn't sure how much he appreciated it.

Her parents said goodbye and left; the father leading her mother out.

"I guess that's over," Jack said. "Is that's what families are like?"

"Yes," Francis assured him. "This is what families are like. Everybody thanks that they know what's better for everybody else. Everybody thinks that they would do nothing like that when they become parents."

"Speak for yourself. I'm going to be the best parent. Of course I'm going to be right. I was right enough to pick you. When are they coming back?"

"Bridal shower should be in a couple months. Vic and Maggie have to pretend to arrange it. The secretaries at the office will probably arrange a separate one."

"Well, by then we should have a lot of the house stuff finished up."

"You meant that?"

"Yeah. I leased the Jeep; I didn't buy it. I like it here with you, but I like the idea of kids. A bunch of kids with blue eyes and maybe a boy with my mustache. So we're gonna need that house."

"Kids after. We have to be married and the house has to be built."

"Want to practice? The kids, not building a house . . . unless that means something else."

"In a minute." She looked up into his eyes, "Were you telling the truth? That you remember what I wore the first day?"

"Yeah. You were the only pink thing in the station. Who could forget that? Same as I remember what you were wearing there when Maya broke up with me by smashing the cake on me? Or that greenish dress with the ties that first night . . . "

"I am glad that you didn't tell Dad that part. We might have needed to do CPR if he found out our first date was drunken sex after the bridal shower and the second date was sober sex with bagels the morning after the bridal shower." Francis seemed much more relaxed now.

"I figured that sharing that and the two ex-girlfriends that I work with that the station with on that list of things to not talk about." 

"For an answer like that, now's a good time to practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want to be your designated driver?
> 
> Do you think Ripley was too hard on Mayhorn? Or do you think Ripley should have made him do more pushups - maybe squat thrusts till he passed out?
> 
> How did you think Jack handled it all? Was Francis supportive enough?


	11. Week 11.5 - The One with Skee-ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya goes on another date with Declan. No one is having an engagement party during it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the first half of week 11 was too long for one story. This one is a short interlude.
> 
> If you don't know what Dave & Busters is - its like Chuck E Cheese for adults. Restaurant /bar with lots of games like Skee-ball, zombie games, arcade games. You can win tickets to redeem for prizes. Sorry no adult ball pit.

**Mid May**  
**Vic Week 11 - large strawberry**  
**Andy Week 24**

For a second date, Declan and Maya met at Dave & Buster's. It seemed like a good idea to Maya because she difficulty imagining anyone from her team actually going to Dave & Busters. Also it would let her show her competitive side, because some people don't like to lose. And that would be Maya.

The host recognized Declan and asked for his autograph Maya commented curiously. "People asked you that a lot?"

"Sometimes, most people can't tell one lineman from the other and sometimes I get recognized as 'Gym guy.'"

"Yeah, runners don't get recognized that much unless you come up with your own clothing line. And not even then sometimes."

"Yes, my face on those billboards in town. Now that I own six gyms, got to advertise."

"I've heard the commercials," she admitted.

"Yeah, might have wanted to go a little bit higher budget on those."

"So 'Gym Guy,' how are we going to do this? I was going to get the unlimited pass, and I'm going to win that prize." She pointed to a ridiculously large stuffed gorilla.

"That prize?" he asked. "You think that highly of your gaming skills."

"Very highly."

"Lead the way."

They picked up their card and Maya immediately headed over to Skee-Ball.

Declan was doubtful, "You know how many guys I know them told me they are Skee-Ball experts?"

Maya swiped her card and the balls rolled down. She picked one up and, with an underhand throw, casually tossed it directly into the center. She got the 1,000 score. The next two balls she tossed into the $10,000 corners. She demonstrated precision throws each time, and there was almost an explosion of tickets by the time she was finished.

Declan was gaping.

"Yeah," Maya said. "Hangout with the Olympic women's softball team long enough, you learn a couple tricks." She left unsaid without she might have been doing with the women's softball team.

It didn't take her very long for her to acquire a massive number of tickets and sure enough she did get the largest prize possible. Declan won maybe 10 tickets and got a piece of candy.

"You need help carrying that?" he asked since the gorilla was about waist height on her.

"Oh no, I've got this. People know how tough you are if you actually get the giant prize."

"I think people still think I'm tough even without the giant prize. I've been bigger than everyone I knew since elementary school."

"Want to try some other games?" Maya liked that he wasn't upset about her kicking his ass at Skee-ball.

"Only if you can stand to lose." Declan turned out to be a dead shot on zombie games. "Lots of Call of Duty," he stated. "Get a bunch of mid-20s football players with nothing else to do on a weeknight, Call of Duty is always a safe bet."

They moved down to one of the fire fighting games which Maya smoked Declan literally and figuratively, but she also complained about that it was not remotely realistic.

"What do you mean not realistic?" he protested.

"If that ceiling fell down and the monster came out of the floor, we'd be dead or having an end of life hallucination."

"What's it like in a fire?"

"Scary, frightening, hot." How to describe it to someone with no frame of reference?

"I can see why you're not the voice of fire department recruitment."

"Give me a hose and my team and I feel like I can conquer the world - powerful. Stop any blaze, save everybody. Probably what it felt like to sack the quarterback three times in one game."

"The game I did that I don't totally remember because I had a concussion afterward, but I know what you mean. Invincible."

"Unstoppable," Maya agreed, "Unshakeable." His attention was fixed on her, and she started to reach toward him.

"Want to go to a racing game?" Declan suddenly moved away and changed the topic. "They've got those motorcycles over there behind the curtains."

"Sounds like fun." Maya wondered what she'd said. She had thought they were connecting. 

To make matters worse, they ducked into the nearest curtained motorcycle area and interrupted a couple. Whoever the couples was, they were making out against the motorcycle for all they were worth. Maya felt a pang of envy since it didn't seem that Declan had planned on the racing game for its privacy.

"Ahem, excuse us," Declan trying to clear his throat politely. "We can find another booth."

"Sorry," The blonde man released his partner who ducked sheepishly behind him.

"Ripley, Vic?" Maya exclaimed.

Vic peeked over with Ripley's shoulder, "Oh, hey - Maya and Derek?"

"This is Declan," Maya corrected.

"Hi again," Vic stepped around Ripley, smoothing her wrinkled skirt, "If you don't remember me either, I'm Vic and this is Lucas."

"Declan Hubbard," Declan stuck out his right hand.

"Lucas Ripley," Vic had positioned herself in front of Ripley; he reached out his right hand to shake Declan's. When he was done, he wrapped both hands around Vic's waist, fiddling idly with the sides of her skirt. 

"Good to meet you. Where did we met before?"

"They were at our first date, the engagement party that we ran from."

That made Declan's brow furrow, "I feel like I know them from somewhere else."

Vic giggled, "We might have been stars of a reality series."

"It wasn't a TV show." Maya retorted. 

"People followed me around all day long at work and took my photo constantly. It could have been a TV show." Vic wanted to argue for some reason. Ripley was taking getting interrupted better than Maya anticipated, somehow because he didn't seem as . . . hungry as he usually did at the station.

"This is Fire Chief Lucas Ripley," Maya explained, "This is his wife, Victoria Hughes, one of my firefighters at Station 19. They got married in March. Their wedding was canceled originally due to the Valentine's day incident."

"Oh yeah, kitten proposal dude. I have a shirt with your face is on it. I did that 5K."

"I won that 5K," Maya said.

"I didn't win the 5K, but everyone wore my face and I saved a battalion chief from a heart attack." Vic wiggled slightly, and Ripley's eyes crossed.

"A kindergarten class bet against me as an old geezer." The chief mock bit Vic's neck.

As cute as it was for Maya to see the two of them out and about (not sexing up in her office), happily relaxed, she wanted to be elsewhere since otherwise she'd be stuck on a double date with horny Ripleys. "Good to see you two," Maya said, "We're going to pick a different booth, and you guys can finish." Now that that awkward. How could she be embarressed bout them maybe having sex in the booth if she let them sleep together twice in her office.

"I think we're about done here. You two have a nice night. Nice to meet you, Declan." Ripley was more than willing to leave.

Vic, however, was unperturbed, "Oh, Captain, can I talk to you for a second?"

They stepped out of the booth and Vic passed Ripley her handful of tickets. "Hubby, if you could go get me a prize."

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me anything." He rolled his eyes and left.

"OMG," Vic whispered to Maya. "Going to climb that man-mountain?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe, we haven't gotten to the good kissing part of the date yet."

"He hasn't gotten any of the good stuff still?"

"I don't know if he gets the good stuff." Vic raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I don't know if he wants the good stuff. He hasn't exactly tried anything."

"It could be that he has actual self control unlike everyone in our station. Find out." Vic was all conspiratory. "Here comes my hubby."

"Don't forget I help you get the good stuff at work," Maya whined a little.

Vic gave a small smile, her eyes already glued to her husband who was coming back with Valkaryie and Thor stuffed dolls.

Maya ducked back behind the curtain, "Sorry about that."

"So you know them?"

"Oh yeah, her better than him. I was in their wedding- theirsecond or third running depending on how you count things. They got married first in the hospital and then their second wedding was interrupted by her almost dying so it was their 3rd wedding that I was in."

"How well do you know her? Like you know him and her?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I've never dated either of them." She finally figured out what question he was subtly trying to ask.

He seemed more relieved; they ended up playing games for another 30 minutes before Maya decided to call it a night.

They walked out to their cars together, and Maya thanked him for a great time.

He carefully took her hand, finally touching her. His hands were dwarfed hers; his fingers could have easily spanned her wrist with a knuckle to spare. Little tingles were going up her arm, and she hoped he was feeling that too.

"I had a good time tonight," she said.

"Me too," he agreed. "Though I am never challenging you to Skee-Ball, ever."

"At least you can take it," she said, maneuvering herself closer to his body. "Any other words of wisdom from tonight?"

"Winning the biggest stuffed animal is pretty damn cool." said gorilla was on the hood of her car.

"There are other cool things about me." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He bent downward and lifted her by the waist under the hood of her car to get her in a better position.

He was a good kisser, not too much tongue, not too wet or dry. He was taking his time learning how she tasted. From this vantage point, he didn't have any difficulty pulling her into him. A shimmer of heat ran across her skin, finally a man who wasn't scared of his strength. She let her body press into his hard planes as the temperature between them was definitely rising. Declan's huge hands brushed her back where her t-shirt was riding up. Maya opened her mouth wider, welcoming him to take more, her blood starting to burn. She sinuously molded herself to him, her breasts flattening on his muscular chest. He made an encouraging sound and deepened the kiss more.

Yes, they were in public but they were only kissing. Maya impatiently shifted her hips and there was ridge that she could feel hardening. Now she moaned and pressed harder. It was still appropriate in skinny jeans, especially if he was planning on being a gentleman.

He started kissing his way down her neck and she arched back, hopeful he would understand her willing consent. Instead, he started to ease himself away from her. Declan kissed the top of her shoulder, then her arm, and hand. "Goodnight Maya." He helped her off the hood of her car, gave her one more hot tongue kiss, and opened her car door for her. 

She smiled as graciously as she could, tossing the stuffed animal in. Once she was safely inside and her car was on, he got into his own hybrid SUV. Maya waved, trying to quiet her raging hormones. Why hadn't he done anything? She'd been signaling her consent, and he'd backed away before she could encourage him more. Had she not been clear enough that she was interested? He seemed interested. Maybe he was gay. When was the last time anybody wanted to take it slow?

That made her rest her head against the steering wheel in frustration. Not only was she not getting any type of sex, she'd run into Vic who was probably getting sex right now and would ask her how things have gone next shift.

* * *

  
There was a red Jeep parked in the very back of the Dave and Buster's parking lot, away from the lights. Turned out that Vic and Ripley never left the parking lot. They couldn't wait to get home so. . .

Her skirt was pushed up in her panties had been reduced to shredded rags on the car's floor. He was driving up into her, and she kept her hands braced on the ceiling, guiding him.

Lucas's breath came out in short puffs. The Jeep needed to get christened. This was honestly the third time they'd ever tried or done this. The first time had been in the Astro parking lot, the second time they've been caught by Cam.

"Learned a lesson," Ripley bit out, gripping her hips with his hands. "Skirt and don't take off shirt."

That made that giggle slightly. The first time they used the back seat, which ended up with her 95% naked and getting it doggy style. The second time they've been interrupted when he was trying to take her bra off by Cam. Admittedly though, how they would have done the deed with her jeans on was still an acrobatic mystery.

Hence the skirt tonight. They've been playing that motorcycle game but once they realized they were in a semi-private space, it seemed like making out wasn't a bad idea. However, as usual it didn't take much for them to start pawing at each other, especially how Ripley felt about her in skirts. It was a good thing he was left-handed since that hand had been inside her panties before Declan and Maya interrupted them. Lucas would have seemed pretty rude if he refused to shake hands.

Like she'd told her OB, sex turned out to be an excellent method of controlling her morning sickness at night. Hilariously, Vic had an appetite for two things - pickled garlic and her husband. She hadn't gained weight, but the more she kissed Lucas, the less likely she was to throw up.

Right now that was the furthest thing from her mind because all she could focus on was just on how damn good his cock felt wrapped up in her inner walls. She bent down to hold his shoulders. He used his hands to tweak her nipples and her clit at the same time. She swore loudly coming with her slick pussy milking him hard. He lasted another good 30 seconds before letting loose inside of her.

They kissed for a little while longer, "Does this make this a new place for us?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think so," Vic said, "Think how sad Cam would be. Not that we've been there lately."

"I think Cam would be happy that we didn't have sex in his parking lot again. There's probably a 'three strikes and you're out policy.'"

Vic giggled, "At least the parking lot here is bigger in a bit more discreet. I don't want to get arrested."

"I know the police chief personally," Luke offered, righting her shirt and skirt their original positions.

"I can only imagine the headline," Vic slipped off of him, finding her shredded panties to clean up. "'Fire chief found boinking his wife in local establishment, sponsored by Dave & Buster's.'"

Lucas refastened his trousers. "That'd be Fitzpatrick. Francis would probably try to make it sound higher class. 'Yes, the newlyweds did get a little bit frisky, they're in love.' And then she'd re-post more engagement photos."

"She probably repost the wedding pictures."

He helped shift her across the center console since she was the driver. "Let's skip Francis talk and go home."

"That's a great idea. Nausea will strike again and I can use some help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ripley has problems when Vic wears a skirt, now doesn't he?
> 
> Since no one is actively dying, he's in a pretty good mood.


	12. Week 12 - The One with the Citizen's Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something important and unexpected arrives in the mail. Vic hears some hard truth from someone close to her. Maya makes sure no one she knows will crash her third date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter because I had to split Week 11 into two parts.

**Third week in May**  
**Vic week 12 - lime**  
**Andy week 25**

Aid car was out on the call when Maya called all the senior members of her station to her office. All three arrived pretty quickly, leaving David and Kat to supervise the rookies.

"Everything okay, ma'am?" Gibson asked, lined up with Travis and Miller at attention. It was almost an inside joke between them that he'd address her as ma'am. He wasn't being disrespectful; it was the opposite. He was going way above and beyond to communicate to the three new members of 19 that he absolutely treated her in the station as the captain.

"At ease, lieutenant. At ease, all of you. Sit down. We've got something we need to talk about."

"Is it the rookies?" Travis asked, "Dean and Jack are trying to get Blake to calm the hell down."

"No, this is a different and, in some ways, bigger problem." She pulled out for white envelopes and handed them out.

"What are these?" Dean asked.

"A wedding invitation. Did you learn nothing last year?" Jack admonished him.

"Yes, these are wedding invitations to Tanner and Matson's wedding. They were mailed to Station 19. None for Hughes or Herrera."

"Are you saying we got invited to Tanner's wedding and not Andy or Vic?" Travis wondered.

Gibson opened his and then examined the envelope. He peeked over at Dean's and Travis's envelopes. Then he asked Maya for her envelope

"What are you doing?" Dean asked his best friend. "Is there some sort of psychic trail left on this about why Andy and Vic were excluded?"

"No," Gibson said. "Each of these say our names and plus one. But see this corner? Bishop is labeled 1, I'm labeled 2, Miller's 5. Travis is 6. Did we get one for Ben?"

"Actually we did." Maya handed him it. "Not all of his stuff gets forwarded to his battalion." 

"See number 7."

"What does this mean, oh Sherlock, of wedding invitations?" Dean cracked.

"You're going to be sorry," Travis warned. "He's engaged to the queen of wedding planning right now."

"Andy and Vic are invited. Their envelopes are number three and four. See whoever was doing the envelopes probably mailed them in batches and had to make sure they were keeping count - so numbers 1-7. But you know who's not invited, Sullivan."

"Interesting," Maya said thoughtfully. "So where do you think their invitations are?"

"I know that one," Travis said. "Most of Vic's mail for the department ends up at HQ with Ripley."

"You're right," Maya agreed. "I don't get much mail for Vic. Or Andy lately." She flipped over some of the mail that had arrived at Station 19. "Anything addressed to the Seattle Fire Department stations gets processed first in HQ mailroom and then sent to the individual stations."

"Which means one of their significant others and the other ones ex significant other now have the invitations." Jack concluded.

"I'm fairly certain Andy hasn't seen hers yet because I bet I would have heard about it." Maya agreed with his inferences.

"It's not like she and Sullivan are talking." Travis said.

"Or screwing either," Dean put in. "She's been wound pretty tight lately."

"Yeah, I'm glad Vic on the aid car and not me," Gibson said.

"We must have been invited as Andy's people. It's the end of August right around her due date. I can't make any of you attend, but I think we should got to support Andy. I can adjust the schedule for everyone."

"I can see this getting really ugly otherwise," Gibson said. "If she in Sullivan aren't back together, she's going to show up without him on the arm of some the random person about to drop."

"Assuming she still pregnant, I'm sure she's going to go. No matter what. I think the right thing for us to do is to be there for her. This hasn't been the easiest year for her." Maya reminded them.

"I'm sure Francis will go with me," Gibson said. "She'll see it as a chance to scope out a different wedding before ours and make more contacts with PD, who will definitely be there in force."

Dean hid his hands in his face. "You had to tell that joke, didn't you? I think Maggie will come too. Not for Ryan, but for me. It doesn't seem like it's asking too much, right?"

Travis was thoughtful. "You know, I honestly don't know him. I don't think Levi's ever even met him and he's been buried in the hospital. How about if Sullivan and Andy don't work out their stuff, I can be Andy's date."

Maya considered that, "If Vic's going, Ripley's going to be her date. I'm sure between now and then, I can find somebody to go with me. If I'm really desperate, I can take Meredith. She needs another notch on her wedding bedpost."

Gibson decided to take a crack after all, "You mean if that giant football player isn't still seeing you."

"I could have ruined your engagement party." Maya mock threatened. "We've been on two dates."

"Fine, Captain," Jack said.

"I think this is the safest course of action," Maya wanted to be practical. "I don't know what Andy and Sullivan are going to do, but I think we need to be prepared for all eventualities."

"Is Andy delivers the baby first, do we have to go?" Dean asked.

Travis pulled a hidden calendar from the bookshelf on the wall. It was the current pool of delivery dates. "If she delivers, we are totally going. Look, David, Kat, or the rookies would have won the pot. We'd need the open bar."

"Or," Gibson suggested, "If Andy is still pregnant, she can be the designated driver."

"I'm am not taking a chance that she delivers while driving. I'm going to rent to us a party bus."

"That's better," Dean confirmed. "Way more space for when she goes into labor on the bus."

"Who bet on that day?" Jack said.

"It says Ripley."

"We let him bet?" Dean asked.

"Vic put down money for him. See. The rule was you can only pick two days in a row and for up to four days. That's how the Rookies, Kat, and David got all the early days. Vic bought two days for herself and then two more days for Ripley, all in a row."

"I feel like that's abuse of power." Dean said. "If we are allowing outsiders to buy in, is Warren going to buy too?"

"Do you want the Captain to call Ripley and tell him that he's not allowed in the pool? Does Ben even know she's pregnant? Last time he was here they were busy with CPR." Jack remembered.

"Who cares about Ben? I wonder if Ryan knows she's pregnant." Maya cut to the point. "I didn't even know Ryan had moved back into town."

Dean started coughing. "Sorry, thinking about how fun this wedding is going to be."

* * *

Operations with a few floors below from Luke's office. He did have regular meetings with all his chiefs including Operations, letting him see Sullivan once at the start and end of the week. It was clear that Sullivan was quiet and relatively well liked. People certainly heard about his relationship, but most of the people in HQ hadn't been invited to the wedding so they were few actual eyewitnesses. Other than those HR women who talked about the fight that occurred during that aborted lunch. 

So he knew something was up when Sullivan had come by to drop off some of the manpower and equipment before that Ripley had requested - mid week. "Can I ask for some advice?"

"Sure, you know my door and my basement punching bag are always open. Did you and Herrera get back together again?" Ripley was going to pretend that would be good news.

"No change on Andy and I, but I need to ask about mail fraud." Sully said. 

"Mail fraud?"

"Yes," he said, "Sometimes her forwarded mail comes to my office, and she got . . . something."

"Yes?" Lucas wasn't sure where this was going.

"I think it's a wedding invitation. I'm not allowed to open it, am I?"

"Not unless it's addressed to you, or she's given you permission." Ripley said.

"What if I lost it? Forget that it came?"

"As a city official I'm supposed to be telling you not to do that. You could return it to the mailroom and tell her to go pick up her own mail."

Sullivan considered that option. "That seems too easy."

"What exactly did you get that is making you consider this?"

His friend held up a small white envelope. "I think it's a wedding invitation from an ex boyfriend."

"Is the issue that you don't want her to even know about the wedding or is it that you are uncomfortable with your pregnant ex-girlfriend going to a wedding of an ex boyfriend without you?" Ripley questioned. "Gibson hasn't sent out wedding invitations."

"She can got to Gibson's wedding. It's been close to three years. But this is different," Sullivan explained. "Last year she was dating police officer, Ryan Tanner."

Ripley's suddenly became shadowed. "Ryan, again?"

"Yeah. I guess he used to be her next door neighbor; they grew up together. Last I heard she move to California and was dating another police officer. I'm guessing this is their wedding invitation."

"Should be his wedding to Jenna?"

"Yeah, that might have been her name. How did you know?"

"No reason. Maybe he moved back. But I might be able to help you because Vic got the same envelope and she gives me permission to open her non-deparment mail. If I open mine and read it out loud, then you'll know what it says. You can give have peace of mind on its contents without having read her mail."

"It's those little technicalities that make you an excellent chief." Sullivan complimented him.

"Yes, I'm sure that's why I was selected," Ripley's voice was dry. "No matter what this says, you got to embrace and enjoy it." He ripped open the envelope and read it silently.

"What does it say, man?" Sullivan was trying not to be to anxious. He doubted Ryan break his engagement if Andy arrived pregnant with Sully's baby, but the wedding would spin her for a loop which would make things harder on Sully.

"It says Vic and her plus one are invited to Ryan and Jenna's wedding at the last Saturday in August. Main course will be pasta. Ryan's father does not not appear to be listed on this. And look it's police themed."

"At least I know the when - right around her due date. Though there is an excellent chance this wedding won't be interrupted by an active shooter with a bomb."

"The invites are about 3 months before the event, so she is on the A-list."

"The A-list?."

"Yes, the A-list -the first level of friends. If you get an invitation less than 6 weeks before the wedding, you are on the B-list."

"I didn't know you had these hidden depths, Rip."

"Wait till you get trapped into a PR mandated fake engagement and wedding. You can't help but absorb this stuff. It's not better because Vic is one half of Francis's matron of honor with other half being Maggie Pierce. They have a November wedding."

"That soon? Not waiting a full year? I was joking before, but I guess Andy's going to get an invitation to Gibson's wedding, too."

"Maybe, maybe not." Ripley said. "Knowing Francis she'll have a work around on ways to invite Bishop and Herrera without actually inviting them since they slept with the groom. You, however, probably will get invited in your own right. Unless you slept with Gibson as well, in which case you know where the HR forms get filed."

"Very funny. Francis may hope I can bring Andy, if we're speaking by then. Who knew weddings were so political to remember who dated who and when."

Ripley burst out into howls of laughter. "You should hear what type of dates Bishop apparently went on."

"On of the best things about me not being Captain anymore that I don't have to listen to this stuff. How do you even tolerate it?"

"Even introverts like other people. And my wife is the bubbliest, happiest, friendliest person most of the time. And also I was there for her dates."

"It's better I don't know. If Andy were speaking to me, she'd have told me too, even if I didn't ask."

"Then let me suggest you that let her open her own mail rather than force me to call security or make a citizen's arrest for interfering wtih the US post office. Maybe she'll have calmed down by then, and if you're lucky, she'll invite you to be her plus one."

"If not?"

Ripley rolled his eyes and stated the obvious, "The baby will be her plus one."

* * *

Vic met Travis on Friday morning for a shopping trip. Technically it was Travis's shopping trip. Vic came along because she wanted to use her new Jeep, and she was bored.

They were walking through JC Penny. Vic was not completely clear on why Travis had a cart. "So what is it we're shopping for?"

"A bread machine. Two easy to use bread machines."

"Why?" Vic wanted to know.

"Because things aren't going well with teaching Levi how to cook."

"So you're going to pawn this problem off onto a bread machine?" Vic got it.

"No," he said, "Levi can't cook, but his mom has been asking how things are going. She's coming over for Shabbat dinner tonight. So we need bread machine to make bread so it looks like Levi tried to cook."

"Are you going to Levi mix the the bread for the bread machine?"

"Hell no. I'm going to Levi press the button to turn it on when he wakes up from being post call. Then I can tell his mother we made the bread together."

"So you having his mom over for dinner - are you going to feed her meat?" Travis was a known vegetarian though lately they had been having alot more fish at his meals.

"Yes and no."

"How is it 'yes and no?"

"All we are allowed to make is the bread, which Levi seems to say is pretty important, even if its not challah. Other than bread, she's bringing everything else."

"Pretty cute Jewish mama. So there's going to be meat tonight?"

"She said she was also bringing fish and eggs for me since I don't eat meat. I like this one." The box that Travis pointed to proudly proclaimed **'IMPOSSIBLE TO FAIL. PERFECT BREAD IN ONE TOUCH. YOUR DOG COULD OPERATE I** T.'

Vic checked the price, "Did you bring a coupon?"

"Yes, six of them, but they have to be separate purchases, which is where you come in. I need two." Travis handed her a 30% single use coupon and some cash.

"Let me pay. Consider it a 'thank you for driving a truck into a building for me' gift." They picked their choices off the shelf. "Are we done with this?"

"No, we've got to buy the mix. You have to make sure it's kosher too."

"You can pay for that on your own," she joked. "I understand that kosher does not mean 'blessed.'"

"Yeah, Travis said, "It's this whole process about how you prepare food. It's very complex in the class that I'm taking."

"Wait what? Wow Travis, you're taking a kosher class? Are you going to become Jewish?"

"No," Travis said quickly. "It's that. . . . Judaism has all of these rules and I want his mom-"

"OMG. You really really serious about him."

Travis was now quite red. "I don't want to become Jewish, but his mom's a big part of his life so I want her to be able to come and eat at our house. I mean at Levi's place."

"Wait," Vic stopped where she was. "You said 'our house.' Are you and Levi-"

"No," Travis said quickly. "We are not. And I don't mean 'our house.' Right now. I mean like the future."

"Oh, you going to put a ring on that too?"

"Not everybody marries somebody after 7 months. But I do think that I should learn how to keep kosher and get my kosher certification so that his mom can eat at our house."

"Does Levi even care about keeping kosher? Does he know what you're doing?"

"He doesn't care about keeping kosher, but he cares about is his mom. I haven't told him. At least not yet."

"Does he know what you're thinking about? You talk a lot about what you're doing but not a lot about him."

That made Travis deflate a little. "I did not realize how hard residents work. This makes me feel bad about every time I ever dropped someone off at the hospital. He's supposed to only work 80 hours a week, but it's more. I'm seeing him less than I was when we started dating."

"That sounds awful." Vic mentally congratulated herself and choosing to be a paramedic and not a physician right now. She and Ripley already worked enough. No wonder are the women of Grey Sloan had almost no children or were almost 40 by the time they had them.

"Yeah," Travis said. "Once a month I swap shifts with someone from C shift to match his schedule."

"You know I did notice that. But it mostly doesn't hit my shifts."

"I know. I changed my calendar so like today, I can be with Levi on his golden weekend. He's going to wake up and I am completely off until Monday morning. No call."

"Oh, just you, him and his mom tonight?"

"How often do you see Jen?" Travis challenged.

"Not that much. We have a weekly FaceTime call that he does. I pop in for it if I'm around." Vic was not mentioning that they'd been extra careful keeping her out of the screen because Jen would probably notice Vic's slow change in her shape.

"Why are you here?" Travis asked. "I mean, I miss you and I wanted to hang, but don't you have to study?"

"I'm bored," Vic said. "I only work one day a week and then I have three days of paramedic class. That's it. That gives me 3 days of nothing to do. And a day like today, he's at work, I'm going to study some, work out again and wait for him to come home."

"Last year you worked 2 and 1/2 days a week and didn't have this problem. You never asked to hangout because you were bored."

Vic whispered to Travis, "I'm bored because the classes are too easy."

"You're highly competitive accelerated paramedic program is too easy?" Travis's volume increased.

"Shhh, yes. I study, but, I did Medic One for almost a year. And, when I was annoyed with Francis, I'd study more, five, ten hours a day, and Ben constantly quizzed me. The stuff that we're doing in class is fine, but I already learned all of it. We already had two people drop out for my class because it was too hard."

"It does sound hard," Travis disagreed. "You do realize that most college students have less class than that. Are you that bored?"

"It's weird," she said. "I feel like I'm further away from you guys that used to take up my time, and I'm waiting around for him to make it home. I just feel like I should be doing something now."

"You used to spend that time hanging out with me or working out. I guess we're not in that stage of our lives anymore."

"Yeah, I'm not wing womaning for you pick up guys in bars. I married, and you're in a slowly becoming serious kosher relationship."

"Maybe you should think about taking some college classes," he suggested. "There's a ton of online choices. You have your associates. I think it would be good for you get your bachelor's. Especially in your situation."

"My situation?" This was new.

Travis ground his teeth for a second. "I don't mean to make it sound that way. It's that with the Chief-"

"Yes, tell me what the situation is with the Chief. What happened to 'together they're stronger and better than apart?'" Vic actually quoted Travis's wedding speech.

"Vic, I am happy you two found each other. I'm happy that you're in love with him and he's in love with you and you guys are someday going to have these beautiful babies that are maybe tan or maybe not. But at the same time, you hit the nail on the head at your engagement party - you are sacrificing things for him and he's not sacrificing anything for you."

"What? I want to be a paramedic."

"You wanted to be a firefighter too. But you're not going to be able to advance because of him, so you moved to something else in and are making the best of it."

"Travis, that's not fair. Listen to yourself - doing stuff to make Levi's mom approve of you. Taking a classes on a topic your boyfriend that you never see and doesn't even care about. You were in my house months ago getting advice from Ripley."

"I don't want to have a fight about this. I want you to understand Vic, that I'm your friend first. And you had a fucking hell of a year last year. Just because Fitzpatrick is gone, it doesn't mean people aren't watching you or talking about you."

"Fine, Travis. Stop dancing around and say what you're trying to say."

"I think if you finish your bachelor's, it would put you on better footing with your husband and the public. You're brilliant; I love you. I believe you and Ripley are meant to be but he still your Superior and-"

"I'm uneducated black girl that slept with the boss." Vic knew were this was going.

Travis's face fell, "I'm not trying to hurt you. But I saw his face when he dropped you off after your swim. I think that he would consider it a good day if you stopped being a first responder. I think that one day the two of you will have to choose, and I want you to have all of your options open. So yes, go online, take a bunch of CLEP tests, and finish your bachelor's."

"CLEP test?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, they get you college credits without taking the classes if you test out of stuff. With the way you've been studying for the past year, you can take some online nursing or pharmacy classes and be able to your diploma at community college."

"You make that sound so easy. Then again, if Declan can do it, I guess I can't hurt to check it out."

"Declan?"

"Oh, yeah. She and I googled him - Maya's new guy. He runs ROFL Gyms. Declan Hubbard. We googled him. His wikipedia page says he took online classes to finish his degree. Maya is having the worst time. I crashed two of her dates so far. She's having another one tonight so the Riptide and I are staying in."

They turned to the topic of Maya's love life and didn't speak any more about this. Vic got Travis's point. It was right that she did sometimes feel less valued than Ripley by the public at large. She did have the extra free time. Her first trimester was ending so she wasn't so sleepy anymore. Travis didn't know was that she wouldn't have time soon enough. So maybe she better check this stuff out.

* * *

  
For date number three, they were meeting at a wine bar/jazz club. Maya was 100 percent sure that no one from her station was going to be there this time. She dressed very deliberately; her dress was tight but not too tight, form-fitting without having her boobs spill out over the top. Not too short, but shorter than usual to reveal an extra swath of her leg.

He gave her her hug when she entered and and appreciative glance which made her feel like this might have been the correct choice of dress.

They agreed to do one of the trials of wine where you get multiple glasses of different vintages. Maya made sure to sit next to him, not across from him on the bench, maintaining an appropriate distance.

The conversation was flowing like the numerous glasses of wine they'd had. It was a lively discussion about worst hotel rooms they'd stayed in as professional athletes. They'd agreed that Seattle wasn't bad; Kansas City was probably the worst. Often the quality was hit or miss because it depended on what your budget was. Turned out the NFL liked Holiday Inn Express a lot. Her coaches had always been looking for weird bed and breakfasts that offered nearby jogging.

With each glass of wine, Maya subtly moved closer until she was thigh by thigh with him. Her shoulder brushed his and he scooted away from her slightly but held her hand.

By the fourth glass, he finally moved forward and did give her a kiss right on the lips. That was enough for her to try to wiggle her way onto his lap. This the kiss went on for longer; she really wanted him to at least touch her somewhere. Couldn't he at least try to grab her ass?

He released her again. Maya's eyes rolled. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'm having a nice time. That was really nice."

"'Really nice?'" she asked. "Are we not communicating here?"

"No, I like you; you like me."

"Are you gay?" she asked suddenly. Then she realized how terrible that sounded. Especially since she swung both ways.

"No," He recoiled. "Why would you think that? You're not straight."

Now things were taking an unexpected turn. "You don't seem like you're into me. I mean, don't you want to-"

"Are you asking me why we haven't slept together yet or why I didn't grope you five seconds ago in public?"

"I mean, is it me?"

"You read my Google page, didn't you?"

Even though he'd asked her not, her and Vic's Google search came up with all sorts of poor choices. A couple paternity tests - all negative. Minor arrest for weed in his car. Rumors of a bad cocaine problem. Investments in some shady deals they had lost him a significant amount of money. Friends who may or may not have had beefs with him. The fourth concussion that ended his career.

"I mean, it doesn't seem like you wouldn't want to -"

He moved away from her, "You know I had over a decade doing terrible shit to my body. I played hard and fast. I made plenty of really crappy decisions. I blew cash on stuff that I didn't need, gave money to people who were fake and didn't give a shit about me. I did whatever the fuck I wanted. I watched my friends either end up bankrupt, buried in lawsuits or in jail with five-six kids from different moms. When I got out, I told myself I was going to be different. Actually wait for stuff that I wanted instead of taking it because I felt like it. Give a fuck about what I put in my body and who I cared for."

Maya said in a small voice. "That's great."

"You're not used to being told 'no,' are you? When's the last time anybody told you 'no.'"

She made a face, trying to remember when was the last time. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Declan said. "I've been there, screwed that. I just think something's are worth working for now." He stood up, pulled out wad of cash, and dropped it on the table. "It was nice to know you, Maya. Enjoy your evening." He walked out.

Maya sat stunned for a few minutes. She had always thought of herself as a go-getter and that her single-minded pursuit of what she wanted didn't make her a selfish person. She did tease Andy a lot for Andy's awful choices, but Declan called her out on her tendencies to do what she wanted probably without consideration for others felt. That was for the entire problem with Jack. She wanted him so she had him, ignoring his relationship with Andy and ignoring the fact that she knew he wanted commitment someday. The red flags had always been there, but she was more concerned with getting regular sex than what it meant to him.

She is captain now; her personal ambition achieved. Jack didn't seem upset over her being captain, she didn't know Andy even wanted a promotion now with the baby coming.

Was it wrong to want to please yourself? That's what a singular runner was. But Declan was a team player for twenty years. He had clearly been saying that he wanted things slower, and she'd needed to push things forward.

She shook her head. Sometimes these things don't work out. He had his life, and she had hers. Downing one her glass of wine and starting on his, she opened her phone.

* * *

  
There was a shock of red hair laying on the pillow next to her. Maya rolled over, bleary eyed, who was in bed with her?

"Good morning sunshine" said Elle, the perky auburn haired police officer.

Now Maya remembered, once she finished all the glasses of wine, she'd obviously called Elle - thankfully not Carina or Dearborne.

"How you feeling?" Elle asked. 

Maya swallowed a few times. "Surprisingly well." She checked out her body. Yep naked. The night was coming back to her. Elle picked up Maya, drove to her place, had a couple drinks together, and a nice self-care roll in the hay. She definitely liked Elle's skills. "Why aren't I hungover?" Maya said.

Elle chortled. "You kept insisting on stopping to drink more water. You said something about being careful about what you put in your body."

Maya buried her head in the pillow. Has she really said things Declan had said to her out loud to Elle? "I didn't say other things, did I?"

"Just that your date have gone badly, and you needed some self-care. You need some more self-care this morning?"

"I could use some," Maya gave Elle a kiss. "Or maybe I should do the right thing for my body and go workout."

"How about we do the workout and then some self-care?" Elle suggested. "Remember I love an early-morning workout."

"And we probably need to pick up my car. We can hit the gym then and see what happens today."

They both got out of bed, and Elle said, "Why don't we go to my gym? It is the best. I'm pretty good friends with a bunch of the staff. We can probably get a massage or something too."

"That sounds heavenly," Maya usually didn't see her self-care the morning after, but she'd make an exception today. See, she wasn't a heartless monster that treated everyone like their feelings don't matter.

Noticing Elle checking out her naked skin, she made sure she picked one of her more attractive workout outfits.

* * *

  
Around dinner time, there was a group text with _911, personal emergency_ sent out from Maya. Andy arrived right away after grabbing pizza with, Vic who picked Maggie and Meredith, not far behind them. That was so unlike Maya that no one hesitated. When was the last personal emergency she had?

"Is everything okay?" Maggie was quite worried.

Vic was unboxing pizza. "Let the Captain tell us what's going on."

"Did you invite Kat and Iris too? We can order more food." Andy sedately set out plates, balancing the napkins on her baby bump.

"I only need you four right now," Maya said, "Maybe they can come later."

"All right or what is it?" Andy asked. "Because this baby really wants to eat some pizza right now."

"Fine, eat." Maya watched Vic and Meredith serve pizza. "Tell me, have I become more selfish or a worse person since I became captain?"

After a glance at Vic, Andy started, "It's different since you're captain. There's some distance between us now that you're in charge."

"I'm not around as much," Vic said. "I don't think you seem different." She munched on a piece of pizza.

Maya was thinking something over, "Am I a selfish person? I never thought I was. I thought I was focused."

"Oh," Meredith inquired, "What brought this on?"

"Nothing."

Andy gave the apartment a critical once over. "Somebody left their purse here."

Her best friend rolled her eyes, "Crap, I'm going to have to call Elle and have her pick it up."

"Elle?" Andy sputtered, "Is this police officer Elle?"

"Yes," Maya said.

"What happened to Declan football player guy? Didn't you check with all of us that none of us were going out last night?" Maggie asked. 

"About that," Maya said, "He kind of told me to get lost mid date."

"'Kind of told you to get lost?'" Vic asked. "Since when does anybody 'kind of tell' Maya Bishop to do anything."

"He told me I was used to getting my way and that care about what others wanted."

"So after that you called Elle?" Andy exclaimed, "You had sex with Declan first and then when he left you - you called Elle."

"No, I didn't have sex with Declan. We kissed. I pushed him when he didn't make a move, and he told me that I was only thinking about what I wanted, not what he would want."

"You're saying he turned down Maya sex" Andy asked. "But then Elle didn't turn down Maya sex?"

"Why the sex questions?" Meredith found it all hilarious.

"I'm horny pregnant women who isn't getting any. Robert, I mean, Sullivan and I are not really speaking, and no one else is getting laid. Okay, Vic is getting laid all the time, but she doesn't like talking about fire chief sex - no matter how hot his abs are. And I don't want to hear about Dean sex because he's like my brother or something. You're my only lifeline, okay." Andy's mini tirade was funnier because Meredith poured herself a big glass of wine during it and put it in front of Andy.

"Fine, I hooked up with Elle. It was good. Fabulous boobs, great hair, good listener to commands."

"You think Elle is better than Jack at sex? If you had called her and not taken up with Jack back then, things might have been really different." Andy still needed to know and passed the untouched glass of wine back to Meredith. 

"Girl sex is different than guy sex. It's different." 

"Okay, so you had sex with Elle, and she left her purse here. You planning on seeing at again?" Meredith asked.

"Oh G-d no."

"Why not?" Maggie had not been fully aware of Maya's love'em and leave'em lifestyle.

"First of all, most people I call for self-care, I usually don't want to know that much about them or bring them back more than a few times. Second the aftermath was the worst, which is why I called all of you here." Maya took the glass of wine and downed it in one long swallow.

"Oh clingy? Bad hygiene?" Meredith volunteered.

"No, I went to her gym with her."

"And?" Vic asked, "I thought the gym would increase her chances of a second drunk phone call."

"I wore some sexy gym clothes . . . and we went to a gym that Declan is the owner of."

"Ouch," Meredith exclaimed

"Yeah, I know," Maya agreed.

"What you do? Did he see you?" Meredith asked.

"It got worse, Elle wanted to introduce me to her good friend, the owner - Declan. Then she said stuff about how amazing my body was in front of Declan."

"No!" Maggie said "Did you want to disappear because I would totally want to disappear."

"Oh, I know that's not what she did," Andy said, "You acted like this was the plan all along, didn't you?"

"I said I was in the market for a new gym."

"Did you did you join his gym?" Vic asked.

"I joined the gym and paid $900 for introductary 6 personal training sessions with the owner."

"I love this," Meredith said. "I had a patient that died today so this is the gift I needed, the gift that keeps on giving." She poured some more wine.

Maggie was still somewhat mystified, "He didn't want to sleep with you right now. He told you you were selfish and ditched you mid-date. You hooked up with someone else and then had to see him and pretended that you wanted to buy a gym membership?" She stole Meredith's glass of wine.

"Yeah, that sounds right," Maya bemoaned. "I feel like you guys and I are on totally different shows right now. You and Meredith are on this sexy medical drama and Andy's on Parenthood or maybe Three Men and a Baby and Vic is on This Is Us type drama. I'm on a sitcom where every single date is a comedy of errors."

"You know," Meredith said, "I think we're missing the real question here."

"Is the real question 'how much more embarrassing this can be?" Can there be more humiliation?" Maya asked.

"No," Vic nodded, "I get it. The question is - are you upset because you like Declan or because he's a person that made you feel bad?"

"I don't know. I don't think he was like slut-shaming me or anything. I think he was calling me out for not asking him what he wanted. I assumed what he wanted."

"It's not that bad of an assumption to assume a guy is going to want sex." Andy said, "I assume that Sullivan wants sex; he just not getting it with me."

"It's not about sex. It's about caring for someone else," Vic pointed out. "Do you like him enough to care what he wants?"

"I did like him. We had some chemistry; we had stuff in common. We both spent years training, getting the highest level of our game. We both understood what that took."

"Well," Vic said, "You have $900 invested that you will see him again. Figure out what you want by then."

"Why don't we invite the Iris and Kat?" Andy said, "You dated a guy and it didn't work out when you asserted yourself. It happens. You're fine. Your confidence isn't shot. Iris could use some lessons in that."

"Lessons in asserting herself, yeah," Maya said. "Why not?"

"Besides, she can see some strong women who are in control of their own destinies outside of the fire house." Meredith suggested. "Vic can order more pizzas while I pour the wine." 

So they did. But no one mentioned Maya's dating again on this impromptu ladies night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How far over the line did Maya step or is the blame on Declan?
> 
> What did you think about Travis's words to Vic?
> 
> Should Sullivan commit mail fraud and call it a day?


	13. Week 13 - The One with the Dead President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic's skills get tested at ATLS (trauma certification) but it turns out that isn't the only thing in her life getting tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should harken back to old school Grey's. Really ATLS certification is way more mundane.

**End of May**  
**Vic Week 13 - lemon**  
**Andy Week 26**

The day of ATLS certification arrived. To most of the class's surprise, they were assigned to visit Station 44 on the waterfront. Ben Warren and Shireen Varma were there. They were divided into teams of two each and told their job was to resuscitate the patients when they received the card. There were 14 students and 7 dummies.

Unlike everyone else on the team, Vic actually had an idea of what was about to happen. Each dummy had a backboard and a trauma kit. She quickly noted that the backboards in question also doubled as flotation devices. These were the ones that she wished she'd had from Station 44 weeks ago.

She was partnered with the guy named John who said, "Why are you worried, it's only ATLS certification?"

Vic whispered, "I don't think you realize how bad this is going to be."

"Welcome to ATLS certification," Ben Warren announced. "I'm Dr. Ben Warren of Medic One and this is Shireen Varma, lead paramedic of Medic One. We are going to be your instructors today. Each of you step up to your dummies. On the card next to your dummy and jump bag is a description of their age and what type of injury they have. Your job is to try to save and stabilize it dummy. Please select your cards."

Everyone picked up a card. Vic's and John's card said, "Ronald Reagan - 70, gunshot wound to the chest.'

Glancing around, she saw that everyone else had been given a historical or literary figure with some type of famous injury. The other groups were supposed to be saving: Julius Caesar - 55, multiple stab wounds, Romeo Montague - 14, poisoning, Joffrey Baratheon - 19, unstable airway, Lee Harvey Oswald - 24, shot in abdomen at point blank range, Captain Needa - 42, choked to death by Darth Vader, Sylvester - carotid artery laceration from West World.

"The certification ends when we says it does. You need to use everything in your arsenal to keep your patient alive. Varma and I will be monitoring and making additions to your work. Every time you finish a procedure raise your hand, and we'll come to check your work. Don't forget, it ends when we say it ends."

"And also remember, everything is in play. Whatever you read about your patient's injuries just got worse." Varma started kicking the dummies into the water. "Because they're all drowning right now."

If Vic hadn't been mentally prepared, she would have done exactly what everyone else did. The six other groups, both teammates unthinkingly jumped into the water with the backboard. John went to do the same thing, and Vic caught his arm.

"Wait," she said. "They said 'everything is in play.'" She pointed at the pier behind them where there was an entire set of life jackets. "We need to kick off our boots, put those on, and get the rescue."

John nodded.

Vic assessed the distance. "Actually one of us should go in the water, the other one needs to secure the lines for rescue since we're this close."

"I can go in the water," John volunteered.

"Okay," Vic agreed. There was a ladder nearby which she saw most of the teams trying to reach. It occurred to her that she might have to rescue some of them.

It took under 30 seconds to get John into the water and use the tow line to get him all the way to the ladder with their dummy. They were the first out.

The other groups were struggling to get the dummy out with both of them out of the water. Some of them were clearly tiring.

"I'm going to throw them some flotation rings and give them more anchor ropes. I don't want to actually have to resuscitate someone." Vic noticed the worried looks on Warren's and Varma's faces.

"I'll bag him while you do that," John agreed. With Vic's help, the other six dummies and waterlogged trainees managed to clamber up the stairs.

Now that no actual people were in danger of dying, Vic started opening their jump bag. "So what have we got?"

"Gunshot wound to left side, patient not breathing."

"Well, since he was drowning I guess we'd better deal with airway first." They moved quickly intubate the patient, and when was he was intubated, Vic auscultated either side of his chest and raised her hand. "Patient successfully intubated." 

Varma came by, "I see you listened to both sides. There's no breath sounds on the left."

"Pull the ET tube back two centimeters to make sure we're not in the right main-stem bronchus." Vic ordered John. He complied - her whole class knew she was ahead in clinical skills but had never seen her in action.

She looked at Varma expectantly. "His airway secure for now. But still no breath sounds on the left."

"Okay, let's take that chest tube set next."

"Preparing for left sided chest tube." John confirmed and started opening that kit. "We need to place an IV too for fluids and meds."

"Yep." Vic knew how this game was played. "With a gunshot wound to the left, we anticipate potential pneumothorax. A needle decompression won't be effective in this case so let's do it all."

If anyone had doubts about Vic's skills, they will put to rest during this training. They placed an IV and a left-sided chest tube to relieve a pneumothorax. When Ben came around and declared muffled heart sounds, it was Vic that did the pericardiocentesis and interpreted his capillary iStat.

Her hand went up again, and Varma and Warren arrived to reassess the patient. They listed patient's injuries, and John and Vic recited the intubation, the fluid resuscitation, the chest tube, and the pericardiocentesis.

"How would you transport the patient this point?" Varma asked.

Vic looked around. "There's nowhere to land a chopper safely on the pier, and the nearest hospital is Grey Sloan."

John was now starting to understand that there might be a trick involved in this. "The typical aid car doesn't necessarily have the equipment to transport this patient or give him blood if he tries to bleed out." 

That meant that whatever answer they gave, it would likely lead to them having to perform a full resuscitation when the patient actually needed an OR. Vic remembered, "The Medic One aid car has appropriate monitoring equipment and blood products. I say we take that."

Warren and Varma who had driven here in that aid car looked at each other. "That's not in play," Varma said.

"Yes, it is. You said that everything is in play." Vic reminded her.

"You guys don't have staff for it." Ben disagreed.

"Yes, we do," John said, "There are two Medic One instructors right here. We can form the team of four."

Ben started coughing, and Varma rolled her eyes. "Fine. You win. He goes on to continue to be the President of the United States and dies many years later of Alzheimer's. You are now certified in ATLS."

Vic and John exchange high fives. She turned back to the other teams trying to perform additional procedures on their patients.

John was starting to shiver, and Vic noticed that the rest of the groups were worse off. "Are you sure you don't want us to help out? And I didn't think you're supposed to kill the paramedics too. They look like they're struggling on the airway with Joffrey over there."

"Oh, no," Warren said, "We're supposed to spray them with the fire hose next." He rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Really?" Vic asked. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Nope, at Grey Sloan they usually had to do it with 30 dummies. You guys only had one each."

"Besides," Varma said, "You two are the only ones that actually thought before jumping in after the dummy. No one else remembered to secure the scene for their safety first. It's only 60 so we'll keep an eye on them. Since they messed up the first crucial step, they have a remediation this afternoon at the classrom."

"Why don't you two go home early? You can pick up an extra uniform from the firehouse. We've got sweats and t-shirts since we didn't know how many of you would jump in the water."

"Yeah," Vic said, "I already did that last month."

Varma must have been off that day because she nodded, "Hell of a bad day for you."

Vic couldn't help herself as she walked by her classmates frantically trying to figure out how to staunch the bleeding of Julius Caesar. She whispered. "Use vials of epi on the extremity wounds for some vasoconstriction. It won't fix him, but it'll buy you a little more time." She also told the group working on Sylvester to use the silver nitrate to cauterize his carotid injury since pressure wasn't going to save him alone. 

They were pretty grateful. She and John headed into firehouse and behind her Warren was readying the fire hose. Definitely good time to make an escape and do some grocery shopping. Maybe she would surprise Ripley with an amazing home-cooked meal; she'd been making pretty simple stuff. While that cooked she could start studying for a few CLEP tests. There were about 7 that she thought she could pass.

* * *

  
Sullivan could hear the arguing through the door. The Ripleys were having an argument. Admittedly, he was slightly envious since they were actually arguing instead of treating each other with total silence.

Victoria was the one who opened the door. Exasperated she said, "Come on in, Sully. It's boxing night, right?"

"Yes," Sully wondered if this was a good time to come over.

"Look, honey. It's Sully, who was safe to come here on his own without notifying you every second of his whereabouts."

Ripley did not find that funny. "All I did was peek in on your class. I was meeting with some of the lecturers anyway."

"You were checking on me."

"You weren't in class."

"Yes, I wasn't in class because I had passed ATLS with flying colors, and they took everyone else back for remediation. They let me out early. I went in my Jeep on my own and drove to the grocery store. By myself."

"Do you want me to leave?" Sullivan offered.

"No, let's get the unbiased best friend opinion." Vic decided.

"Oh, no," Sullivan said under his breath.

"Is it necessary for you to know exactly where Andy is all of the time? If you're not sure where she is, do you start emergency texting her and messaging your captain?"

"I sent you four text messages, and I called Bishop to know if there was an assignment or something you were on." Ripley protested.

"I feel like I'm not the one to get involved in this," Sullivan said. "Andy and I don't have this kind of problem."

"Probably because she's not talking to you." Lucas said. "Typical Herrera." He must have been pretty furious because he stalked back into the bedroom. "I'm changing. Then I definitely need to punch something."

His wife had a solid likelihood she was going to punch something. Or someone.

Sullivan figured he'd better Ripley a solid, "You're right," he said to Vic.

She didn't expect that. "I'm right?"

"Yeah, you're right. But could you maybe cut him some slack? He's having a really hard time with this."

"What do you mean?" She got them both glasses of water and sat down at the dining room table.

"He's having a tough time coming to terms with you returning to work after your close calls."

"I wasn't even at work when we got trapped in that strip mall. He doesn't worry about you 24/7 and you almost died."

"I know, but I'm not married to him. When Rip was taking calls, his first two wives had trouble living with the danger he was constantly facing. His first wife just pulled out and left him, collapsed under the pressure. He came home one day, and she was gone. Eva - she got possessive. Needed to know where he was at all times, constantly worried that something had happened to him. If he stayed out late with the team post shift, she was sure he was either dead or cheating on her. Sometimes both."

"I can't imagine he took that well."

"He didn't. You can't understand what it did for Rip to have her trust him so little and not accept that firefighting was a dangerous job. All of this was a recipe for a Rip on the couch and her sleeping with someone else. But now the shoe is on the other foot."

Victoria considered his statement. "So my water recovery?"

"Yes," Sully said. "You did exactly as you were supposed to do, but it scared him. I was in the MCU when you went in. We couldn't do anything but listen and he couldn't ask about your status. It wasn't. . . easy."

"I'm on aid car," she said. "It's way safer than actually going into fires."

"Arguably, you're also without equipment. No oxygen, no turnouts."

"I'm not facing live fire. I'm not entering burning buildings."

"Rip got his paramedic certification, but he was still always a firefighter at heart. You're supposed to protect your aid car and keep them out of danger. He built a wall so he able to make those decisions unemotionally in the past, but not with you, not anymore." He glanced at her carefully. "Any reason he might be feeling more pressure?"

"Other than my recent almost death 3 months ago, followed by me diving in the water?"

Sullivan snorted. "Touche."

"Can you hang on a minute? I'll be right back."

He watched her head down the hallway past the guest room into the master bedroom. Then there were voices much more muted than he'd heard when he'd arrived. And then there was silence. He checked his watch as the silence went on 1 minute, 3 minutes, 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes. Maybe he should come back later.

The door open back up, and the two of them came out again, this time holding hands. Rip was in his workout clothes, and Vic's cheeks were much pinker and her mouth too much more red. They were both significantly more relaxed and affectionate than they've been 15 minutes earlier.

"You two lovebirds figure stuff out?"

Rip gave his wife an affectionate kiss on the shoulder. "For now."

"He agreed not to crazy stalk me." They exchanged a besotted look, "And I agreed to text him if I was making an unplanned trip. No more than three texts a day."

"And?" Rip led.

"And I will be more mindful of my safety," Vic said. "The docs worked too hard on your heart to give yourself a heart attack now."

"You going to come downstairs and punch the bag, too?" Sullivan asked.

"Oh, definitely not," Vic demured. "You two need bro time or whatever it is you guys do. Especially if you're still living in the house of silence with Andy."

"He doesn't want to talk about it" Ripley stated. "Unless you want to talk about it."

"That is over and out for me," Vic said. She drank her water and Sullivan's. "I'm going to go take my run. I have a phone and my mace and my brass knuckles."

"She has brass knuckles?" Sullivan asked.

"She doesn't have brass knuckles."

"I thought you hated running," Sullivan observed.

"I do. But it saved my life. And I seem to be pretty good at it."

"That is a fair point."

Before she could leave, Ripley picked her up and spun her to the couch, kissing her a few more times. From the dining room table, Sullivan glanced over at the TV on the wall, practically feeling the echo of what he and Andy had done in this very room - watching this very same couple. How the hell was it fair that they were so in love still and he was so isolated? He'd thought back then that once he and Andy crossed the sex bridge, things would change.

"Okay, knock it off. One pregnancy in the station is enough." Sully's voice was unexpectedly gruff. 

Luke released her and good naturedly headed downstairs with his best friend. Obviously her running plan was working - she'd only gained about 3 pounds so far. That was one of the reasons why she was running for her health and to keep her as lean as possible. According to Dr. DeLuca, there's nothing wrong with keeping up for high-level of physical fitness. Most recommendations against exercise in pregnancy really old and outdated from when they were worried women would expire if they ran the entire basketball court.

And it helped with her nausea, not as much as sex. Supposedly now that the first trimester ended, it would go away.

She popped in her ear buds and turned on an American History podcast. She'd taken Trav's advice and signed up for 7 different CLEP tests - American Government, History of the US 1, Human Growth and Development, Humanities, Principles of Marketing, Principles of Management and Biology. The Humanities test appeared to test art, literatre, music, and movies of various eras so she'd ace that one. She'd been reading Ripley's textbooks on Marketing and Management so she mostly needed to study US history.

After reviewingh her current transcript, she figured that she'd gotten about 90 credit hours in communications and basic science courses for her associates degree. All she needed was 120 credits to get her bachelors. By enrolling in Seattle Community College, she could get a 'Liberal Arts and Sciences' major, and they accepted CLEP credits. Since she'd eventually be moved to reception, she'd have plenty of time to study for all her classes. 

They had a nursing program, and she could take the online courses of Infections Disease, the Immune System, and Pharmacology which were things she was already studying during her paramedic classes. By enrolling in the summer session, she could easily get credit for stuff she was already taking. The classes were mostly online modules, and then she got to schedule the final exams at her own leisure. The Medic One stuff has basically been graduate level courses in all of those disciplines so she lucked out by getting to use it for her paramedic and her college classes. In fact, she had plans to switch out some shifts for reception time that would potentially let her test pretty early. 

That made her smile. There would be a day someday soon where she could present her husband with cute little caramel colored babies and her bachelor's degree. It didn't seem like she would have time if she didn't do it now.

* * *

Somehow the roles had been reversed. Now that Lucas was in a better mood, Sullivan was back in a bad one. He was pummeling that heavy bag with everything he had.

Ripley poked Sullivan in the ribs, "Tighten up."

"What?" One of Sullivan's swings went wild and Ripley jabbed him a little bit harder in the ribs. "I said 'what?'"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Do I look like a girl?"

"Not yet, but with a little makeup in the right clothes."

"Aww, fuck you, Rip."

"I have a wife for that. What happened? Ten minutes ago you were fine, and I wasn't. What changed?"

"You guys are having a yelling fight and then you kiss and make up all over your bedroom and then your living room which pissed me off. Happily married self-satisfied and smug."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that the wedding invitation thing is still pending." Ripley held up his mitts for Sullivan to punch.

"Yes. I can't call attention to it because then that means I'm monitoring her mail that came through the department. Which would mean I'm interfering with her career, which she told me not to do. Of course, if I don't tell her about it, I'm not being honest with her." Sullivan hit the mitts.

"Sully, I don't even see why you try. You that much of a masochist? KIck her to the curb." 

"I can't do that," Sullivan punched three more times.

Ripley gave him an irritated scowl. "Can't or won't?"

"Won't. I don't want to."

"Suit yourself, I'll just keep track of the Sullivan misery index."

"Thanks, you weren't looking so great yourself fifteen minutes ago. You've been doing alot of this Jekyl Hyde thing lately."

"There's something else you want to say about that?" Lucas was using his 'chief' voice full of warning now.

"You called her captain when you couldn't find her, Rip?" Sullivan was one of the few people brave enough to call him out on this type of behavior.

"Not my proudest moment," he said.

"Rip, she jumped in some water. She was trying to save someone; it's her job."

"How would you feel if Herrera jumped in water like that right now?"

"I wonder if she was sane because I'm not sure she can swim with a belly like that. But if she weren't so pregnant, it's her job."

"And if she'd almost died a couple months ago damaged her lungs, it's still okay?"

"Didn't Maggie Pierce say she was fit as a fiddle? She'd already called for backup. She knows how to swim."

"You're right," Ripley admitted, spreading his hands. "I overreacted. I don't know Sully. Ever since the firestorm, I want to protect her all the time. I want to be with her, and I would do anything for her. Some days, when she's jumping in ponds, standing outside a burning building, I get so tense that I feel like I could explode." 

Sullivan grimaced. "At least when you build up a head of steam, if you have a place to put it."

"Drop her and find a different outlet. The HR girls have friends that don't work at HQ."

"I don't want another outlet. I want-" Sully put his head in his hands, "And it's awful because at night she. . ."

"She what?" Now he had Rip's attention.

"Well," Sullivan turned redder than usual. "She builds up her head of steam, and I'm sure she thinks I can't hear her."

"Why do you think that?"

Sullivan sighed hard. "Because she says my name. Or 'Captain.'"

"Ouch. I have to admire your restraint. If I found Vic doing that, I'd be joining her."

"If you heard her saying my name?" Sullivan jabbed the punch mitts again.

"Now you're just being a jerk."

"Or a jerk off?"

"That's what you're doing in your room, not me." Ripley's problems forgotten, he was gonna give his best friend a bad time.

"It's not a replacement for the real thing. You can't just get a replacement for it. I mean, technically, you did since you got divorced twice, but I can't be with anyone else now."

"Suit yourself. Don't you think you've given her plenty of space? It's been weeks. And would you rather her be saying your name with you in the room?"

"Yes." Sullivan was vehement. The fact was Rip did have an excellent point. Maybe he needed to reconsider his avoidance strategy.

* * *

  
Maya appeared at the gym as planned for her first training session. Declan met her at one of the consultation rooms for a personal meeting before her first training session.

He was being completely professional. "So what are your goals here?"

"I think I want to do an Ironman."

"A Ironman?" he asked.

"Yeah, half marathons aren't particularly challenging, and you always need a big dog."

"I see," he said, "We do have bicycling and swimming facilities here. If you don't mind, can we do some basic evaluation in your swimming and your cycling today? That way next week I can come up with a plan to discuss how likely you are to meet your goals."

"That sounds good," she tried to keep reproach out of her tone, "You can act like you know me."

"The gym policy is that there is to be no fraternization between trainers and customers. If any one of the trainers enters a personal relationship with any of their customers, it's grounds for termination. That includes me."

"I wasn't implying that."

He smiled, different than he had when they'd been on dates. "It's no big deal, Maya. Let me focus on your fitness testing. I suspect that swimming will be your weakest event, so it's good that I am your trainer."

"You're a swimmer?"

"In high school and college," Declan said. "My mother didn't believe that black kids couldn't swim. I think that's why my knees aren't shot like the rest of my buddies. I swam in college but had to stop because I needed to be bigger for football. So don't worry, I can put you through your paces."

That was exactly what he did. Declan, as it turned out, was quite a hard taskmaster. He had her swim first and demonstrate her breaststroke, freestyle, and backstroke. Then when she was more tired, he put her on a spin bike and cranked the resistance all the way up. During the bike ride, he attached a bunch of electrodes that were monitoring her muscles and her heart rate.

Periodically, he would yell out her time splits and encourage her to push harder. At the end of the hour, Maya definitely felt like she'd been pushed as he took copious notes.

When she got off the bike, her legs were wobbling. Declan reached out to steady her.

That made her catch her breath; he'd certainly tried to be as hands off as much as possible before this. Even catching her waist, his hands were so huge and dark against her.

He cleared his throat, "My apologies, didn't want you to fall over. You did pretty well. This week I want you to go on a 13 Mile run in time it. I can lend you one of our accelerometer watches to keep track of your splits."

"Okay," she said, "I think that my SmartWatch can probably do that."

"That's true, but I'd be downloading your data and using that to help make your training plan. You only have to use that for one run. I don't need information the rest of the time."

"Sure thing, coach," Maya said.

"As soon as you do your run, then I will complete my plan will before next week. We can talk about your training goals, what your current level of physical fitness is, how this training could affect your job, and review any dietary changes we need to do."

"That's really comprehensive."

"It should be; I have a master's in exercise science."

"I might have read that," she said.

"It's like I said before, I had a whole lifetime of people telling me what I should be putting in my body or how to train. I figured if I was going the running a business, I should do a much better job than the people who were training me. I know they made it up as they went along. I want to be better than that."

"I didn't mean that I thought you were dumb, I'm just surprised at how thorough you are."

"Well, the Master's degree was a hell of a lot more helpful then my communications major."

"I was a communications major," Maya protested.

"I bet you were still a straight-A student. Your coach didn't talk people into giving you better grades. For me, school was that thing I had to do or else I wasn't allowed to play football. If I was going to open up a set of gyms, cuz I had no interest in baking cupcakes, I needed to actually know something."

"I'm impressed," she said.

"Thanks," he said, the friendliness drained out of him, "It was good to see you, Maya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Sullivan interpret Ripley's advice? How long will Declan stay professional?
> 
> Which ATLS rescue do you think was the best? I had a long list of possibles and had to research alot of different deaths.


	14. Week 14 - The One with Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley receives pressure from an unexpected source. Sullivan increases his pressure on Andy. Travis finds out if he's pressuring Levi. Declan doesn't want to pressure Maya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find enough ways to fit pressure in that summary, did I?
> 
> There will be some sexiness.

**Early June**   
**Vic week 14 - naval orange**   
**Andy week 27**

Ripley had an unexpected visitor. "Hey what are you doing here?" he asked James Haskell.

"I was downstairs, filling out some HR paperwork and saying hi to Alan."

"Have a seat if you'd like," Ripley invited him."You don't have to be a stranger. I know it's a week till battalion chief meeting."

Haskell was slightly nervous, "Chief, there's something that I wanted to give you an update on. It looks like I'm going to be taking a little time off in late September."

"You are?" Ripley surveyed Haskell carefully. "Are congratulations in order?"

"Yep, number three."

"You too?" Ripley mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I didn't want you to think that the new family medical policy was only for my benefit." Haskell was worried.

That made Ripley do some quick math. The family leave policy has started to be discussed in January right around the time that Haskell and his wife would have found out they were pregnant or had started to try to be pregnant. "James, it's okay."

"I know that it looks bad for me to push the policy, and and I'm one of the first people to use it."

"The policy is already paying off. We had five more women graduate from the academy this year and recruitment is up 50 percent. It shouldn't be a surprise to you that Wedgewood and Mount Rainier both had an uptick in officer applications from the Jewish guys."

That made Haskell relax. "Good. I know it was good for the department, but it was also good for me."

"Other good news, we've set aside money to start offering the maximum $5,000 flexible spending account for daycare expenses. I've been told by the tax group that is the max we can offer. Sorry I couldn't get you guys more."

"Well, it's certainly better than nothing. Hell, you're offering one of the more generous benefit packages in the country. I mean I guess Apple and Google do offer a little more."

"There's something else I should show you." Ripley led Haskell down the hall. They approached the section of HQ that contained 2 conference rooms. One room was familiar as almost all the department business occurred there. The second room had been used bye Fitzpatrick almost exclusively for her meetings.

Ripley took out a set of keys and unlocked the door to the second conference room. Haskell's jaw dropped.

"What is this?" It wasn't a conference room anymore. Instead it held changing tables, baby cribs, children's tables,a sink, a partition half wall.

"This is now the family room/lactation room."

"You're kidding." Haskell was still gaping.

"You know," Ripley said. "I have to say that Francis Smith was probably the best $40,000 investment that the department ever made."

"What?" Haskell asked.

"Fitzpatrick, for all of her power hunger, was very old school. She loved power and the appearance of power. This was her conference room. She wanted her secretaries and all the underlings to keep their business at home. How can we recruit women if we can't even provide basic services to our own? Who would want to sign on to work for the city if we didn't provide separate lactation space? The janitor's closet apparently was not acceptable."

"So Francis Smith gave up this room?"

"Yes and no. This room wasn't being used other than Fitzpatrick. Francis is conveniently a millennial who is far more flexible about her accommodations. She also pointed out that she was actually going to scenes unlike Fitzpatrick. She met with Chief Bailey, and they agreed to set aside a different conference room in Grey Sloan since a lot of the updates of occur there."

"Chief Bailey agreed to that?" Haskell had met Chief Bailey during some of the wedding events. He'd been impressed.

"I think it helped that her husband is now Medic One, and she definitely did not enjoy having to do updates after The Firestorm in the ER waiting room."

"So we running a daycare?"

"No, according to legal, we're not allowed to do that - we'd be going through a lengthy certification process. Instead, the secretary pool has agreed and have added into their contracts that they will be available for short tern babysitting and sick visits when there are department related meetings"

"You mean, if my kids get sick, I can leave them in this room with a secretary long enough to get through the battalion chief meeting?"

"Yes," he said. "The twenty bucks per hour we pay them, will be far less than having to pay overtime to reschedule."

"They agreed to this?"

"I said Francis was a good investment. I was worried that her promotion would breed resentment, but she went through and got everyone's input on the conference room. She let the secretaries and her old team pick out how to decorate and arrange it. They loved being asked their opinion, and they were allowed to buy toys, submit the receipts, and Francis paid them back immediately in petty cash."

Haskell whistled. "Maybe we should put her up for lieutenant."

"It's definitely paying me back in dividends. That apartment fire, the one that killed that plastic surgeon, all I had to make a 30-second statement. She handled the rest of it. She been embedded with a station for almost 6 months, and it taught her everything she needed to say. Fitzpatrick never went to scenes if she could avoid them. Smith is always there."

Haskell had plenty of relief. "I was worried, Chief, that this would make you view me differently than you before. I do appreciate this so much, sir. Are we ever going running again?"

"I can try to fit that in," Ripley considered. "I've been doing a lot of boxing down in the gym. Since February, my hours have been a bit more irregular."

"And your wife's hours have changed."

"Oh," Ripley's eyes looked askance.

James was full of good humor, "Sir, all of us know that your monthly captain's meeting at 19 will be when she's on shift and you'll work late that day and any day she's on shift. Then, as expected to keep you two apart, your call will be when she's post shift. You went back to working long hours since you got back from the honeymoon so we're all trying very hard give you two some protected time, especially on the weekends."

"And I do appreciate that so much." Ripley echoed Jame's sentiments right back at him.

"Some days I wonder how you came back - after that scene. I've still got a bunch of firefighters who have nightmares about when they dug out the bodies. You left her in there, then had to wait to see if she'd make it. I can only imagine what you went through at the hospital."

"We're making it work," Ripley commented diplomatically.

"I've taken up enough of your time, sir. I'm going to go check on my stations. I promise that I will have everything in order long before I take my mandatory four weeks off."

Ripley waved goodbye and then went down the hall to Francis's office.

He knocked on the door, and she was inside her talking on the phone. He came on in and once again marveled at the transformation in both Francis and the office.

Francis had completely redecorated and likely hired someone to professionally re-organize the structure of the office. All the heavy furniture that Fitzpatrick have used was gone. Instead, Francis seemed to be utilizing every section of the room without making it seem too overly cluttered.

One half of the room was taken up by her desk and a background setup for interviews and camera work. For small meetings with reporters or officials, she didn't need a conference room. She had it in her office.

The other half of the room could only be described as living room. She had something that looked like a cabinet but was actually a wardrobe. From what he understood, she kept multiple changes of clothing and make up there. Reportedly she sent her clothes out once a week to be cleaned and brought a new set in once a week. The other section of a living space including an inconspicuous custom made table that changed from coffee table height to meal height. It hid two folding chairs underneath the table. There was a full size couch that converted into a bed by folding flat, matching chairs that folded flat and the appropriate bedding underneath it.

He remembered Francis explaining when she gotten permission to sell off all the Fitzpatrick's old furniture as she would be buying some expensive pieces. Frankly since she bought so much less stuff, it offset the $4,000 convertible couch and $2000 for the chairs.

The whole effect was to make her office much more welcoming and similar something you would see in an add agency or a morning talk show. Neat clean lines, uncomplicated and uncluttered. His office was not like that - totally utilitarian and full of endless piles of paperwork.

Still, the biggest change was the person behind the desk. She been that quiet frightened overly made-up woman. She hadn't been sickly or anything, but she looked like an office worker. Now she'd grown into a confident, healthy version that sparkled with vitality. In many ways she was a less athletic and driven version of Bishop, which he definitely could not say out loud. She still went to the gym a couple times a week, particularly if Gibson was on or post shift. He'd glimpsed a jump rope in her wardrobe and her handbag.

Furthermore, she was far more popular than Fitzpatrick had been. The other brass liked that she used her official vehicle to store her own turnouts, change of clothes, and makeup - showing she was ready to be in the thick of things, rather than direct from an ivory tower as her arrogant predecessor had. Those months at the station had taught her when it was time to speak and when it was time to listen. She had actual knowledge about firefighting and knew how to wield that information when necessary. If she did need to correct someone or interject, she used her power like a stiletto, not the hammer Fitzpatrick had favored.

She hung up the phone, "What can I do for you, Chief?"

"James Haskell came by. He's going to be taking four whole weeks off around the same time as Sullivan and Herrera - for the same reasons."

"Good for them," he saw her searching her memory. "They were at the wedding. I didn't notice she was expecting. Or some kind of blue dress I think."

Then again, some things didn't change. Francis, of course, would remember what people were wearing at the time. "I didn't notice. But we were kind of busy. I showed him the family room."

"Did he like it?" she inquired, now acting a bit younger and excited. "The assistants keep telling me they like it, but I don't actually have kids.

"He thought it was great. He also liked the new starting the flexible spending account. He was worried about how his support of the new family policy would come across with him obviously utilizing it."

"Considering that the department set it up because they thought Vick was pregnant, it shouldn't be an issue. It would be different if it were you and Vic. Haskell's not particularly high-profile for the department, and most of the spotlight for the family made policy was on you."

"Yes, to be Chief," he said ruefully.

"Usually the Chief wouldn't be quite so high profile," Francis said. "I know it wasn't your favorite and Fitzpatrick was awful, but it helped the department and your standing immensely. Especially now because the NOSHA investigation is going to come back. The battalion chiefs and I have been trying to shift you slowly out of the spotlight. So please don't break protocol by running in burning buildings or fire anyone else on camera. No big announcements without running them by me. I need your approval rating to be as high as possible."

"Be a good fire chief and no high profile incidents. Got it."

* * *

  
"So what's on the menu today?" Maya asked with her nutrition for runners book in hand. She and her original team members were watching Travis cook while aid car was out ,and Kat and David were drilling the rookies.

"Noodle kugel, eggs, and whitefish." Travis answered her.

"You don't cook fish. You're our tofu guy." Maya stole a carrot. "What's the theme?" 

Travis said. "Traditional Jewish dishes."

"Still taking that cooking class, huh?" Jack observed.

"Yeah, I feel like I've really got the grating of potatoes down for the regular kugels. I felt the need to   
branch out."

"How about you go make us some brisket?" Dean suggested. "Or if you won't, can Schmidt make the brisket?"

"How about no?" Travis said. "First of all, I don't cook meat, period. Second, Levi is almost never home because apparently being a surgery resident sucks. And, if he did try to make it, do you prefer your brisket to have the same consistency as 'ash.'"

"That bad of a cook, huh." Dean laughed.

"The less we say the better. He can press the button on the bread machine."

"Play to your strengths. I let Maggie chop all the vegetables. She's great when it comes to sauteing . Guess she has alot more patience than me."

Maya punched him playfully in the arm. "Really, a patients' joke?"

* * *

  
For the second session post shift, she met with DeClan again in the conference room. He had an entire sheave of papers with him. "It looks like your weakest event is probably swimming, your strongest event is obviously going to be running."

"That wasn't exactly a surprise."

"My question for you is - how serious are you about the Iron Man. People who train for Iron man do it mostly on their own. They have to stay focused. I assume that if you start doing this, you're going to keep going until you win or at least make the Hawaii Iron man."

"There's nothing wrong with being focused on a goal."

"There's not, but there's only so much you can do to achieve the goal. What things do you think you can sacrifice?"

"Other than my time and money?" Maya explained. The full Iron man was a 2.4 mile swim, 112 mile bike ride, and a full 26.2 mile marathon.

"You sure you don't want to do a 70.3 instead?" Declan was referring to a shorter Iron man version which halved all the distance.

"I don't do anything halfway," Maya said.

"Neither do I," Declan seemed annoyed with her attitude."I need to know if you're ready for what this will take."

"As the only female Captain in the fire department and the only one with an Olympic gold medal, I'll take whatever you can dish out."

"All right," he said. "I'll give you some hard truths. Your core is going to need some extensive work; you struggled on sections of the bike over that." He gently pressed her abs. "They look nice. but they weren't activating very well during the bike ride. They have to support you for 112 miles and will need to improve alot."

"During your swim, you are also getting a lot of drag from your chest. I suggest you get some more supportive clothing and possibly bind them to get yourself more aerodynamic." He said it so matter-of-factly with his hands were still touching her waist.

When he didn't move immediately, Maya changed the subject. "Tennessee. I think I should go to the Tennessee Iron Man event and see if I qualify for the following year."

"You do realize that's a full year away?"

"Yeah, but if I qualify, I have some time, and then if I don't qualify I can try some of the other qualifying races."

"Still pretty ambitious."

"Well," she said, "Nothing wrong with that. Are you done - with my body?"

"I'm sorry," he moved his hands off her, having kept them off her how much longer he clearly planned. "Let's hit the pool."

Maya had already started a mandatory exercise regimen plan. For one hour every day, she would have the rookies in the gym hitting the weights with her training side by side. For most of her remaining personal training sessions, Declan would focus on improving her swimming form. For the run, all it would take was a little increase in mileage. She'd add on cycling in the evenings when she could with Travis - Levi wasn't around much anyway. She bought a more expensive road bike too and three new pairs of running shoes.

A little voice in her head kept traitorously asking if she was doing this to impress Declan. That wasn't true - but she did want to show him that she was a focused athlete that didn't let personal hiccups get in the way of her goal.

She was captain; she had a gold medal; she had friends, she could have all the freaking self-care she wanted and it didn't matter what he thought. 

That's what she needed to show him.

* * *

Maggie was scrubbing into a valve replacement when her sister joined her.

"Hey there," Maggie carefully use the nail pick to remove any dirt underneath her fingernails before starting her scrub.

"So, this wedding. You view you and Dean as that serious?"

"Which wedding?" Maggie inquired.

"The one that you are the maid of honor in. Why is there another wedding?"

"Dean said something that there might be - some police officer they know."

"There has to be more to that story," Meredith stated, picking at her nails too.

"Why would you say that?"

"You said 'they know.' Like the whole fire station, not only Dean."

"I think it might be Andy's ex-boyfriend since everyone is going to support her. I assume that I'm going as Dean's date."

"It sounds much more exciting." Meredith got the soap. "If you don't want to go, claim you have to save someone's life and I'll go in your spot."

"This isn't Game of Thrones. You don't sub one sister for another." Maggie checked the white board through the OR window. "I thought a resident was scrubbing in on this."

"I traded that out. Sometimes you need a little sister time. To talk. Especially now that you don't spend very much time at my house."

"I'm here sometimes." Scrub done, Maggie walked backwards into the OR door, hands held up in front of her, and Meredith followed.

"Yeah." Mere said, "I guess did you spend one night a week at home."

"I'm sure it's more than one night," Maggie said.

"It used to be, but ever since the funeral, the only night you stay home is during his 24 hour shift. Your call schedule for your weekly overnight is suddenly the same as firefighter Dean Miller's. The only night you are home is the other night when he's working."

"How did you know that?" Maggie exclaimed while she was gowning up.

"I didn't," her sister said, "But thanks for confirming."

Maggie exhaled, "Yes, I am spending some extra time to see him. Besides, didn't you tell Zola that Andrew 'sleeps' in my room now?"

"Only when he's bad. . . So this is serious," Meredith observed. "Is this serious like 'your cholesterol is high' or serious like 'it's the Widowmaker and your left anterior descending artery is clogged.'"

"Meredith," Maggie protested and addressed the OR team, "This is Chase Walter 55 year old white male here for a coronary artery bypass graft for a 95% blockage of his anterior descending coronary artery."

There was a voice from above to the speaker in the observation deck. "Grey, you get more like Yang every week."

"Thank you, Chief Bailey," Meredith took it as a compliment since Cristina always had the most deadpan humor.

"That doesn't excuse you from answering the question, Pierce," Bailey said. "Ben says he's never known anybody to date Dean more than a couple weeks. Bananas outlasted most of his previous relationships."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chief," Maggie felt her retort was weak. "Are you sure a resident isn't going to come help me harvest the graft?"

"Nope. All me." Her sister wasn't going let this go, and they'd be stuck together for the next four hours.

"Fine, begin process of cardiopulmonary bypass."

* * *

  
Evenings at the Herrera-Sullivan household had taken on surreal silent quality. He was working 8-5 daily; she was working her regular two weekly aid car shifts. Andy had only one OB appointment every couple weeks so she had a lot of free time in the apartment. Maya had a 9-5 job now while Vic was only part-time and always seemed to be studying if Ripley wasn't home.

Sullivan was still unwelcome at her appointments; Andy said she did not want to know the sex of the baby. It wasn't precisely true; she just wanted to know and not let him know. It might have been selfish, but part of her was still very angry. He didn't exactly seem nearly so excited about this pregnancy now that they weren't speaking. Yes, when she'd turned in her updated HR forms, she saw his office had the pregnancy calendar up, crossing off each day and the ultrasound photos from that week together was framed on his desk. 

It was cute, but she resented it. If he was this picture perfect, why didn't he act that way to her? 

A text message popped up on her phone. She recognized the number even though it had no name. It was Ryan.

_So? Did you get the invitation 2 the wedding?_

She wondered if Ryan had the ability to tell that she could read his texts and chose not to respond to them.

_I sent it a month ago 2 the Station._

Andy got up and looked around, "Where is the mail?" 

Sullivan rolled his eyes slightly. "The mail is on the table by the door; the department mail is on that second pile as always."

"Oh," she said. "I hadn't been checking that since its mostly emails now." 

"It appears the Ryan Tanner planned on sending the invitations to Station 19, but the post office uses the Seattle FD centralized location first before forwarding things down to the stations. Since we have the same address, a lot of your mail arrives to me instead of Station 19. Then I sort it and put it there."

She walked over and flipped through some of it. She found what she was looking for - an unopened white envelope. "How did you know what it was?"

"Vic got one. The Hughes mail tends to arrive at Chief Ripley's office."

"How long has it been here?" she asked.

"Maybe a week or two," Sullivan was inscrutable.

"Maybe a week or two?" She checked the post mark, "Or three? You didn't tell me."

"I try not to have anything to do with your department communications, personal or otherwise. You made that clear."

"I see," she was even more frustrated that he was turning her own words back at her. She opened it, shredding the white envelope - addressed to Andrea Herrera and her plus one. The wedding was in Seattle in August, before her due date.

"Since the wedding is in Seattle, I guess he moved back." Sullivan said.

"His mom told me that he came back in May."

"You saw his mom? How did she take that?" Sullivan indicated her belly.

"I didn't see her. She called me to ask why I didn't come to Ryan's welcome home party."

Sullivan was dismissive, "He was gone for a year, not a decade."

"Not all of us can walk away for 15 years and forget everything," she said waspishly and then regretted it.

"I certainly didn't forget after 15 years; the same way I don't forget after 10 weeks." He had was having trouble keeping his tone civil after that low blow about leaving after Claire's death.

"I don't forget either, especially now that I slept may way to the top," she said. She was referencing his words about Pruitt.

"That's how things are going to be between us forever? We're going to co-parent this baby with long periods of silence and resentment - endlessly reliving how we hurt each other."

"I would think silence is more your thing. When I want your help, you say nothing, and when I want you to stay silent, you talk to my battalion chief and undercut me, making me look like a stupid child. Then you try to make up with a non-apology."

"You are your own worst enemy," he growled. "That's why you aren't captain."

"I'm not Captain because you knocked me up," she spat at him, getting out of her chair. After weeks of silence, they were going to have this out.

"Oh, so I did this to you? By myself, without any help or full cooperation from you. . . If I remember correctly, you were the one who crossed the line first at the Ripley's. You couldn't stop watching them or touching yourself. You were definitely begging for what I gave you."

"That's really mature, Robert!" she started to walk away.

"I tried to be mature already. I gave you space. I found out 3 months too late that you were pregnant so I stepped up to be with you. Then I tried to keep you from fighting with your boss, your battalion chief, but instead you broke up with me. You resist rational discussion. So now I get to live like this. Shut out."

"You're not shut out. You're living in my apartment with me so you can be part of this."

"I can see I'm part of this all right. I saw you switched back Bishop to your next of kin. I'm not allowed to hear your health information, go to your appointments. You won't even tell me the sex of the baby. I'm not sure what function I'm doing right now cuz I'm obviously not giving you the thing that you actually liked."

"You - you're being an asshole." Andy hissed.

"Maybe I need to be one." He stood up, so much taller than her, and moved towards her. "Seems you like it a lot more when I tell you what to do. When I don't ask you your opinion and I just take the things that I want." His breath was tickling her hair, close after keeping his distance for months.

Her traitorous body was responding, "I'm not a thing."

"Oh, I know, but I'm a thing to you. A thing that you would like to use." Sullivan licked her ear, and she wanted to melt into him. She missed this - wanted him to break all the rules, ignore her words, and give her what she refused to ask for.

"I didn't ask for this."

"You didn't." His mouth was moving down her neck and his hand was on her belly. "Are you sure you don't want to ask?" He nuzzled down her shoulder. Now his warmth radiated into her skin. "I hear you at night," Those large fingers were splayed on her stomach, walking their way under her shirt.

"What?" she said, "What do you mean?"

He bit her shoulder through the neckline of her maternity shirt. "You're not very quiet, helping yourself."

"It's - it's not your problem," she croaked; his hands were moving upward, folding the shirt upward too, tossing it over her head. 

"It could be - if you asked. Maybe I should come in even if you don't ask, Lieutenant," Robert unclasped the front catch on her bra, allowing her swollen breasts to spill out into his hands. He was carefully watching her response, pupils wide and dark with a guarded smile.

"Captain, Robert," she moaned. He wasn't playing fair. Robert knew exactly which buttons to press, and tonight he decided to press all of them at the same time. They both knew he wasn't going to stop, and she wasn't going to lift a hand unless it was to **HELP** him.

Sullivan ran his mouth down her shoulder and onto the sensitive tips of her breasts that craved his mouth. She clasped her hands around his neck hungry, ravenous, body burning, offering them to him which he teased for brief seconds.

"Lieutenant, let me in, let me in." He led her to the couch, not even taking his mouth off her skin.

Once she was propped on the pillows, he retreated to removed the rest of her clothing. She was seized by sudden shyness; he hadn't seen her naked since they broke up. Her body had changed a lot - breasts so much bigger, not even counting her third trimester belly. Andy tried to use her hands to cover herself instinctively, but he dragged them back.

"Your hands down, lieutenant," his voice was soft yet still a command. She immediately dropped them and held her breath, watching him examine her with keen interest.

And his interest was clear because he was taking off his shirt and his pants. Through his briefs, his interest was getting visibly longer and thicker.

"Don't worry, lieutenant, I'll make it worth your while." He gently laid his body against hers, supporting himself with his arms, giving her the hint of his hard muscles. It was so different, yet the same with her desperately asking for the release that he could give her. Of course he'd heard her, it was practically every night once or twice when she was home, yet it didn't compare to how if felt when Robert touched her.

"I - I-"

"Quiet. Don't talk," His lips slid down her chest and his hands practically lovingly caressing her belly. Even with the command not to touch him and be quiet, she couldn't stop making noises as he finally opened her dripping folds. One finger and then two. She was panting hard; he hadn't kissed her but he was finally feasting on the tender points of her breasts. Would he suck her again so raw that she'd have to ask him to soothe them over and over again by licking them? The world was falling away with his mouth and fingers working her breasts and slit simultaneously.

She needed him so much, she couldn't hold back the words. "Anything you want, please."

"Anything I want?" he repeated, "Anything I ask you for?" Robert let her try to drag him upward toward her mouth.

"Please," she knew she was begging.

He sat back for a second, his dark eyes wide with need, still searching hers. His hands left her pelvis to rest on his child growing inside of her. "But I want everything."

She hesitated for a second, torn between the desires of her body, her heart, and her mind.

That hesitation was enough. His wide shoulders slumped, and he did something he had never done before. "Station 23 response time."

The safe words. This ridiculous bridal shower safe words they had picked out over six months ago and never used. But now the game was over.

He tossed his shirt on top of her, covering all the skin he'd been enamored with moments ago. He threw the rest of her clothes on the couch beside her. "Don't worry," he said "I won't touch you again."

"Robert. Captain," she pleaded, trying to figure out if she could stand up and hold the shirt over her at the same time.

" _I'm not your captain anymore!_ " he yelled. "I'm just me. If I can't have all of you, I don't want any part of you. It's never going to be enough." He backed away from her as fast as he could. His gaze landed on the forgotten wedding invitation. "Have a nice time at the wedding."

Andy stood there, his shirt clutched to her chest. Can you fix something that was never whole? Can you rebuild a house without a foundation?

No.

* * *

Travis turned off the fire smoke detector after pouring water on the frying pan. He addressed Levi wearily. "Okay. So you can't make eggs."

"Was I scrambling or poaching them?" Levi yawned.

"Scrambling them," Travis explained. "I thought that my cooking lessons with you would be going better by now after 2 months. I don't have anything this type of trouble teaching Michael to cook."

Levi's color changed. "Oh, okay"

Travis knew he'd definitely said the wrong thing. "It's my technique that's the problem - I know you're not Michael."

"But you want me to be more like Michael?"

"No." Travis said. "Yes. But no."

His boyfriend took a couple large steps away from Travis. "I haven't dated a ton. But we never talked about this. Maybe it's time we do."

"Levi, Michael has been dead almost four years. I dated a lot and some of it didn't work out because I wanted real relationships that would lead to get married someday. Michael is gone but I know what a real relationship is like - you laugh together, cook together, entertain together. That's what I had with Michael. I understand if it's too much pressure."

Levi cracked up suddenly, breaking the tension. "Trav, not being good at cooking and baking and this scrambling, poaching or whatever - it is isn't pressure. Pressure is holding a retractor during brain surgery when if my hands move a millimeter, Koracick will kill them or make them a vegetable. Pressure is using your scalpel in a 6 hour long surgery trying to remove every single cancer metastasis after you've been awake 20 hours. Pressure is having to succeed at every surgery forever because one time during your fourth year of medical school your glasses fell in a body cavity. That's pressure."

"So me trying to make you learn how to cook is not destroying your soul."

"It is burning the battery out of my smoke detector. I do feel like maybe you're trying a little bit too hard to make this like what you had with Michael."

"Maybe. I feel like I don't see you enough and I thought cooking could be something we could do together. I mean, even residents have to eat. When Michael and I were on different shifts, we always tried to make it a point to cook together. Then we'd have our whole station over sometimes."

"Are you waiting for me to get good enough so I can cook meat instead of you?"

"Definitely not. . . Does your mom think that I'm not feeding you properly?"

"Actually she sounds kind of happy. She worries about my cholesterol. And she's happy I'm not eating pork anymore. Closer to kosher."

"You want to keep kosher now?"

"Kosher style is good enough, don't worry about all those rules. But the point is, I'm okay with it. If I want to go have a burger, I can go buy myself a burger. I'm just as happy watching you slaughter some soy; I see plenty of blood at work."

"You know what maybe I am wrong about this." Trav sounded reflective.

"What? I'm a terrible cook. You aren't wrong."

"I'm not playing to your strengths. Why don't we do this?" He passed Levi a full set of vegetables. "Why don't you cut and I cook. We can meet in the middle and I'll teach you how to mix."

"I am good at chopping and cutting."

Travis put his arms around Levi and gave him a kiss. Now was not the time to push for more. He needed to enjoy the time he had, rather than give more pressure and more details of his own plans for he and Levi. You couldn't force things - have to let them grow naturally.

And not let Levi near the stove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect Sullivan to use the safe word?
> 
> Which of Ripley's two conversations put more pressure on him to keep hiding the pregnancy?
> 
> Do you think Declan can keep up a strong front forever?
> 
> Will Travis and Levi make it?


	15. Week 15 - The One with the Magic Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team aid car puts itself in harm's way. Did they bite off more than they can chew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was alot of research that went into this one and it has been planned for four months - despite what future promos I read. It feels like certain showrunners read the fanfics.

**Mid June**  
**Vic Week 15 - pear**  
**Andy Week 28**

Something must have happened between Andy and Sully, Vic observed. The Station 19 aid car had been selected for special assignment today - monitoring a pre-demolition eval by Operations. They were on the outer room of a warehouse/office building. Whatever had been going on had reached the level of Rocky with a capital R. Hastings was probably wondering what was wrong with Andy as she acted grumpy as hell during their briefing. Similar to when a police raid as going on, they were on back up should anything abnormal occur during the exploration.

"We're going to be rechecking the supports and demolitions sites of this building. You guys sit up here up front. We'll call you in case anything out of the ordinary happens." Hastings and Sullivan headed down the hallway from the front atrium into the mostly decommissioned building

Andy rolled her eyes. "Set a time to wake us up. Of course they had to call us." She irritably played with the zipper on her Station 19 hoodie, this week having knuckled under to wear the hoodie. The whole team had dressed in them too in solidarity.

Vic spoke up quietly. "Andy, Hastings asked for the aid car, not Sullivan. Even if he had, it's not bad that he sometimes wants to be able to see you."

"We agreed that we would keep job and personal separate."

"Well, that would be a first for you." Vic grumbled in an undertone

The radio buzzed. "Commencing inspection. Heading through main thoroughfare and plan on using B side of building to recheck all supports."

"How long can you keep this up?" Maybe it was time to give Andy some hard truth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sullivan is the dad. You and he will be parents together."

"It's fine." Andy said. "We live together now. He in his room, me in my room. It's fine, we're roommates. We greet each other for dinner. I ignore him; he ignores me. I get to go to my ultrasound appointments by myself. I told him I would let him know if there's anything important he needed to know. He told me it was fine. So it's fine. We are fine."

"That sounds very fine." Vic fake agreed. "No one will give in to the attraction."

Andy had alot of venom on that one. "Of course, it's fine. We broke up. Giving in is what got us here."

"It didn't seem like you mind it at my wedding." Vic could tell Andy was protesting too much.

"I don't know what to say," Andy said.

"You guys already had to declare your relationship to HR. You think that you guys can pretend to be in a relationship and then live like roommates and somehow be a good environment for the baby."

"We were in a relationship. We are not now. I'm the dumbass that slept with my direct superior. If he didn't move in with me, I'd to deal with even more people calling me a slot than I already do."

"Do you think you being fair?"

"I don't need to justify myself for this. Since when are you on his side? I thought you were on in my side."

"I'm on nobody's side but the baby's," Vic said. "He's Ripley's best friend, not mine. Sullivan is always at my house because he agonizes over this."

"He definitely agonizes over not getting the free sex." Now Andy was sarcastic.

"You know - you're the one who didn't want it to work out. He seemed like he was going to try. I think he would have proposed, everything."

"So now you - who is on no one's side - say we should get married."

"Yeah, that's what people do. There's a baby here and you two need to grow up and be grown ups about it."

" _I know there's a baby!_ I tried, Vic. I really did, but if there weren't a baby, we would be over. He's doing this because I'm knocked up. It's not the same as for you and Ripley. He wants you whatever way he can have you."

"Sully will take you as you are. He always has."

"No, he won't." Andy was on the brink of tears now. "Last week, we started . . . and when he asked for commitment and I didn't answer for a second, he used the safe word."

"He safeworded you? 'Station 23 Response time?'"

"Yes, it was awful. We getting naked for the first time in two months and he called it quits."

"Double burn." Though Vic did have to admire Sullivan for his newfound control. 

"Then he told me he was done. That he was done with me." Andy was quieter now. "So there you go. He's done trying too."

Andy's despair seemed to hang in the air. Vic tried to change the subject. "Don't they usually check again? Haven't heard anything for a while."

"Maybe the radios are out?" Andy tapped hers on, flipping back into a more professional mode. "This is Aid 19. Operations please respond. Please give us your location."

Nothing but static answered them.

"Does it mean the radio is on?" Vic checked their display. They hadn't changed a frequency.

"Yeah, like they turned it on but aren't answering. Maybe the thickness of the walls is interfering. There is alot of steel down here."

"It's very strange," Vic said. "We need to go check on them. But-"

"We need to call dispatch first." Andy suggested.

"This is Aid Car 19. We lost contact with Operations team inside the warehouse at 1574 East 15th. Can you please tell me if they've changed to another channel?"

"Negative," dispatch responded. "We heard a boost of static from them a while ago on a different channel but nothing since. We thought someone keyed on that by mistake."

"Okay, can you please send additional backup just in case? It's probably just an equipment malfunction or background interference but we'd rather not find out what's wrong. Send another aid car. We're going to check but we'll keep this line on this frequency."

"Copy Aid 19."

They picked up their bags and flashlights and started down into the darkened warehouse. There were LED's set up on the floor here and there since the power to the building had been turned off in preparation for demolition. It didn't smell like fire or gas, but it was so quiet. Their voices echoed back as they implored Hasting or Sullivan to answer.

Further down the corridor, Vic's feeling of foreboding grew. "Andy?" she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Andy said carefully "What's wrong? I don't hear them at all."

About 50 feet down, past an open door, they found the ACO and Sullivan collapsed in a dim room. Vic spoke to the radio while Andy shook the two without a response. "Mayday. Requesting back up and RIT. I have a ACO and and his assistant Robert Sullivan. They are down, breathing but unresponsive. No visible hazards. There has to be something in here. Poison, gas, something."

Andy were surveying the room and said "It's gas." She shined her flashlight on Sullivan's face and his lips which were cherry red - much too red. "We've got to get them and ourselves out right now. Carbon monoxide. We shouldn't be conscious either," Andy said.

"It's because -" Vic started pointed her light at a pile of open paint thinner in the corner. "The carbon monoxide built up in this room from the cans behind the closed door and must have knocked them out. It's leaking all the way through the building now. We got to get them out right now."

"There are no windows to break for ventilation. We have to drag them." Andy hooked her flashlight to her belt, flipped her jump bag over her shoulder and attached the rescue cord to Sullivan.

"We need to hurry," Vic said urgently, "We can probably make an additional 15 minutes, but they can't." She took the rescue cord from Andy, her message was clear. Andy would be pulling Hastings who was considerably lighter than Sullivan. They started dragging them down the empty corridor. "Mayday!"

No answer except static.

"I don't understand," Andy puffed. "I only feel slightly light-headed."

"It's because you're not getting the carbon monoxide," Vic exclaimed. "Repeat. Mayday. Mayday. Mayday. Acknowledge. We need help. Medic One aid care with hazmat gear, please."

"You mean the baby. His baby."

"Yes," Vic said. "The babies are getting the carbon monoxide."

Understanding dawned on Andy's features. "You are?"

"I am." Vic was also getting light-headed. "Our hemoglobin is altered. The babies are getting the carbon monoxide."

"We need to pull harder."

Their radio which had been spouting static suddenly became clear. "-knowledge. Aid Car 19, please acknowledge. We have heard Mayday."

"Yes, send back up, carbon monoxide leak suspected."

Dragging them was taking too long. "We're going to have to carry them," Vic said.

Determination blossomed in Andy's eyes. "Okay, we can do this."

Vic helped load Hastings on Andy's shoulders. Vic did the same without Andy's help for Sullivan. Both men weighed over 150, Sullivan was an easy 200, but they needed to get out of the warehouse now. Every second they spent inside . . .

It was what felt like quite a long walk. And they burst out the doors and collapsed outside just as two Medic One aid cars arrived. Ben Warren was the first person out.

"Warren," Vic called out. "Suspected carbon monoxide poisoning, paint thinner in an enclosed room. They've been unconscious for at least 10 minutes." Andy was motionless, terrified, staring at Sullivan's too red lips.

"Copy," Warren acknowledged. "Alright let's get high-flow oxygen on all four of them! Immediate transport to Grey Sloan. Don't believe the pulse ox! I'll take the two most critical. Time is tissue and the other aid cars don't have enough oxygen equipment. " Teams quickly double loaded Sullivan and Hastings.

Station 19 fire trucks came around the corner with sirens screaming. Bishop was almost the first one out and immediately took in the scene. She saw the oxygen on the four of them and immediately began issuing orders. "Full PPE with SCUBA and bottles," she was ordering. "Teams of four, Montgomery with Stanley, Mayhorn with Miller - two teams searching the building for other victims. Noonan and Reynolds, you are RIT if they run into any trouble. Gibson, you call for another aid car and station since ours is compromised."

Vic and Andy were loaded into the same aid car in full oxygen masks. Andy as the obvious pregnant one, was place on the regular monitor and Vic on the portable. Vic said, "Can you please page Grey Sloan to have Carina DeLuca waiting downstairs for two patients."

The Medic One Paramedic asked, "What department is she?"

"Obstetrics & gynecology. You can share our names - tell her we've been exposed to carbon monoxide. She will know what to do."

At the scene, Gibson was patched through to the battalion chief. "Chief Frankel." He kept it very formal. "I have to inform you that we have four members of the Seattle FD en route for the Grey Sloan with probable carbon monoxide poisoning."

"Copy. Who and how severe?"

"It's ACO of Operations Hastings and his assistant, Robert Sullivan. The Aid Car team in Station 19 pulled them out - without protective gear."

Now Frankel understood, and a note of emotion was in her voice. "You said Grey Sloan?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I will handle this. The fire chief will be arriving forthwith."

* * *

  
Carina DeLuca was waiting for them. Vic indicated Andy immediately, "Herrera knows I'm pregnant. You can say it." They had been moved to individual gurneys with portable oxygen tanks. Their uniforms and hoodies were quickly exchanged for hospital gowns. They were both swiftly given IV's and new arterial sticks for the most accurate measurement of their oxygen status.

"Good, both of you are going to OB on highflow. We'll get initial blood gases before we move you." They didn't even bother to put the fetal monitors on in the ER because they were going immediately to OB.

"How did you know what was happening to the babies?" Andy asked after Carina went to write the orders.

"It's common paramedic test question on securing a scene - the pregnant woman is the only conscious one in the house because pregnant women release oxygen easily. The carbon monoxide binds easily to hemoglobin in place of the oxygen so it is passed to the fetus."

"So we could be fine?" Andy asked, but her eyes were looking past Vic at Trauma 1 and 2 where they were working on Sullivan and Hastings. Fortunately, based on the easily visible monitors, both of them were definitely alive.

"We're moving you now," Carina directed some orderlies to move both of them into the patient elevator. "I'll be up when we get those blood gases."

"How many weeks are you?" Andy gave her a critical once-over, trying to determine her dates based on the size of her abdomen.

"15." Vic answered.

They were put in the curtained area of the triage room, still on oxygen. DeLuca arrived with papers in hand, all efficiency, "There's a couple questions I have to ask you that are quite crucial. How many minutes where the people you rescued inside the building for? How long had they gone without communicating with you?"

"15 minutes," Andy answered confidently. "I took a record of when it started."

"Now how long were you two in the building for? I must know this." Carina was urgent.

"No more than 5 minutes. In the hallway. The outer room had ventilation." Andy stated. "The paint thinner cans most likely built up carbon monoxide in the room. The opening the door took down the men and then it dissipated somewhat down the hallway."

"Okay," Carina said. "I can measure your carboxyhemoglobin levels but not the babies'." She was referring to the method of testing for carbon monoxide that needed a special test. "I need to have an estimate of how much carbon monoxide you were exposed to so I can figure out how long to treat you."

"What do you mean?" Vic asked.

"There is a table of how much exposure it takes to make a normal person unconscious. From that, I would guess it was probably around 3,000 parts per minute million if it took down to grown men before you went in there. The baby is absorb the carbon monoxide more which is why you were not similarly affected. We estimate the original amount, time of exposure, and adjust your treatment to do our best to ensure there's no damage."

"How much damage are we talking about?" Vic asked. DeLuca placed a machine that looked like a pulse ox but wasn't on each of their fingers.

"Your levels are undetectable. And the standard of care is to treat pregnant women five times as long as we would have normal person. With a five minute exposure of potentially less than 3000 parts per million, we would treat for an hour. Therefore, we're going to treat you for 5 hours with non rebreather masks of high flow oxygen."

"Will that be enough?" Vic needed to know.

"Honestly, you're probably fine, but there's no kill like an overkill when it comes to making sure a pregnant woman is safe. We need to get you both on monitors." She left triage - most likely to get more fetal monitors for Vic since the beds only had one slot.

The curtain burst open and a very angry Chief Ripley appeared. "What the hell?!" he was absolutely furious. "Did you choose to go into a building with known carbon monoxide? Both of you?!"

"It was suspected carbon monoxide." Vic defended.

"You of all people would know the risks!" Ripley snarled. "What the hell were you doing - _risking yourself! Risking them._ "

"But I wasn't going to leave the ACO and Sullivan to die." Vic yelled back at him. Andy shrunk back, trying to will herself into invisibility.

"That's what Hazmat is for. We have an entire group for that. They were probably only 15 minutes away."

"15 minutes might have killed them," Vic wasn't holding back. "Either you trust me to know what I'm doing or you don't. I didn't break any protocol." 

"This is unacceptable for you and HER!"

The curtain opened up again. "Chief Ripley," Carina DeLuca addressed him, arms full of monitors. "If you cannot maintain control over your emotions, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Lucas visibly stilled and clamped back down on his emotions. His face returned to his 'Chief mask.' "My apologies, Dr. DeLuca. Can you please give me a status update on my firefighters."

DeLuca glanced at her patients for permission; they nodded.

Before she could speak, Ripley interrupted her "Actually, I would like Victoria to be moved to a separate room for updates."

"She knows I'm pregnant. If she hadn't, your yelling confirmed it."

"Humor me. I would like to discuss you medical conditions separately. I believe I'm not out of bounds requesting this. I'm not asking as the Fire Chief. This is as your husband and the father of your future -" he glanced at Vic how shook her head subtly," - child."

"Fine," Vic understood that Ripley hadn't used the term children or triplets. "To keep you from freaking out again, but Herrera and I are fine. Tell him, Dr. DeLuca."

"The women and the babies almost certainly fine. We couldn't detect any carboxyhemoglobin which indicates minimal carbon monoxide absorption in the women, but we operate with the assumption the babies absorbed some of it. I'm going to keep them non-rebreather oxygen for five hours before I discharge them. There is no reason to put them in hyperbaric medicine without loss of consciousness or other concerning signs. We don't anticipate any damage to the fetuses."

"Don't anticipate," The glare Ripley was giving Dr. DeLuca made Andy suddenly hopeful that Frankel was in charge of her next promotion. If he turned that on her . . .

"If you want to guarantee, buy a car," Carina was getting annoyed. "To the best of my medical knowledge, it appears that your wife has had minimal exposure to carbon monoxide and we're doing an extra precaution to make sure that the fetuses clear out any possible carbon monoxide. Yes, it is true that theoretically fetuses hold on to hemoglobin five times more strongly than the mother's. All of this is theoretical based on a case from 1986. It's older then she is."

"She's going to stay here for 5 hours?"

"We can expect discharge around dinner time. Are you going to stay?"

"I want to, but - " Ripley hesitated.

Vic finished for him, "You don't have a chief of operations right now or the assistant. Someone's got to take over for them, don't they?"

"Yes, and that would be me. Then we'll be having a press conference once we know more about Hastings and Sully's conditions."

"I'll be fine here, Chief Ripley," Vic said steadily. "I'll watch some Judge Judy and Joe Brown, the baby and I will be fine though perhaps stupider for watching it."

Andy spoke up, "Sullivan . . . I mean . . . Robert. Is he- is he- okay?"

The chief grimaced, "All I know is the operations crew is unconscious and being moved to the hyperbaric chamber."

The color drained out of Andy. "How long until you know more?"

He gave her a cool stare. "I don't know. But I'm sure you'll get an update since you're his next of kin. Should the hospital update your next of kin, Maya Bishop now?"

"Lucas," Vic gripped his arm. "Dr. DeLuca, get me out of this room before my husband here says something I'll make him regret." Vic stood up and got out of bed.

"We can move you to room three." They marched down the hallways, tension heavy in the air. Vic got on the bed, waiting for the monitors to be placed on her abdomen.

Fortunately, Dr. DeLuca knew how break the impasse. "Good news, three little heart beats. Must be very strong because they're difficult to detect this early."

Ripley sat down heavily. "All three are okay?"

"Most likely, any carbon monoxide that passed through the placenta was split over three babies and her respiratory reserve quite legendary."

His face his demeanor completely changed. He practically folded into himself. In this moment, he wasn't Chief anymore. And all that anger and frustration had been coming from a very, very frightened Lucas.

"It's okay, hubby. Everything is fine." Vic held his hand as he absorbed the news.

He loved her spirit. "But what if it wasn't? You jumped in the water and now this. I can't - I can't worry all the time. I can't - it's been only 4 months since I almost lost you. Can I use my entire family just one blink?"

"I can leave if you'd like," Dr. DeLuca was trying to slink away.

"No," Vic said. "Please tell him I'm fine, again."

"She's fine," Carina confirmed. "I'm actually somewhat surprised that no one has noticed she's pregnant yet."

"Because she lost a lot of weight when she almost died." The fear was wasn't completely gone, but he was improving.

"It's a blessing because it's kept the department out of it so far. I'm assigned to aid car permanently, pregnant or not. I'm still healthy enough to carry a 200 pound man. I don't have activity restrictions yet, right?"

"When does she need to be restricted from scenes? Can it be now?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Do you want my opinion to be professional or personal?" DeLuca asked. "It seems that you have all of that mixed up over her job."

Ripley wearily acknowledged the truth in her statement. "Touche. Fine. If I weren't married to her and I were just the Fire Chief, what would you say?"

"First of all, I wouldn't tell you anything because this is her body and her decisions. But if she had revealed the existence of her pregnancy officially to the department, I would let her continue selectivity until the start of the third trimester."

"Why what happens then?" Vic didn't quite remember since Ripley's interrogation at 10 weeks had tons of information and warnings.

"I have to keep reminding myself that you have had only one appointment thus far. Almost no triplets make it to their due date. Nine of the ten will be delivered premature. We start closely monitoring them as you enter the third trimester by 26 weeks. We don't know what will bring on labor, and physical exertion becomes quite concerning."

"How much physical exertion do you mean?" Ripley asked.

"I would recommend light-duty after the second trimester. That would be my professional opinion."

"And if he weren't being the chief right now, what would you say to him?" Vic requested.

"Since you've chosen to include him in all of this," Carina said, "I would say that you're lucky that you're this healthy. The dangerous nature of your job is worrisome with the high-risk pregnancy like this. This is considered higher level multiples. I don't anticipate putting you on bed rest, and I don't want you to stop your regular activities but you start to have significant pain or anything, I will chain you to a bed here on the fourth floor until you deliver."

Her frank statement made Lucas chuckle,"I appreciate your candor, Dr. DeLuca."

His wife was less excited about that statement. "You're saying that I can go back to work and maybe in eight-ten weeks - we have to reassess my working situation."

"I expect to see you within the next three weeks. We'll do your morphology ultrasound at approximately 18 weeks, and then make your decisions from there, especially since you missed your monthly appointment." Dr. DeLuca reproached them.

"I rescheduled for next week," Vic protested.

"Yes, but you rescheduled to three times."

"I can only come on Mondays and Fridays unless you want to see me on Saturdays and Sundays?"

"Since you both are here, I might as well give you the results of the genetic labs. As far as we can tell there no genetic abnormalities. Would you like to know the sex of one of the babies?"

"One of the babies?" Lucas sat up straighter.

"Yes, one of the babies. If we locate Y chromosome in her blood, that shows at least one of the babies will be male. If there are no Y chromosomes, all three of the babies are female. It is unlikely at 15 weeks I would be able to tell you the definitive sex of the babies from ultrasound today."

They exchanged a look. Vic answered for them, "Okay, tell us."

"You're having at least one boy. You have definite Y chromosome in your blood."

"We're having a boy," Ripley breathed.

"At least one. Possibly two or three. If you can remember to come back in to 3 weeks, I can answer that for you. If that's what you want to know."

Ripley's phone beeped. He checked his text messages. "I need to go now. I can't stay here all 5 hours. I have to meet the battalion chiefs, Smith, and then check on Hastings and Sullivan when they are conscious. After your discharge, we'll need Herrera for the press conference but then both of you will be on leave for the rest of the day. Please have a word with Herrera about not revealing our situation."

"This probably isn't the time for an announcement," Vic agreed. She watched him slowly return to his 'Chief' persona. "Wait, don't leave like this. I need you . . .you're so distant still. Come here."

He approached her reluctantly and then let Vic encircle him with a deep embrace. She could tell the moment when he accepted her love. His head bent, pressed gently against hers with his hand running down her face and across her growing belly. For a couple seconds, the world faded and only they were in focus. 

Lucas drew back, kissed her neck by the ear, "I have to go, Eggy. I love you. . . and them." She whispered it back to him as he left.

Vic felt compelled to apologize, "Sorry about all of that. You probably didn't need to see us spill all the tea."

Carina didn't seem bothered. "He loves you, and he was worried. I can't be mad - considering. You didn't see him when you were in the hospital before. Everyone did, including me. It was bad."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left in this story. How do you think our two couples are going to act on this emergency? Assuming Sullivan regains consciousness.
> 
> And what do you think about the gender news?
> 
> As this story winds down, expect an announcement about the future of my writings on AO3.


	16. Week 15.5 - The One with the White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of the carbon monoxide incident continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is going to be a very naughty part.

**Still Mid June**   
**Vic Week 15 - pear**   
**Andy Week 28**

  
Five hours later, Andy and Ripley were in the elevator together en route to the hyperbaric chamber. They had been contacted when Sullivan regained consciousness. OB popped Andy in a wheelchair and asked Ripley to transport her there. Levi Schmitt met them in the hallway and took over for Ripley.

Meredith Grey instructed Andy to wait outside and led Ripley to the hyperbaric chamber, a small white camper like structure where he could see to both Robert Sullivan and Alan Hastings through the tiny windows. Hastings was over 70 himself, and he clearly had a much harder time since he was reclining in a gurney, attended by Dr. he-DeLuca with his sats in the low 90's.

"We're letting you go first since we want her to acclimate to what she's going to see. He's been pacing alot and needs to see a trusted face first." Meredith explained.

Sullivan was allowed to get up to walk around the cramped space. Nearby there was a small slot that could be closed and depressurized back and forth without depressurizing the entire chamber. That was how they were checking labs and blood gases. There was a tiny slot for radio communication from inside to outside.

Various emotions crossed Sullivan's face when he saw Ripley in the window. "Luke. Chief. What happened?" Sullivan sounded frightened. "Where is she?"

Luke glanced at Meredith for permission. She nodded. "There was carbon monoxide from paint thinner in the warehouse. You went down, and Herrera and Ripley - Victoria Ripley - dragged you guys out. Both of them are fine." 

"Carbon Monoxide? The baby?" Sullivan's hands waved ineffectively, narrowly missing hitting a wall.

"Everything is fine, Robert," Ripley said, trying to keep his best friend calm. "Andy and the baby are fine. Vic is fine. They finished their oxygen treatment. You were out of it for a few hours."

"I want to get out," Sullivan said. "I need to see her."

Meredith said, "It takes 20 minutes to depressurize this. We're going to keep the two of you in here for at least another 12 hours until we can force the carbon monoxide out of your blood. That's 100% pressurized oxygen you're in. And you're with my boyfriend."

"I need to see her." Sullivan repeated. "I - I - have to."

"She's here. Can you let her in?" Ripley asked Grey.

With Grey's signal, Levi escorted Andy to the chamber. Now with her appearance in that tiny window, Sullivan's face completely changed.

"Everything's fine," Andy had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Both of your ladies are just fine."

Sullivan clapped his hand over his mouth, and his eyes welled up. It was then that Ripley realized that Andy had known the sex of the baby and never told Sullivan - for weeks.

"It's a girl," Andy said into the chamber's speaker. She set her hand on the glass. Robert reached out and put his hand on the glass too. 

For Ripley it was both frustrating and great to see Sully transform from completely defeated to totally alive in seconds. This is the first time since Claire's funeral that he'd actually seen Robert cry. He was having great grasping sobs. "A girl? A little girl?"

"Yeah, a girl," Andy grabbed the chair and with Levi's assistance, she climbed on it and pressed her belly to the small window.

While they spoke, Ripley quietly addressed Meredith, "What do you anticipate with his recovery? Or non-recovery."

"Well, she's his next of kin . . ." Dr. Grey hesitated.

"Dr. Grey, I am not asking because I want you to hurry or get him out right now or violate HIPPA. I want him to be safe and whole, but my other responsibility is making sure that the public is protected while our staff is on medical leave."

"Sullivan is considerably younger than Hastings so I expect he'll be out within 48 hours. Probably back at work in a week. Hastings, well, it might be several weeks before he's in top form. He's not as young as he used to be. He's got over 25 years on Sullivan."

"So weeks of back up for Hastings?"

"Who would be his usual backup?

"Sullivan," Ripley responded with no small amount of irony. "Operations does a lot of after the scenes resource evaluation."

"If he doesn't want to do it, who will cover it?"

"I guess my assistant chiefs and my deputy chiefs could cover it, but then that would make me cover their jobs too. That's why they have assistants to the chief available to step in as the deputy chief if needed."

"He might tell you 'no;' he's allowed to," Meredith said. "He's got stuff . . . going on."

Ripley's amusement showed. "You think he's going to tell me 'no?' Especially because when he serves as deputy chief, he make the Assistant Chief of Operations money - which is three times what he makes right now."

Meredith shook her head, "I heard all about your ability to make an offer people couldn't refuse. I've never seen it at work."

"You haven't? With all the time you've seen me and Vic?"

"If it wasn't part of the wedding, I mostly stayed out of the Station 19 stuff unless specifically invited. And Vic seem completely willing on every level."

"Then why do you think my Jedi powers are real?"

"Because Maggie told me you've done it to her at least twice. Usually in the hospital."

He scratched his beard, "Well, I just did it to you."

"What?" she asked. 

"You told me about Sullivan's recovery; I didn't eve have to push you very hard."

"But you needed to know about -"

He raised his eyebrows. "Did I? You said he'd be out in 48 hours. He could have told me himself."

Grey stood still for a second and replayed the conversation her head. "I'll be damned. I gave you all the information you needed. You barely had to even ask."

He shrugged, "It's pretty useful at garage sales too. Thing is - he's going to be okay."

"Better now that he knows she's okay. Glad she stopped by before her discharge. How are you doing with the Vic thing?"

"What Vic thing?" his voice was suddenly more guarded.

"I meant the endangered part. You know - where she got exposed to carbon monoxide. She's young and healthy so it shouldn't be that big of an issue and she wasn't exposed to very much." His face got distant, "Chief Ripley, are you okay?"

"Yes," he said. "I can't discuss Vic. I can't. It's difficult. She's supposed to be safer on aid car than on the engine. But no matter what she does, trouble finds her. She's not even phased by it. It's another part of her day."

"You guys are firefighters. I mean you were a firefighter on the line for what over 20 years."

He rolled his eyes. "Grey, you know that at our level, we rarely do the dirty work anymore. When's the last time you gave someone an enema?"

"Touche, Chief. Yes, it's true. All that scutt work I give to the interns and the residents."

He said. "Intellectually I know that she's doing her job, but I feel like she's-"

"Being careless with her life? Not reckless, but not being careful. You feel she's taking unnecessary risks."

"Exactly." He was shocked by how perfectly Meredith had hit the nail on the head.

"You're wondering how I know what you meant. My husband and I went through a couple of patches like that. Let's see. I held a bomb in a body once. I drowned; I had to be resuscitated multiple times. I asked a crazed gunman to shoot me instead of him. Especially after the drowning, Derek had a really hard time. We had a hard time."

"Then what happened?"

"At the time we weren't married, and we didn't have any kids so we broke up. He dated and slept with someone else and then I realized I wasn't complete without him. But I was also angry that I pushed him away. And he was angry; I feel kind of bad for that poor nurse that got caught in the middle of it. Rose, I think her name was." Her eyes clouded, caught in the memory. "Eventually, we came to terms with it. Glad that happened before we had any kids."

Ripley turned back to the the viewing window where they could see Sullivan and Andy still talking to each other. "I hope Alan Hastings doesn't go into diabetic shock from how sweet the two of them are probably being to each other right now." There was some bitterness laced in those words.

"You don't approve?"

"The two of them are old enough to make their own bad decisions without my input," was his gruff reply. "They can have ten more minutes before Herrera needs to be on the 6 o'clock news."

Meredith was wise enough not to respond. She liked Andy Herrera, but she understood why Ripley might have felt her actions with Sullivan could have been handled in a different manner. He did seem particularly annoyed at that Sullivan learned the sex of the baby here after concealing it for so long.

* * *

  
Vic was waiting at the new conference room for Ripley and Andy to come back from the hyperbaric chamber. Well meaning nursing staff and residents checked hourly on her sats and to ask if she 'felt safe at home' before she got discharged. This was her first visit to the conference room permanently set up for press conferences and meetings. Chief Bailey clearly had intention of never allowing anything similar to what had occurred in her waiting room during The Firestorm to happen again. The room was already full of reporters and the usual suspects - Mara Hightower, Police Chief Reyes, the city photographer, Francis and all their various aides.

Francis was bustling around, straightening Vic's uniform and checking her hair. "You and Herrera will give brief statements and then we'll send you off, like you did on with the drowning incident. Maintaining no contact with Chief Ripley on camera."

Ripley interrupted, "She won't be necessary. Herrera is the commanding officer."

Francis was slightly taken aback, "You only want Lieutenant Herrera? I was going to have the two of them and not you until they finished and left. "

"Paramedic-in-training Ripley is not necessary. It's more appropriate for her commanding officer.

Andy started to say, "I would like it if Vic-"

"I said Lieutenant Herrera is the commanding officer and she will be giving interviews with her chief. She does not need to be quickly dismissed. She can be available for questions."

The tone and the expression on Ripley's face settled any argument. Two things were obvious to Vic. 1) Ripley was angry at her and needed her to leave. 2) he was angry at Andy and needed her to stay. There was no doubt in her mind that he was fully aware that Andy hated giving interviews. That would be because she had mentioned it to him, never believing that it would ever come into play.

"Go check in with your captain; OB assured me that you may walk to the station. Medic One has returned your rig and agreed to provide coverage for the rest of the shift. I will see you when I return home."

His authoritative tone did annoy Vic somewhat, but he was the chief and all of the things he said were completely true. There was no reason to have both of them at the press conference except to be helpful to Andy. Vic wasn't supposed to do anything work related to him so this would avoid the awkward Superman/Clark Kent juggling where they couldn't be at the same place at the same time. Her shift was covered so she might as well go home.

Still he was making her feel like she was a kid who got in trouble in school. Yes, she certainly felt moments of terror with the awareness that she and the babies could have been poisoned by carbon monoxide, but this level of protectiveness was encroaching.

* * *

  
Vic had plenty of time to think about what to do when he got home. She took an hour nap and mentally examined her next course of action. They needed to have this out, and she could almost certainly coax him into a different frame of mind that would give the two of them the completion they would need after such a difficult day.

When he arrived home, it was around 9 pm, and he was exhausted. Immediately Vic handed him a double scotch. Without even bothering to sit, he downed it. He tiredly took off his jacket and hung it up. She was wearing a Station 88 bathrobe tied closed.

After the scotch, he stood back on his heels and gazed at her, so much frustration evident. "Damn it, Vic. Why couldn't you have waited for backup?"

"If I had, they might be dead." Vic argued back. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Don't make me say something I'll regret," Lucas almost threatened. The thought hung in the air - _better them than you._ It was an absurd role reversal; she was accusing the chief of caring too much about her while he accused her of caring too little for herself.

"I did a risk assessment. Herrera and I were sitting in the ventilated area, so I thought we had a couple minutes. We saved them. Do you think that I could look at you or Andy and 'say sorry I left your best friend and her father of your baby inside to die?'"

"I lived without Sully for 15 years, but you -" he shook his head. "I feel like I can't live without you for 15 minutes." That admission cost him alot, and there was accusation building. "There's always going to be danger. You told me you would be more careful. You weren't.

"I can't say I'm sorry when I'm not sorry. You would have done the exact same thing in my spot. You tried at the coffee fire." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That was over a year ago; we weren't-" He cut through the air with his hand, so much anger - needing her, hating how he felt.

"We were married then. All that's different is that we might have children soon."

"Are you trying to calm me down or not?"

"No. You need to face this. You can't just dictate and second-guess every call I go on." She stepped toward him, now inches from him.

His hands gripped empty air, tracing her shape without a single touch, "I can't change who I am."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to back off and trust me." This was not going how she had hoped. They had to get the words out, but they also had to touch. To be one.

"I need to go somewhere to cool off." He backed away to get his keys "Not be here. I'm on call tomorrow. I can sleep at HQ tonight."

" **NO.** " She clutched his shoulder, every one of his muscles taut under her hand. "You need to release this or it's going to break you - break us." Now she was grasping wildly for anything that could get him to open up. She partially untied her robe. "What if I let you hit me?"

"What?" that surprised Lucas since his overwrought brain hadn't been prepared to shift that suddenly mid-argument.

She dumped the robe, revealing his preferred matching red bra and red thong. Now that she had his attention, she couldn't let him fight her with rationality. The Chief didn't need help. _Lucas needed it._ "I don't mean the hit me, the angry way. I do I mean the sexy way - the way that Sully and Andy-"

His tone communicated disbelief. "You want me to hit my pregnant wife?" Still part of him was angling toward her, a fish hooked on a line. He couldn't escape her if he wanted to. And he didn't.

"In a sexy way." Vic twisted experimentally. "You aren't a little tempted to turn me over your knee and spank me for being bad? Like I said - Sully and Andy - they-"

"I don't I need it that way. That's a place that I'm not interested in going. Six months ago if we weren't having this argument right now and you weren't pregnant, I would have been more game, but I can't." He tried to balk, but she had her fingers fast on his shoulder, keeping him there.

Vic had honestly not considered how he would respond to her novel sexual suggestion. Her goal had been to let him release some steam - in the bed where they had always been completely compatible. "You're not opposed to spanking me. It's that you prefer to do it as a game - not when there's actual emotion?"

"And also every OB visit begins with 'do you feel safe at home and does he hit you?'"

"I can see your point," Vic had a new thought - one more aligned with his . . . proclivities. "Would it be better if I hit you?"

He froze, trapped by his own yearning for her. "What?"

"Would it be better if Chief Hughes had a talk with Rookie Ripley?"

Whatever argument they were having, it began to dissolve. Chief Hughes wasn't exactly a dirty secret, but Lucas had made it always clear that he loved her aggressive sexuality. ". . . I mean," he said. "If that's what you want."

Now they were getting somewhere. She started opening the buttons on his shirt. "As you know, Chief Hughes gives it hard and takes it hard."

"That she does," he agreed readily. It was impossible to be mad when she could spin him on his head so easily. She wasn't wrong that they were tense, and when they got this tense, they typically had to find an outlet.

Vic removed the top half of his clothes and moved on to undoing his belt. "Usually we haven't needed this before, but just in case. Safe word."

"We need a safe word now?" Those words were higher pitched than usual. He could tell she was doing this on the fly, but what did she intend that required a safe word? He desperately had to know now.

"I wouldn't want Chief Hughes to get too rough with you."

"Probably a good idea," he said. "Anything come to mind?"

"I think 'Mary Poppins' will work. I was going to get with 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,' but this seems shorter." She shucked his pants and underwear to the floor. "Come on, rookie." She caught up his belt and her robe tie.

They went to the bedroom, and Vic brought Lucas's hands together in front of him, tying them with the end of the robe cord. It was long enough that she could loop it to the one corner of the headboard and leave him standing on his usual bedside.

She climbed onto the edge of the bed. "Rookie, I want you to understand that you have been very disobedient to your chief." She started cupping his balls, allowing his cock to rub the front of the lacy thong. "Disobedience requires punishment. Isn't that right, rookie?"

"Yes." She pinched his balls, and he guessed. "Yes, ma'am." G-d he loved it when she took it into her head to get this authoritative.

"Good, you understand" she said. With one hand still holding his balls, she grabbed his ass and gave him a very aggressive starving kiss. He responded ardently, almost trying to swallow her - hot, hungry, heated. Vic swept her tongue into his mouth, mimicking the action of her hands on his hardening member. By giving him a little more stimulation, he jostled his hips, seeking more of her rough touch.

Vic waited until he was straining before she broke things off. She whirled around him, shoving him naked forward against the sheets. She folded the belt in half, weighing the leather in her hand. It would be bad for her to use the buckle end; she wanted it to sting but not actually hurt-hurt him.

"Okay, rookie. Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said. Luke rested his weight lightly on his forearms and their mattress.

"Fine. First of all, you disobeyed my orders and continued to put yourself in danger. I even put you on the aid car to keep you out of trouble. But you didn't listen." She brought her arm down, letting the belt hit the left side of that fabulous defined ass. He hissed slightly. "Do you understand the severity of that infraction?"

"Ma'am, it was necessary to save that patient from drowning." He gave the explanation she'd used.

"But you jumped in the water yourself without a partner available. The rescue was dead anyway. Should have waited and been more patient." Vic cracked the right side.

He flinched slightly, but said nothing this time.

"Did you or did you not enter a potentially dangerous gas leak?"

"I had to or people who could have died."

"You should have waited for backup." She hit him again, back on the left. "Did you allow your pregnant partner to accompany you, possibly exposing babies carbon monoxide?"

"No one else would be there in time." They were speaking in each other's voices. Lucas glanced back at her, fire and defiance etched on his face. That only stoked the embers between them that had been moving from slowburn to an inferno.

"I told you to wait for goddamn back up," she whipped him again. Both of them were breathing hard. He had four welts two on each side. He looked extremely uncomfortable, shifting in an attempt to take the pressure of the bed off his balls and cock. Vic was acutely aware of the throaty quality to her voice. If this did them a world of good to dissolve their stress, it might make whatever Sully and Andy did regularly damn healthy.

She got directly behind him and propelled him over, face down. He moaned with the pleasure-pain of his and her weigh on his fully aroused state. She sinuously twerked her hips and pushed her hand between his legs, practically twisting his sac. "Are you sorry for all the protocol violations that you committed?" She clutched his shaft, milking him in a way that made him growl. "Don't fucking come all over the sheets yet." 

Lucas fought savagely against the cord holding his arms. His dilated pupils communicated his rebellion and near rage. "Then you better hit me a couple more times," he said. "Because I would do it again."

"Your problem is your smart mouth." She shouldn't be so turned on by this. He could stop this game easily - if he wanted her to stop. But he didn't. She wiggled out the red thong and shoved the fabric between his lips. "No more talking. If you need help, snap your freaking fingers."

Now she squeezed the weeping tip even harder and was almost shocked by the accompanying wave of lust washing over her. Not sure why she couldn't stop, she ground her naked hips against his tender butt, letting him appreciate the moisture now running down her thighs. "It's clear the chief has to teach you a lesson." He half groaned as she bent him further over the bed, grinding her sex on him, bra still on. 

Vic, unbelievably dizzy with arousal, stepped back to mete out his requested punishment. This time she lost the belt because if she used it, there was a solid chance he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week. Instead she slapped him four more times in quick succession with all the strength she could muster. Each time he danced up on his toes, grunting with what didn't seem to be pain.

Unable to resist, she rolled him over, admiring his swollen rod and his eyes almost black, a minuscule ring of blue left. There was nothing she wanted to do more than take him hard right this moment. What she had to do was to work herself on that hard on, up and down. There was no way he wasn't dying here, yet he wasn't giving in since he didn't snap his fingers. And she'd forbidden him to speak or come which meant he planned to take it however she gave it.

So she would; her pussy demanded it now, having been neglected thus far. Vic shrugged out of the bra and settled her hips over him. "Don't move, rookie." Her cunt slid fit over his cock, the way nature had intended. Perhaps nature didn't intend her to use him right now like a sex toy, but he didn't seem to be protesting. It took her about fifteen second of riding him until her walls clamped down with her first orgasm.

Luke's hips were held in rigid control, and she tossed the thong aside, "Sorry yet?"

He jerked his arms against the headboard and the tie. The sinews in his arms stretched tight, unable to get free.

"Guess not. Open up," Lucas half sat up, sucking on her nipples, each pebbling with his urgent attention. The sight of him pleasuring her as he was getting more and more desperate made Vic increase to a pace that she personally would have described as brutal. While she impaled herself, she used her left hand to stimulate her clit, bringing her off a second time in rapid succession.

After second orgasm, she could tell that he was dying to let loose by the way he was breathing. Those barely blue eyes were almost blind with desire; his respirations irregular.

"I'll let you out, Ripley . . . if you promise that you're sorry and you can be a good boy." He transformed his features into a contrite mask. A lie because his muscles were coiling beneath her, ready to pounce.

Which was what she craved. She pulled one end of the robe tie, unraveling the knot with a single flick of her wrist.

Fast as lightning, he had her on her back, not even withdrawing, and started ramming into her slick channel in a frenzy. " _No. I'm not sorry. I'm not going to be good. Can't make me to be good_." His words were almost incoherent with carnal savagery. If there was one thing she loved, it was out of control Chief Ripley. He didn't even need to touch her clit because it didn't take more a couple minutes of vicious pounding before she went off for third time, and he poured himself into her body.

They laid there for about five minutes in silence, simply being one.

When he caught his breath, Luke ducked his head into her neck, "Vic. Are you okay?" Rough sex between Chief Hughes and Rookie Ripley obviously turned the tide in their need of emotional release.

"I think I'm supposed to ask you that. I'm better than okay," she said. "That was three orgasms, I guess the other pregnant lady is right."

"I really do not need to know," Lucas was sounding much more like himself. "I still feel that your ropework instructor remains the unsung hero of our sex life."

"Can I call him the 'unstrung hero?'"

"I'm should spank you for terrible puns. But you're so damn likable, I guess I can't really."

"You ended up tied to the bed, but when you were unleashed -"

That made him pull away from her, slightly alarmed. "You are okay? Right? Yes. I didn't- the babies - they-"

"Lucas Ripley, you got a safe word for a reason. It was more for your benefit than mine. But yes, they are perfectly safe, and I am perfectly safe."

"Can you please stop scaring the hell out of me?" He scooted off of her and addressed her slight belly. "Hey, amigos. Sorry about it if it got cramped in there."

"You weren't exactly at fault here. I seduced you and drove you to the edge. Carina DeLuca told me she supported sex up till labor so I'm sure it's fine."

"I definitely can't say no to this," he admitted.

"Are we okay?" she asked, not referring to the naughty sex that had finished moments before.

"I know you got to take risks sometimes, but it scares me."

"Most of the stuff I do is pretty boring, I haven't been held at gunpoint in four months - I wasn't even on the job that day." She placed her hands on his shoulders, confronting him from slightly above. "But you got it take it down a notch."

"I do," he acknowledged.

"The fire chief is not supposed to freak out every time one of aid cars is in a tense situation. I'm sure plenty of other aid cars get into stuff."

"They do. Aid cars answer three times as many calls as engine and ladder, mostly low level stuff. But it's even more personal now."

Vic curled herself over top of him, trying to will him to feel her love, in a very different way than he had ten minutes before. "Hubby, I think you have to go back to counseling."

"Vic," he started to protest.

"No." she wasn't going to back down. "It's not counseling for this - Vic on aid car phobia - only. You going to be a father for the first time ever. Are you going to try to wrap them in bubble wrap? You gonna find yourself defending our door with a shotgun?"

"No," he was partially unwilling.

Vic ran her hands through his curls. "You're going to be a fabulous father, but I've seen some pretty shity stuff that people do to kids on aid car. And I don't have to read all the reports in the department."

"I don't know, Vic."

"I do. You know the day before I went and saw Fitzpatrick and she tore me to shreds - you know what happened? I saw two three month old infants with nearly 50 broken bones each because of their father. I didn't just shake it off. That was the day I left you. I got drunk with all of my friends and left you. I wasn't the only one who was upset. Chief Bailey had to make sure Dr. Karev didn't a punch wall. Or anyone."

"Your point is well taken." He played with her hair too. "Why are you coping so well with all of this?"

"I don't carry the weight of the fire department on my shoulders for one." She placed a gentle hand on his chin. "When's the last time you've went to peer support?"

"I haven't," he said. "There are a lot of people who are still dealing with the shootout and explosion. It's wrong take me to complain that my problem is my gorgoeus wife is secretly pregnant with three children and and I'm so personally involved that I have trouble seeing straight about her when she's on a scene."

Vic didn't want to voice that was exactly the purpose of peer support group, but she understood. "We can go public - stop being a secret?"

"No," he said. "It would add a layer to everything - endless questions - more questions. The press conference today avoided the subject. If it were you, I'd be asked my opinion about pregnant women, who should work, who shouldn't. That doesn't even bring up the how your situation compares to Herrera's. Then they would want to know if she's in line for promotion, and you aren't."

"Should we bring back the counselor just once a week? If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for me. I don't want the fire chief have to fire me if we get into another screaming match."

"I don't think I'm allowed to fire you; Frankel can." He exhaled. "You're right; I couldn't be sure how I was going to act at the press conference. Maybe scream at you."

"We both know I'd have been the screamer," Vic said, "You would of been there all stoic and silent. Some days you can give cranky Sullivan a run for his money. Especially when you're wearing your Chief face."

"Okay. I'll see someone. Any suggestions?"

"Actually . . ." Vic did have one. Things weren't okay yet, but hopefully with some help, they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter to go and then a break for a while, ideally with weekly updates. Give me your thoughts and predictions. 
> 
> Who's excited that Andy finally did something? Who's glad that Ripley is getting some help?
> 
> The upcoming news I discussed was that my works are going to be moving to [Carina Alyce](https://carinaalyce.com) over the next several months as an e-book series.


	17. Week 16 - The One with Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley has a heart to heart with someone new. Sullivan comes home from the hospital. Who's ready to say goodbye to the first trimester?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this particular story. I hope everyone who followed me here has enjoyed it as much as I did.

**End of June**  
**Vic Week 16 - avocado**  
**Andy Week 29**

* * *

  
"So I guess I'm not here to discuss the success of the department's new psychological support system." Dr. Wyatt was sitting in Ripley's office with a pile of papers related to the ongoing PTSD programs in front of her.

"No," Ripley said. "It's for me. I needed a way to smuggle you in here without my staff knowing."

"Oh," she said, "Why the sleight of hand? I was under the impression you weren't ashamed of mental illness or is everything I've been seeing on the news less than truthful?"

"I'm not ashamed," he said. "I used to lead some of the support groups, used to speak in the support groups, but my issues aren't directly related to firefighting anymore, and I want to keep them private.

"And outside the department." She observed, "So why am I here? Are you depressed? Are you suicidal?"

"No," he said.

"I saw you recently got married or re-married or something after your wife almost died. Are you having PTSD? Wake up in the middle of night nightmares, flashbacks hallucinations?"

"No, none of that," he said. He handed her an envelope. "This is a note from my wife, Victoria. I haven't read it."

Dr. Wyatt opened it carefully, "I see. How did get my name?"

"I believe Meredith Grey gave it to Vic."

"Lucas, what do you think she wrote down?" Her use of his first name was not lost on him.

"I think she said that husband/fire chief is supposed to stay out of her career and her life professionally, but he won't. He ties himself up in knots, worrying about her when she goes out on calls. He's lost all sense of perspective on her doing her job. That he's suffocating her. That idea her getting injured or dying again is making him act like a complete nutcase."

"Her note wasn't nearly that long. You know what you've described is not that different from the work I usually do with spouses of veterans and first responders. The home spouse spends all of their time worrying their significant other will come to a terrible end at work. It usually follows a close call or witnessing or hearing about a particularly close call. I assume there's been some close calls. Why don't you tell me about them and how you felt?"

"Where to start? Over a year ago when we were dating in secret, she collapsed at my house - our house- with appendicitis. I proposed and married her in the hospital. I didn't want to keep missing out, hiding our relationship when I wanted her more than anything."

He saw Dr. Wyatt nodding her head. "Then when she to pick up a wedding dress, she got trapped in the Valentine's Day incident. I had to leave her in there because it was raining fire. She died. They brought it back, and then she hovered on the brink of death for 3 days. She agreed to an experimental procedure. She said that if it failed she wanted to discontinue care and to let her die. I'd have done it, let her go, but I couldn't imagine myself living after she was gone."

"That sounds awful."

"We did private counseling right away because my experience was so far removed from everyone else's. But then. . ."

"Are there more near-death experiences?" Dr. Wyatt didn't appear to believe there could be more.

"Six weeks ago now - she's on aid car - she jumped into a pond in full uniform to recover a dead kid. A big part of me was angry with her. I held it in, but she could tell. She was let out of her paramedic class early a week or two later, and I freaked out when I couldn't find her. Then last week on aid car, she lost contact with two officers and she and her partner went into a building full of carbon monoxide to rescue them without air."

"She went into the building knowing it was full of carbon monoxide?"

"No. They were doing a communications check because they lost contact with the team. I was out of my head furious. I lost all of my detachment; I yelled at her. I said things. I couldn't do my job, I totally crossed the line. I told her that if she died - where would that leave me?"

"In any of these situations had she taken unnecessary risks or broken protocol?"

"Not really," he said. "In the carbon monoxide one, they did call for backup. Once they found the cause of the communications loss, they were faced with the choice of leaving the two officers, one of which was my best friend, to die after the exposure or stay inside to pull them out. It happens sometimes, usually, we find out too late when our team is dead. They couldn't have known there was carbon monoxide inside from paint cans."

"Not to belittle your experience, but the pond and the absence from class seemed small compared to the other ones - her appendicitis and being trapped in the firestorm. Can you tell me why you are responding so strongly? Has something changed?"

"Clearly me," he said. "I'm not detached anymore. I can't be the chief."

"Is your wife pregnant, Lucas?"

He startled. "Yes. How did you know? Did she write that?"

"No, it seems like you were coping okay and then with only minor insults, you found yourself in this predicament."

"She's pregnant with triplets. We found out they were triplets when she went into the water. That's when I couldn't be her husband and the fire chief."

"Oh, you want to stop being fire chief. You don't like your job?"

"I like my job. I've always liked my job. I just can't do my job in relation to her."

"I see. You don't have flashbacks related to the Valentine's Day incident. Instead, whenever your wife does something you perceive as dangerous, you are immobilized by the fear that you lose her and your future family."

"Yes," He agreed readily. "That."

"And what is it you hope that meeting with me will accomplish?"

"I want to stop doing this. I need to be able to be detached again. I always was in the past. I can't say I would have regretted her leaving my best friend inside with the carbon monoxide if it left her alive and safe. How can the fire chief say that?"

She didn't directly address his comments, "Do you know what cognitive behavioral therapy is? There are all sorts of therapies dedicated to changing how you think of things, changing why you think of things, contemplating how you react to things based on your thing memories, but cognitive behavioral therapy is different from them."

"How so?"

"It discusses the behaviors you have and challenges the thinking behind the behaviors. You don't change your thinking directly. We change behavior by challenging the assumptions that lead to that behavior."

"Are you saying that I can stop yelling at my wife and go back to detaching myself?"

"I'm going to stop this right there. You are not going to be able to detach yourself. There is no emotionally detaching yourself from her. The sooner you accept that, the better off you will be. I'm going to guess you don't have very many close friends."

"That's true," he said. "I used to have a team but as you go up, the team gets smaller."

"Well, it's completely true that married people have less close friends than single people because their closest friend is typically their spouse. There is nothing wrong with that. There is nothing wrong with the fact that you are completely dedicated and in love with her. There is nothing wrong with you wanting to protect your family."

"Everything is fine?"

"I didn't say that. One problem is that you think that you can go back to the person you were before her, and you can't. You believe that being Chief requires you to not care about her at all. Then you fear that you would lose her either by your actions or hers."

Lucas was carefully listening. "I kind of get that. So what do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what will happen if you don't change at all. What do you believe will happen if nothing gets done and you act the same?"

"She leaves me."

"Please expand on that."

"I'll make her so unhappy I drive her away. I'll try to fire her. If I push her, it will encourage her to take more risks. If she doesn't die, I'll push her until she leaves the fire department."

"Are you saying if she jumps in the water to rescue a patient again, you would fire her? The Chief of Seattle FD will fire her?"

"No," he breathed heavily. "I probably wouldn't fire her. Lose my temper. Yell at her loudly and messily in public."

"And she would leave with you over that?"

"Actually she'd yell back at me. That's what made me notice her first. She stood up to me twice."

"So once both of you abandon professionalism, she would pack her bags?"

"No," he admitted. "As long as she believes that I love her and I'm choosing her, she will never leave me."

"You know there are other ways to make her quit. You can sabotage her performance reviews. You can give her certain assignments that are impossible. You can command the battalion chief to bench her. Would you do any of those things?"

"Never," he protested. "I couldn't . . . not to her. . . Anyway, there are safeguards in place to prevent me from doing any of that. I'm not allowed to view her performance reviews. I have no say in her schedule, and her battalion chief would have my ears if I attempted to step in on her assignments."

"That would mean that - professionally - she's protected from you. The only problem is her husband, who is also the fire chief, may yell at her."

"Her team would also witness that. They may act differently for fear of upsetting me."

"Have you retaliated against her officers - her lieutenant, captain, or battalion chief? Have you ever given them the impression that you would?"

"When she got appendicitis, I did ream out her Captain - who is also my best friend now. At that time I was still pretty detached. And if anything, I yelled at her team for risking their lives to save her in the firestorm."

"How do you feel now?"

"Surprisingly better," he re-examined his feelings. "I understand. You challenged my belief that I would personally drive her away or destroy her career." 

"Essentially, that's correct. You don't have PTSD, at least not yet. All of your insecurities as far as I am concerned are very wrapped up in your wife. I want you to remember that the 'chief' and her husband are aspects of the same person that you select to display at different times. If she's in a dangerous situation or one that makes you uncomfortable, I want you to decide first if this is a moment where the Chief is needed. If it is a Chief moment, ask yourself it the Chief is observing and responding to the situation appropriately in his role? Can the Chief do his job at this moment or does he need another more objective source for support?" 

"More importantly, it is okay to feel upset and angry sometimes. You have my permission to feel this way and allow yourself to feel that way. Then I want you to ask yourself if sharing your anger will make the situation better. Generally, yelling at her won't be a method of doing so, but waiting until the danger has passed and telling her you were worried should be fine."

"Just like that, split myself into two people."

"I'm sure you've been doing it for quite some time as a commander. You always had to make unemotional decisions and later dealt with the emotions. You had a higher wall at the time to hold it at bay, but you don't have a wall anymore with her and you won't. You are wasting a lot of energy trying to make one when it's impossible. You can accept the change and learn to live with it, or make yourself and her miserable."

"Did her note say stuff about that?" Ripley asked.

"It said, 'this is Lucas - the sweetest and most romantic quiet guy. He's having a hard time letting me be who I am because he's scared."  
  
"That's my Eggy," he said. "My Victoria."

"There is one more thing. The dangerous nature of her job isn't going to change. Your fears are real and, honestly, rather legitimate. Right now you don't experience too much anxiety because it's primarily situational - that you perceive her to be in danger. You run the risk of perpetuating that anxiety if you start having similar disordered beliefs and fears without getting them challenged. I would recommend that we meet in a couple of weeks and see how you're doing. My hope is that if she doesn't get into any more dangerous situations, your anxiety may fade with time and mild redirection."

"I appreciate that. Ideally, in her new position as a paramedic, she'll have less burning buildings, more heart attack patients, and an occasional grabby drunk.

* * *

It turns out part of the 'no electronics' inside the hyperbaric chamber includes no cell phones. Therefore Robert wasn't shocked when he retrieved his clothes 48 hours later to find a very dead battery. The hospital hadn't provided him with a charger so he couldn't text Andy to tell her about his discharge. 

From what Ripley had said, Vic and Andy were sent home on that same day. Andy had come back once yesterday to talk to him. Now he knew the Andy had said she was going to be there for him, and they're going to make things work. As great as that seemed, he was aware of her tendency to have second thoughts. The way she sometimes spontaneously change her mind made him slightly jealous of Vic who seemed completely dependable. Either way, he worried about what he was going find when he left the hospital. Yes, after her avoiding his last hospitalization, it was a considerable improvement that she came to see him.

He was handed his discharge papers from the 5th-floor waiting room. They'd let him shower (no razor) and returned his uniform. He'd already ordered his Uber after the nursing staff had called his next of kin, Andy, about the time of his anticipated discharge. 

When he entered their apartment, he had to admit he was surprised. Andy was there in her super pregnant nicest dress with five 'Welcome Home' balloons and a huge flower bouquet.

Her eyes, however, were hilariously terrified. He had to hold in some of his laughter because she did look ridiculous between the display of flowers, balloons, and her horrified expression.

"So you're all better now." She sounded almost numb.

"Grey says that I'm pretty good, except that back problem."

Andy bit her lip, unsure of what to say. But then, in true Herrera form, she went for it. "I think we should be back together."

He balked, "Back together? Forgive me if I point out that we weren't together for very long. Let's see . . . 6 weeks together, 6 weeks apart, two weeks together, 11 weeks apart."

"But who's counting?" Andy tried to joke. "Listen. I want to start over. Mistakes were made, probably mostly mine, but you didn't exactly help always."

"I don't see how this is making anything better," he crossed his arms. As much as he wanted her, he wasn't sure he was ready to get stomped on again. 

"Look, I didn't expect us to get together. I was interested, but you had made things clear that we weren't an option last summer. And when it happened, I didn't know what it meant to you. I hoped it could mean more, but I thought you were there for the sex."

"Good to know you held my character in such high esteem." Robert's comment made her flinch slightly. Yes, he wasn't being kind, but avoiding the truth hadn't helped them before. "You never asked me what I thought. I wanted to talk to you about it. I arranged my transfer, and you broke up with me before I could have that conversation."

"It was the emails. I just found out about the baby, and I wanted to tell you, but the emails. You told Frankel how pregnancy destroyed firefighters' careers. If you knew and believed that, what would that mean to me and my secret fire baby?"

"'Our secret fire baby.'" Robert wasn't going to pull any punches this time. "The research was for the family leave policy, but instead of asking, you dropped me with no explanation."

"I found out I was pregnant the day before -at a Starbucks - after hanging out with Vic. You and Frankel were talking about never promoting her, mommy tracking her. Excuse me for thinking about what it would do to ME."

"Yes, I noticed you thinking about you. Then you got a two-bedroom because you were going to raise the baby without telling me or involving me."

"I didn't know if you even wanted to be involved. Remember, I thought you didn't want any of your women firefighters to have kids. It was a career killer. I needed to protect me and the baby. Even if that meant from you."

"You still didn't tell me when I came over . . . the day you moved. You let me in and we . . ."

"We hadn't even figured out if we wanted to be together. Did you want me to open with 'hey Captain, by the way, I'm pregnant with your baby?' I thought we'd have time at the wedding that next day, Valentine's Day. But everything burned down."

"Did you even visit me in the hospital? Did you really? Or did you treat me the same way you treated Vic?"

She set down the flowers and the balloons. "No. You don't understand. I was by your bedside all the time, but . . . I was a mess. Then Ripley told me about your transfer and your injury. When I was with you the night before, you didn't say a word. You carried me; you had me up against the headboard and-"

"I'm not a cripple. I can still do that stuff; I can't wear 60 pounds of gear all day every day. Yet you didn't stay to talk to me. You just walked out of the hospital. Without-"

"Without telling you? If you couldn't trust me with your injury, how could I trust you? You had enough problems without mine too. Even if I wasn't with you, I was one of your officers and you never said anything."

"Because you acted like you didn't care."

"I wasn't supposed to care. I wasn't supposed to care. But I did. And I was going to tell you. I had a thousand different ways I was going to tell you, but you figured it out first and then you made a claim in front of everyone I knew." The emotion was building in her.

"No kidding, I wasn't going to let you run again. I'm tired of watching you run. And that's exactly what you did after we met with Frankel. I was trying to protect your career; you disagreed with my methods and then you ran."

"Yeah, and you didn't exactly stop me. And yeah, that's my bad, my problem. It's who I am, always telling everyone how I feel and you just - you're completely silent." Andy threw up her hands.

He sighed, "Are you done making excuses now? It took us almost 6 months of living together to have this one honest conversation."

Andy took a deep breath. "You're right. If we want to make this work, I have to stop running, and you have to start talking. So talk."

"I'm concerned if I say anything, it will make you run far away. Because what I want to say may make me sound full-on psycho."

"What if I promise not to run?"

"Promise?" Sullivan had trouble believing that.

"I promise." Whatever he said was going to be big. Andy wasn't sure yet how big.

"I wasn't lying two weeks ago - when I told you I wanted it all. You drive me crazy. But in some ways I like it. So I want it all. I want to be with you, the mother of my child; I want us to have a family. I want to get married to you. Will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped. "Oh hell."

"You about to run?"

"No," she said. "But I'm not ready for that yet. We haven't dated continuously for more than 2 months. It's not fair to you, but it's not fair to me either. We shouldn't say 'hey we're having a baby; we need to get married.' I'll marry you if it's right for both of us. But I don't think we've been together long enough to know if it's right for both of us. Could we instead maybe date each other? Be boyfriend and girlfriend. Figure us out before we bond in holy matrimony. I'm not Vic, and you aren't Ripley."

Robert slowly nodded his assent. "Dammit. That actually was thought out and made sense." She snorted. "I didn't exactly expect my proposal to get turned down quite that way."

"It's not 'no.' It's 'not yet,' but it's not 'no.' Seeing you, almost losing you for the second time; I don't want to lose you, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to bet everything yet."

He almost wheezed, "Two sensible things in 30 seconds and you haven't crushed my soul yet. Fine. I'll try to meet you halfway on this one." He stood directly in front of her. "Don't you forget that I want more."

"So do we have a truce?" She slowly extended her hands to his.

"Truce," he shook her hand with fake formality.

"Could this be a truce where both sides have sex with each other?" Andy couldn't be sorry about how plaintive that last sentence came out.

He walked forward and kissed her. She clutched him like a lifeline. Had it been almost four months since they have kissed? In practically magical fashion, he seemed to be loosening her clothes and his own. The flowers ended up on the floor and balloons on the ceiling when he tossed his shirt on the table.

And there she was, naked in the living room. She was seized by the sudden desire to hide her body. It had been 4 months since they had sex, and she certainly felt she gained a lot in the past 2 weeks. Besides, that time they had both been in a sort of frenzy. But now he wanted to see her, savor it, take it in.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to pull her hands down. He twisted away from her so he could view her whole body.

"The last time we did this, I still had a waist." She fought his restraining hands.

He carefully disentangled his limbs and took a slow step backward. His eyes, bright with interest, were getting their fill of her body's changes. The way her curves had filled out; her nipples were larger and a darker rose. Even her belly button turned inside out. He placed one gentle hand on her abdomen.

"Andy," he said softly, "You don't think I would like this?"

"I think you will settle with me, but I worry you want one of those tiny HR girls who would be more than happy to let you control them."

His gaze was steady. "Some people would argue that you've already given me the ultimate form of control over you. You have part of me inside of you - taking over you, changing your shape, changing how you feel, changing what you want. So from that point of view, there's nothing I would want more."

"You think you're in control of me." Now she was fixated on his dark hands creeping up her abdomen, past her chest to her shoulders.

"I am fairly certain I can't totally control you." He kissed her again, coaxing her mouth open. He whispered, the words sliding between her lips. "But it won't make me stop trying to own you."

Andy crushed her mouth to his, finally embracing it, falling deeper than she'd ever gone with anyone else. "The feminist part of me knows I shouldn't want this but please take me to bed. I want you to take me however you want. You can make me beg, touch me anywhere, do anything." Each of her cells, even the ones that were half his, needed his strong body now.

"On your command," he carefully lifted her into his arms and moved down the hallway.

"Sullivan - Robert." his unshaven stubble was prickling the top of her breasts. His back . . .

"I order you to stop thinking, lieutenant. Stop thinking and enjoy this." He carefully deposited her on HIS bed. "I know I will."

* * *

  
"You want to tell me how it went? You don't have to." Vic offered after he got home, and they had fallen into bed. Now in the afterglow, he couldn't seem to help himself, gently rubbing her belly. Even at 16 weeks, if one palpated carefully, her uterus was above her belly button. It was supposed to be a hand below her belly button.

"I do," he said. "She said that I need to trust in you and accept that I'll never be able to be the evil, unfeeling fire chief when it's with you."

"You never were an evil unfeeling fire chief. A little detached sometimes. But that's not a bad thing."

"But I can't be detached with you," he said. "I need to trust in my emotions and in Bishop and Frankel to keep me in my lane."

"That sounds reasonable. They are trying very hard to keep us from being put in a position where we need to interact."

Lucas kept caressing her belly. "How long do you think we can keep this hidden? Dr. DeLuca doesn't think you're going to be able to hide it much longer, but I'm . . . I'm not ready."

"I'm sure forever's not okay?" Vic gently chided him. "I'm surprised no one noticed."

"You are tall."

"I think the hoodie plan and running has been working out a little too well. I'm 4 months pregnant and only gained 3 pounds." She was quiet for a minute. "Andy promised to keep a lid on it."

"Oh, did she?" His voice was significantly different on this topic. 

"She did. And if anyone knows how to hide a pregnancy, it would be her." It might have been a touchy subject for Lucas, but this needed to be said. "She and Sully are getting back together."

"I assumed so." Lucas didn't exactly seem happy. "I was at their little hyperbaric chamber reunion."

"We need to be supportive of whatever happens." As a couple, they didn't need to agree on everything. "Just in case, I sent an email to Captain Bishop. I have some tests next month and am going to add an extra couple of reception shifts. I won't go on calls, I'll schedule them around my class. I'll see my own team less and be home less, but it will give me an extra two weeks off and delay people noticing. I also won't go on calls while on reception."

"You do know how to make me feel better."

"I guess another RV could crash into the station."

"That's not funny." He was thinking. "I'm sure I can trade a few call shifts too. If I cover the day after all of your shifts, that would put me with no call for the same time too."

"Isn't that too obvious? You swapping call to take fake vacation with me?"

"The individual station rosters only show the Officer in Charge to dispatch. Only Frankel should be looking at the duty roster. My battalion chiefs may make some assumptions, but no one will say anything."

"You sure? I don't want to make things harder on you."

"It's fine. Haskell told me - he and Jamie are pregnant again. Number three." Lucas decided to mention. 

"Wow, that's a lot of babies. Fire-babies Herrera-Sullivan and Haskell will have their own set of playmates from birth."

"Yes, the amigos will have plenty of amigos."

Vic groaned, "You had to go there, didn't you? I cannot believe you decided on 'amigos' over 'padawans' or 'Targaryens.'"

"And I can't believe you wanted to name them made-up words." He kissed her cheek gently, arranging his body around hers. "Thank you. Taking those extra shifts will give us some more time. It will give me more time."

"Anything, hubby. It's not that big of a deal. I'm not barefoot and pregnant or anything."

"You're barefoot now." He ran one of his bare feet up her leg.

"So are you," he started covering her with kisses which she was more than happy to return because life was good. Lucas was going to get past his fears and Vic was going to be more careful. 

"Do you think they hear yet?" Lucas moved down to giving her belly little nips.

"Probably not. Might be 18 weeks." Vic tried to remember, which was difficult when he was so attentive.

"So it's never soon to try," he said.

"What did you have in mind?" Vic recognized the rumble behind those words.

He moved his hands up to her breasts, now unmistakably larger. "I have some ideas."

"I think they hear those noises pretty regularly."

"I'll be right back," he got out of bed, naked and came back with his guitar.

He started strumming and Vic raised an eyebrow. "Really? Bryan Adams again. Seems not quite the mood that they just experienced."

"Fine," he changed the tune. 

Vic started to giggle. "That one's better." She started singing 'Sexual Healing, while he played along. He slowly crept closer; her voice continued both angelic and so very sexy.

She was having trouble not encouraging him because there was nothing more gorgeous than her damn fine fire chief wearing nothing except a guitar and a smile. After a couple of more verses, she crept her hands under the guitar, interrupting his chord with a loud screech. Lucas went to her willingly, letting her be the one to kiss down his body.

"Sorry, amigos," he said. "Mommy's wish is my command and she needs some sexual healing right now."

Guitar forgotten, he joined her their happy cocoon of love and fulfillment. It may not last because this was their deep breath before the plunge. Soon enough things would be different, but that didn't make things less precious.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone feeling? Do you think Ripley is on the road to recovery or do you think Vic will ultimately break her promise to stay safe?
> 
> How are you feeling about Andy and Sullivan? Were you ready for Sullivan's big question or Andy's answer? Should she have just said 'yes?' Or do you think she found maturity that has eluded her all season?
> 
> Please read the next chapter if you want to know about the current situation with Judo Aly and the future of all her stories - and the next trimester of pregnancy.


	18. A final word from Judo Aly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not directly related to the story, but more about the future of works and Judo Aly.

For everyone who spent May and onward reading stories by JudyAly, I want to give you a big thank you. If you made it to this point, you have read about 300K plus words written by me which is like reading A Game of Thrones. I have been writing at least 2 hours a day for 9 months!

This entire thing started out as a fix-it for the mess that Station 19 made of Vicley, especially now that the season 3 is an incoherent mess. However, the story took a life of its own and is so far from the source material that it's something totally different.

That being said, as I have explained before, I am going to make the big step and publish all of this as standalone e-books on Amazon. Yes, we will be saying goodbye to many characters as they belong to ABC and are getting rewritten - though their character archetypes may be familiar. There will be new events, new characters, and new surprises, even for characters you 'think' you know well. That also means that my earlier stories will be slowly disappearing as they migrate to [Carinaalyce.com](https://carinaalyce.com) over the next year or so.

If this is something that interests you, you click on the link below and join the mailing list for books by Carina Alyce and get the free first chapters of the new medical drama series MetroGeneral Downtown.

[Click here if you are interested in joining the mailing list.](https://carinaalyce.com/sign-up-for-our-mailing-list/)

As an FYI, I will still be writing Vicley because who wants to know what happens with Vicley triplets? It will be slower to get on AO3 because I haven't even decided on the new title of the next trimester of the pregnancy.

I can't even begin to tell everyone how much appreciate all of your support. Thank you again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to follow weeks of pregnancy most of the time. There will be calls only as they move the story along. I know you all came for the drama and sexiness anyway. Planning on splitting it into 3 main parts - like trimesters. 
> 
> Sorry about posting the blank story. I was trying to add all the tags and it posted by mistake.


End file.
